The New Faces
by lilmonkey13
Summary: This is a story of a few of the half-bloods who got claimed after The Last Olympian this story also starts when they get claimed. There are lots of twists, turns, some romance, and some adventure! I hope you guys will read, enjoy and review!
1. Jill

The pavement is flying underneath my feet, trees are a blur to my right and left, my breath is heavy but I keep going. "Can't be late. Can't be late" was what keep playing in my head. I look behind me and they are there. I run faster "If I can just get to home room they can't get me!" I thought, "You're gunna die dweeb!" I don't turn too see which one had made the comment, I don't want to know.

I could see it, the school building. A smile crosses my face, but then I turn to look and they were right on my tail. I try running faster but I can't go faster. Then I feel it, I had stepped in a pot hole and my ankle twists into a strange angle. I cry out in pain, and fall to the side and onto my shoulder. I slide for maybe two feet on the blacktop, tearing my dress shirt, and scrapping the top layer of skin off my shoulder and upper arm.

I have blood in my hair, all the way down to my elbow from my shoulder scrape. My arm feels warm and sticky and I can feel the bits of gravel throbbing in the cut. I roll off my side and look up at the sky.

I don't get a good look at it though as three girls all about two years older than me block it out. "Hi Becky. Hi Carry. Hi Ashley." They look at me, oblivious to my pain. They are smiling. The oldest girl, Ashley says, "Well, hello Jill. How are you?" The looks on their faces are enough to tell me that they think my situation is really funny. I close my eyes trying not to cry or yell back and reply in a shaky voice "I'm OK Ashley, how are you?"

I know how this conversation will go. She asks how I am when I am in major pain and then I have to say "fine" and then ask her how she is. I have been told how this goes since the first day of school and every day since. I don't know if I will survive to Christmas break. The other two, Becky and Carry, go and pick up my book bag. They start going through it, like always and then throw it back at me. I go to sit up but Ashley puts her sneaker on my chest to get up, "No, no no I think we will have a little fun today." She takes her shoe off my chest and stands next to where I am bleeding, or where I'm bleeding the most that is. She kicks dust, from the gravely pothole, into it. I yell and then start crying, because I can't stand it. She stands over me smiling and says "What, the little baby doesn't want to play?" She laughs and so do Becky and Carry.

The get back onto their scooters and take off, blowing more dust and gravel at me, while zooming onward too school. I sit up, grab my bag. I take stock of what was hurt today. I look at my shoulder best as I can, it is still bleeding and the gravel and dust in the open scrape isn't helping the burning sensation. I look at my knees, finding no jeans are still covering them. But I can see a bloody mess where my knees used to be. My elbows are the same, as far as I can see, though they feel worse. My left arm, which is what I slid on the most, is still bleeding, not just bloody. My left leg is doing the same, and I can't move my right ankle without feeling like something is going to explode, so I decide to just wait. My friend Alana knows if I am not in first period by the time the first bell rings to get the nurse and go outside the building to find me.

The first bell rings, and I smile. I am happy because though I can't get my shoulder to stop bleeding, that means help is on the way soon. I look at the building, two figures are coming out and I hear Alana call "Jill?! Where are you?!" I yell back "Down Abraham St. near the Jordan's house!" They come running. The nurse was behind Alana. When they get to me Alana groans "What did they do to you today?" I shake my head and the nurse says "Someone did this to you! Who? I'm gunna call your mother!" I shake my head more vigorously, "No! Don't call my mom! I'm fine really." I put on a brave face and stand up. Unfortunately I immediately fall back over.

The nurse shakes her head. She looks at my shoulder, my elbows and then my knees. "You know you really couldn't have gotten hurt much more badly while walking to school if you tried." She looks at my ankle a second time, "Congratulations, you look to have one broken ankle, two deep cuts on your knees, one arm too covered in blood for me to tell what's exactly wrong and you won't tell me what happened!" She shakes her head again and says "We are gunna have to get you to a hospital. At least for that ankle. But who knows!" She sounds exasperated but final. I know not to argue, "Alana tell Mr. Burgess I won't be in class, please." Alana nods and gives me a hug. I winced but I hope she will not notice. If she did she doesn't let on. I look at the nurse again but she is on her phone calling an ambulance. I look at the area around me: Mountains, trees, blue skies, no clouds and a large amount of blood on the gravel around me. I look at my hair. Usually light blond, bouncy and with a slight curl to it it. It's now dark red with some blond due to the blood. But the gray specks of gravel are sort of pretty in the light. I let it go and it fall back onto the road. I close my eyes and tried not to think of my left elbow or shoulder, my knees or right ankle or worse yet, what my mother will say.

The ambulance arrives quickly and soon I am being picked up and put onto a stretcher. How embarrassing. I keep saying "I'm fine!" but I they won't listen to me. So I just sit on the stretcher in the ambulance and wait while we zoom to the hospital. I get wheeled out and I look at the nurse arguing with someone on the phone, "Probably the school" I think. I looked up at the people around me as we roll into the hospital and they're not looking at me. It makes me feel sad, but then I guess I black out, from lack of blood or something.

When I wake up I'm in a hospital room, hospital gown and my mother is speaking to a doctor outside the glass walls of the room. I have needles in my arms and my ankle is in a cast up in one of those bed slings. A man is sitting at my right next to an empty bed. He has curly golden hair, blue eyes, and is well-built. I look at him and say "No one is in that bed sir" I feel kinda stupid for he probable already knew that. He turns to look at me. His face broke into a smile, which weirdly didn't creep me out. I mean he looked nice, he has smile wrinkles around his eyes but he looks to be in his early thirties at most. He looks concerned all of a sudden as if he just noticed the sling and bandages, and said "What happened to you?" I replied "I fell while running from three older girls," I told him what happened, which was strange because when asked about my cuts and bruises I make up stupid stories but I can feel like I can talk to him for some reason. When I told my story he looked to become more and more angry as if I was his daughter, which wasn't possible because my father had died before I was born. He then stands up when I am finished with my story and says, "Well I hope they get what is coming to them, and I hope that you feel better." He pats my hair and leaves. My wounds fell much better as if his touch had realigned the bones in my ankle and had told my skin to repair itself more quickly.

My mother and the doctor came in just after the curly blond man left. I smile at them and say "Before you ask, I feel great!" Which is true I don't feel bad at all anymore. I sit up in the bed and look at them. My mother has tear streaks down her face and she looks like she hasn't slept in a week. I look at the doctor as he is quickly writing things on his clipboard. He then looks at me and says "Well, thats a good sign that means the drugs are working." I look at him and say "So when can I go?" He looks at me with an evil grin. The grin makes me want to kill him. But before I can he says "Well when ever you can walk on that ankle again we will dismiss you." I pick my ankle out of the sling and swing my legs off the bed, I notice that my knees are fine now. I then stand up and walk around the room. "Well I can do it! Now can I go?!" My mother smiles and says "Well, lets just let the doctors exam you OK sweety?"

"But I feel fine!"

"Well, little girl we don't know if you are 'OK' yet. We found some strange things when you were on the operating table, and" I cut him off and yell "I WENT INTO SERGERY!" He nods and I look at my mom, she won't meet my eyes. I look at the doctor and say "I'm fine. I'm leaving, and you can't stop me!" He looks at me and says "Oh yesss I can!" I back up from him, he has a snake tongue. His eyes became slits for a moment and I can swear that he looked like a snake at least for a moment. I back towards the bathroom door and say "I have to, um go to the bathroom now. Sorry." I turn and run the rest of the way to the end of the group room and slam the rest room door behind me. "I have only seen one other person do that, Ashley!" I say to myself thinking of the doctor. I lock the door and sit down on the bench that is beside the toilet. It is a small room, a sink beside the door then next to that a toilet and then two windows on the other two walls, and a bench beside the toilet. I open the shades and look down I was on the second floor. "Great!" I whispered to myself bitterly. I looked again, the window had a ledge and I thought of something crazy. I could climb along that and get into the room beside mine and then get out of here from there. Without another thought I unlatch the window it swings out. I then climb out the window. I look down, wasn't a good idea. I gulped and kept going.

When I reach the next door window I bang on it. A little girl comes up and answers it. She looks taken aback by girl in a hospital gown and cast at the window. The little girl is in the same hospital dress as me but looks about three. She has long mouse brown hair and bright green eyes. She is missing her two front teeth and when she opens the window she asks a brilliant question "Why are you outside in a hospital gown?" I laugh and think of the weirdness of it all and then looked down at myself and I laugh so hard that I almost fall of the side of the building. She grabs at my hospital gown and says "How about you come in." I nod and climb in. She then asks "Who are you?" I look at her and say "I am the uhh official window checker! Yeah, official window checker that works doesn't it?" She looks at me and says "Why are you in a hospital gown then?"

"Because miss noisy I got spaghetti sauce on my scrubs!"

She turns with her arms in the air saying "I didn't see anything." Once she was gone I walk over to the bench look in it, scrubs! I changed into a blue and yellow pair and look in the mirror above the sink. My hair had been washed since I had been here and it had re-curled since no one had straightened it, so it was in big ringlets around my face. I got a surgery mask and put it over my noise and mouth so all you could see were my blue eyes.

I walk out of the bathroom and I look to see the little girl. She is sitting in one of the beds and the doctor, from what I can tell is explaining how kimo worked. I realize then that the girl has cancer. I go and fluff some pillows and fix beds around the room till the doctor leaves with the girls parents. I go over to the girl and say "I hope you get better." I brush her hair out of her face and and fix her blankets so that she can stay warm. She smiles and says "Thank you official window checker." I smile under my mask, pat her on the shoulder and leave the room. When in the hallway I feel a tear run down my cheek.

When I get out of the hospital a boy about two years older than me is leaning against the wall. I look at him. He has the shadow of a goatee, a baseball cap for the Atlanta Braves on, baggy jeans , and a t-shirt for the Braves also. He sees me and stands up straight. I keep walking trying not to draw attention to myself, but he calls after "Hey, you need to come with me." I look at him and say "Hell no, I am not going back into that hospital or anywhere your gunna take me!" He looks at me and says "You see things. Monsters even now when your thirteen. You are labeled as a troubled kid, you have ADHD and ADD?" I nod and say "Yeah whats it to ya'"

He says "You need to come with me," he holds out his hand. I look up at the hospital. I see the doctor pointing at me with red eyes out the bathroom window I had crawled out of. I look at the boy again and say "You swear you won't kill me?" He nods and I say "OK, I am trusting you and get me out of hear!" He looks at the window and yelps. We run to a van that is parked and get in. He pulls out of the parking lot and turns to look at me he says "Its gunna be fine, and by the way my name is George!" I look at him and say "My name is Jill and thanks." George turns back to the road and says "To camp!" The van hurtles off and I don't look back.


	2. Florida

One day in March, while at school my second grade year, I was shoved into the wood chips and laughed at, by two third graders. I started to cry, because my knees and elbows started bleeding. Once I got up, the two boys were laughing. The teachers weren't paying attention, not that they would have done anything if they had. Then a girl with pigtails on either side of her head, freckles, and a pink dress with flowers on it, came out of no where and she went up to the boys a full three heads taller than her. She yelled "Leave her alone!" They laughed and said "If you don't want the same thing happening to you, you'll do the smart thing and leave. Got it kid?" She turned and said "Yeah I get it," they went back to laughing and she turned around again and kicked the boss guy in the crotch. The other boy well, he turned tail and ran. The boss then stood up and said "You'll pay runt." He then ran after his friend.

She walked up to me and said "Hi, I'm Jasmine." Her voice was cheerful and happy, she gave me a toothy grin and held out her hand. I took it and said "Hi, I'm Mary!" She was a full head shorter than me, and seemed nice. She then looked at my torn stockings and said "Your knees are bleeding." I looked down and nodded then added "and my elbows, but you know who's counting?" We laughed and went up to our teacher. "Ma'am, I feel and scrapped my knees and elbows." She looked at me and said "Marybeth you need to be more careful. You know where the nurse's office is." I nodded and thanked her. When we turned Jasmine asked "Your name is Marybeth?" I looked at her and laughed "No they still don't know my name!" We went into the school building, and I had a good feeling about this friendship.

**Six Years Later. Middle School.**

I sit on the Principia's bench and wait, Jasmine comes out with her book bag on one shoulder. I swing my letter bag over one of mine and pick up my clarinet case. "Jasmine, what you do this time?" She doesn't look at me, but I keep following her. "Jasmine, are you in OSS again?" She shakes her head and I nod. "So you got ISS?" She shakes her head again. I grab her shoulder and say "Then what happened?" Her hair is in its usual ponytail and she is wearing her glasses. Her freckly face had tear streaks down it. She sniffles, and I give her a hug. I then pulled her along and say "Come on we can hang out on the football field." and we do. We ditch our bags in the girls locker room, and go out onto the field. We walk to the far end where the old snack bar is. I get out my key and we go in the side door.

A few years back I had found a key and it had turned out to open the building. So we kept it as a secret hid out. Both of us have a key and so do three of our friends. I have the original and the rest have the first letter of our nick names on the top theirs. Cami, the strong on of the group, has one and it has a B on the top for Blue. Then Brian, the silly one of the group, has one with a P for Perry. Zack, kinda goth but not quiet one, and Jasmine, the trouble maker, theirs being Z and J. Cami, Perry (Brian), and Zack are already there. We come in and sit on the counter. Zack and Perry are playing slaps by the old fridge in the back and Cami is, as usual, being the judge, but when we come in they stop and come over.

"Hey Jaz whats wrong?" asks Perry. I explain that one of the snot bag girls had made fun of us and Jasmine had put mayo on their heads and sent a heard of lab rats on them. After the laughter died down, Jasmine explains that they are still 'discussing' her punishment. Cami offers to kill the principal but we tell her it isn't necessary. Zack then says "Well, they are demons so why should it matter?" We all groin. Zack has been saying for years that all the cheerleaders are demons and that he had seen them turn. He describes them with flaming hair, vampire teeth, and glowing red eyes. He persists for about ten minutes. But finally Cami shuts him up with a sock in the mouth. We always kept socks around for this exact reason. "Well, what are we going to do?" Jasmine shrugs and Zack chokes on the sock.

Now let me explain my friends they do need a bit of it.

Perry is a California boy. He has brown hair and changing color eyes. His face is pail and he has lots of pent up energy. Zack has very pail fetchers and is a little heavy, his black hair always looks dirty and he is pretty weird, and overly truthful he is also from Missouri. Cami has dark skin and dark brown hair, she is supper strong. She can lift all four of us at the same time for like two minutes. It's crazy! She is also a California girl. Jasmine is small about 4' 9" and has big puffy hair that is a black and her eyes are calf brown, and she has a small build but a massive personality. Me, I have dark brown hair but in the sun it has gold flecks, from my dad apparently. Same as my long fingers and color eyes. Bright blue, with flecks of green. I am skinny but not by much, everyone else in the group has a stomach but me and Perry. I usually wear jeans and a T-shirt. Unless my mom sees me then its skinny jeans and a trendy blouse. I wear my hair down and I straighten it. I am the only one in the group who has friends that are in the popular circles, but I don't hang out with them much. I am also the only one in a relationship. My boyfriend goes to the big fancy boarding school as they describe it, but he is sweet and nice. Perry, Zack and I are all smart, but Jasmine is too busy with writing stories, and Cami is smart too but she prefers doing things like knife throwing and wrestling.

We hear the bell. We all sigh and Perry goes too pick up his binder Jasmine follows him. Zack, Cami and me smile. It has been obvious that the two like each other for months, so it was nice to see that they were getting 'along' so well.

I was the last out of the three of us and I was shutting the door when I felt Zack and Cami freeze in front of me. I turn around to see the Principal standing in front of us. "Why were the three of you in there," he says pointing his thumb at the old building. We all gulp, but Zack is the first to speak. "We got curious sir." he said this very timidly and it doesn't convince the very large man. He grunts and says "Get to class your gunna be late." We nod and head off. When we are out of ear shot I stop, Zack and Cami looked at me and say in unison "What?!" I look back, the principal is trying to open the door. I gulp and look back at the two of them. Their faces are ashen I then say "Yeah thats why I stopped." I have to think for a second and then it hit me. I bolt towards the building. I hear Cami and Zack yell after me but I know what I have to do.

I take a hard left and go behind a pile of red clay that is so normal around Georgia not so much in south Florida. I look and see Jasmine and Perry in the back window. "Really you can't see him?" I whisper to myself. They do hear the bang of the door being hit with about three hundred pounds of force. I see Jasmine look out the window and I throw up my key. The signal that you need to get out. She nods and whispers something to Perry quickly he nods and they start over to the back door. I sigh and then a shadow comes over me. I gulp and turn around in my crouched position.

It's the snot bags. All six of them. I can't believe it. "Hi, Margret." I looked at the red head who had said it. I smile up at them and said "Hey, sn" I catch myself, and try again "Hi, Addison." She turns her head in an unnatural angle. I rub my neck and said "Um, your neck shouldn't bend at that angle." She and her little gang of other snot bags all laugh and their eyes seemed to be flicking between their regular blue to red. What Zack had said popped into my mind and then my mind says "No thats impossible" I look at them again and one of them seems to have caught their heads on fire. "Um, something you guys need?" I say timidly. They nod and I say "OK what ya need?" I give a bad fake smile and they laugh a wicked and evil laugh. I'm petrified. They then all lost the color in their skin, turning completely white, their eyes turn bright red, hair turns to fire, and one of their legs looked like a donkey's and the other looked like a machines. I stand up and see Perry, Jasmine, Zack, and Cami looking all freaked. I think I hear Zack yell "Told you!" but Cami hit him.

It is all a blur Cami comes running with a bronze knife! Yelling "For Ares!" I'm confused and frightened. She throws the knife and hits two of the Demon cheerleaders with it and they turn into dust. I scream. She then pulls out a lead pencil and it freaking turns into a sword! She slashs three more before I can comprehend what is going on. The leader Addison, hisses at her like a snake and she says "Well, I should of known that you were the scout. I will enjoy killing you daughter of Ares!" She lunges right onto Cami's sword. The last one fled and Cami's sword turns back into a pen. I look at her and say "Who? What!? Zack was right!? What the hell was that and how!?" Cami just looks at me and says "I got to get you and the others to camp right now!"


	3. Mike

_I hate those boys they keep stealing my stuff! _ I think to myself. I brush my hair out of my face. I stand up and look in the mirror. My curl black hair is getting so long that I have to brush it out of the way Justin style. My cargo shorts are too big so I have a thick worn out brown belt on. It is on the farthest hole and it raps around my waist almost twice. My green t-shirt is dirty and so are my tennis shoes. I hear my mom call "Your bus is gunna be hear soon Shelly!" I roll my green eyes at this I hate it when my mom calls me that. My name is Sheldon Michel Smith, not_ S__helly_. I go by Mike, at school that is. My mom on the other hand keeps saying that Shelly is cuter. It isn't its a girl's name I will insist but she will never listen. I call back to her "OK mom I am coming!" I put on my blue cotton jacket, pick up my worn out black book bag, and my baseball cap of the Tampa Bay Rays. We don't live in Florida anymore no we live in North Michigan. I hate it here. I go to a school full of jerks and jocks. Which I was neither. But I hear my mom calling again and I run out grab a Pop-tart and run to the bus stop.

Its a good ten minute walk to the bus stop I am assigned to so I usually run. It's a 6 minute run if you took the road but a 2 minute run if you took a short cut through the woods. Today I take the woods seeing that I am about to miss the stupid bus. When I am about half way to the bus I stop for breath. Like I said before I am not athletic. Then I hear a crash and a smash. I turn around towards the sounds. A giant man who is in a skirt thing, is walking towards me with a club, a giant club. Well basically it was a tree, a big oak tree. I did the only logical thing, I ran. When I get to the edge of the woods there is a van parked but I don't really think much of it, I am more worried about a giant with an oak tree in its hands. The girls who have the same bus stop as me are getting on the bus. I run towards it but then the giant comes out of the woods and the bus speeds away. I look at the van because it is honking at me a boy about 15 not old enough to be driving without a parent is in the driver's seat. A girl with blond curly hair and piercing blue eyes is in the passenger's seat. She looks about my age and I was just staring at her with my mouth open and then I saw the giant again. I ran towards the girl and boy and bang on the side door yelling "LET ME IN! LET ME IN! ITS GUNNA KILL ME!" The door slides open and I climb in slamming it shut after me.

"Drive dude DRIVE!" He looks at me with a toothy smile. I was freaked out for a second, like maybe this was a rape van or something, but then I look at the girl. She comes into the back with me and says "George drive that thing will crush the van!"

She says this to the older boy and he chuckles and drives calmly away. I look out the back window and see the giant man coming after us! I'm about to say something when the girl says again "George do the go real fast thing again!" She smiles a knowing smile at me like it was some inside joke we shared. The van went really fast like I mean it was breaking the speed limit on light! The girl and me slid to the back of the van, since there were no seats. I turn towards the girl and say "Who are you?" She laughs and asks "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" I laugh to and try to catch my breath. She looks at me again and says "I'm Jill, this is George and who are you?" I swallow and say "I'm Mike." She smiles and asks George "Are we picking anyone else up? Before we get to camp that is?" George nods and says "Yeah we are going to Florida next. I got a phone call from another camper. She has four half-bloods with her!"

Jill then explains it all to me and I nod at the end. I don't understand like ninety percent of what she had said but I want her to think that I did. She then said "We are all half-bloods, and apparently we need to get some people from Florida. All of us are attacked my monsters. Like your Giant. I had an evil doctor." She shivers and I take off my jacket and give it to her. She smiles and takes it thanking me. George just plain out laughs and I want to slap him. I can feel my face turn bright red, and I look at Jill and so is hers. We then settle in for the ride.


	4. Florida II

Cami walks around us and says "OK you four are half-bloods" I raise my hand and say "Sorry I'm still a little confused about the Demon cheerleaders." She rolls her eyes like she always does when people exhaust her. "OK those weren't Demon cheerleaders well they were but" Jasmine interjects her question "Who is Ares?"

I reply to her "He is the Greek god of war." She nods and says "Well, that would make sense for you to be his daughter." Cami sighs and says "OK listen all of you haven't meet one of your parents. Right?" Perry raises his hand "I have meet both of my parents." Cami sighs again and says "Biological parents Perry you were adopted. It doesn't count." He nods and puts his hand down.

We are hiding out by the high way in an abandoned house. The house is white with green accents and it is right out by the front of the school so we don't have to run far. So after the attack Cami apparently picks me up throws me over her shoulder and tells the rest of them to follow her. They do and don't protest. When we get here they revive me and thats when Cami started informing us about our lineage.

Zack doesn't say much and we are all waiting for him to start bragging about being right, but he doesn't. Cami was trying to get Jasmine to stop hipper ventilating and Perry was looking for something to defend himself besides his binder. (Yes, he still had the stupid thing.) I watch from my seat in the corner of the room looking at my phone. Cami turns and sees me and yells "Give me that do you want to get killed?" I shake my head and she deletes my apps that allow me to text and call. I don't have a plan so I won't be able to do anything. She calms down because Perry had come back in looking concerned. Zack and Jasmine have the same looks with a tinge of fright mixed in. Then Cami explains "Phones are like a huge flag that says HERE I AM COME AND KILL ME! So don't use your phones any of you." Perry and Zack nod and Jasmine says "Well I don't have one so don't worry." Cami nods and goes to the back of the house to use the land line.

**Perry's POV:**

"Perry! Get back here!" Cami yells. I walk back and look at Cami. She is holding a land line that looks like it belongs in the stone age. I look at her again and say "I thought phones sent up a red flag?" She nods and then shakes her head "Just mobile phones. Not land lines." I nod and then say "What you want me to do?" She hooks her thumb at the phone and says "Fix it." I look at her like she was crazy but went up to it and looked. I had it taken apart and within 20 min. we had a working land line. She smiles and says "Definitely Hephaestus." I look at her and say "Who?" She laughs and says "You'll see soon enough, get back to your girlfriend." I don't say anything but I can feel my face burning up and she keeps laughing. I go back into the main room and Mary and Jasmine are rolling on the floor laughing.

**Mary's POV:**

Cami calls Perry to the back of the house to do something and I take the time to talk to Jasmine. "Hey whats up?" She looks up at me and says "I wish I had done that Ancient Greek project now." I laugh and say "Don't worry you still got credit and if I am remembering right you just wanted a good grade." She laughs and it was nice to hear. I look at her and say "You know Perry likes you." She nods and I said "I saw you two in the hide out." She starts blushing hard, and stutters something about nothing happening. I look at her and couldn't help it anymore I burst out laughing. Then she started laughing and we were rolling on the floor clutching our stomachs and we look up and Perry had a major blush on and was giving us a weird look and it made us just laugh more.

Cami came in and said "George is coming. So be ready to go." We all nod and I say still laughing "Is George a half-blood too?" She shakes her head and says "No he's a Satyr. He has two other half-bloods with him. A boy named Mike and a girl named Jill." We nod Jasmine and me still laughing and Perry got his binder off the floor, I pick up my Abercrombie jacket, Jasmine got her black hoddie, Zack zipped up his jacket, and Cami got her knife off the kitchen table. We walked out the front of the building and a white van with "Delphi Strawberry Service" on the side. Inside the van had a boy about 15 with a goatee, and in the back a girl and boy. Both looked to be 13. The girl had blond curly hair and blue eyes. The boy had black curly hair and deep green eyes. They looked at us and I knew what they saw:

A short girl with black curly hair, red glasses, freckles, and deep brown eyes wearing jeans and a T-shirt.

A tall pail faced boy with black dirty looking hair, brown eyes, a black skull shirt, matching jacket, in really big jeans.

A average hight girl with curly brown hair, blue/green eyes, Abercrombie jacket, skinny jeans, who has red high tops on.

A boy with floppy straight brown hair multi-color eyes, freckles, wearing mismatched clothing, and a blue binder.

And then standing up in front Cami.

The boy in front opens the passenger's side and says "Hey, Cami! Whats up?" Cami smiles and says "Well I killed like five Empusae to save this one." She points to me and it makes me blush. We stand on the edge of the road in front of the van. Cami sighs and climbs from the front seat and says "Jill I am Cami, Hi Mike." She then turns to us and says pointing to each of us in turn "This is Mary. Mary get in." I climb in, "This is Perry. Perry get in." Perry follows after me. "This is Jasmine and thats Zack." When we are all in Cami says to George "You know goat boy we should get to camp this is a lot of half-bloods and I don't want any unwanted attention." George nods and we are off.

Jill, Mike, Jasmine, Zack, Perry, and I all are just sitting and staring at each other. Then Jill says "Well, I'm from Washington State. Where are all of you from?" Mike pipes up and says "North Michigan just a hop from Canada."

"Georgia, I'm from Georgia." I say. My friends look at me they hadn't known that but they did now and so everyone started telling the truth about where they were from.

"Staten Island N.Y." Jasmine says proudly.

"South California," Perry says sheepishly.

"Missouri" Zack says

"I moved with my mom and step dad to Florida when I was three," I say.

Then Jasmine says "Yep I moved here with my grandma and grandpa when I was five from Georgia after my mom died." She looks sad and Perry holds her hand. Jill and Mike share a look and I peep up "Yeah they are going out." Perry and Jasmine look like they were about to die. Massive blushes on both of them. Zack and me laugh till we had the hiccups and then we just hiccup for awhile.

Mike says "George and Jill picked me up when I was running from a giant in the woods by my bus stop." Jill then says "Yeah George picked me up at the hospital when I was running from my snake tonged doctor."

I look at them and say "Cami has been our friend for years and she saved me from the cheerleaders today when they turned into um, Empusae? Is that what you called them Cami?" Cami grunts and I take it as a yes and say "Yeah Empusae. They had red eyes, flaming hair, white skin like snow white skin, um, oh snaked tongues, and a donkey leg then a mechanic leg. It was so scary!" Jill and Mike exchange a look and said in unison "How many!?" I have to think and then say "Six I think. When she attacked them they turned into dust! It was so awesome! Oh, and one got away, but it should be fine."

George turns around in his chair and says "Well, you guys better get some sleep, its gunna be awhile till we get to Long Island." The van doesn't have seats it's just a flat piece of metal that was kinda cold. Luckily we are in Florida its always hot even if it was almost Thanksgiving break. We all lay down. Perry and Jasmine curl up together. He leans against the van's wall with his binder behind his head and Jasmine keeps her head on his lap. Its sweet. Zack leans against the back doors on one side while Mike leans on the other one. Jill curls up and lays her head on a folded up blue jacket. I watch them all fall asleep one by one. Jasmine falls asleep first then Perry with his hand on her shoulder. Mike and Zack fall asleep a little while later. Jill falls asleep a little after that mumbling a good night to me. I look at them all and thought how I might not see my family or my other friends till next year. I cry silently and fall asleep holding my phone with a picture of my boyfriend, little sister, step dad, mom, and me on it.


	5. Camp Half-blood

**Chiron's POV: **

"We are supposed to be getting six new half-bloods today, Cami and George will be coming with them. According to Cami she thinks she knows what two of the boys are. One son of Hades, and one son of Hephaestus. George thinks the girl that he got is a daughter of Apollo and the boy he doesn't know. All six are unclaimed but we have three we have no idea about. Get ready!" says Chiron to a Hermes girl who was his helper. When he goes to each cabin he says that he needs a person from each to come and see if they can take them on a tour. He gets those campers and then trots off to Thila's tree. One of the van pulls up and out steps a Satyr and one camper. He walks up to Chiron and says "Um, this the girl I found." Chiron nods and says "Take her to the Aphrodite cabin," because right over the girls head was a pink rose. One of the other Aphrodite girls came running up and said "Yes! Another good camper!" It was true the girl was pretty and that was what the Aphrodite girls thought was the best quality.

After about ten minutes Chiron was going to leave when another van comes zooming up the hill and down the other side. When it parked next to the big house Cami, one of the daughters of Ares, and George one of the Satyrs came out. They stand in front of the van door and say "OK Chiron you are going to love this!" Cami opens the door and a girl feel on the back of her head and saying "Ow!" George calls out "I need an Apollo kid please!" A boy with curly blond hair and blue eyes comes running and he heals the girl. She stands up and says "Hey could of warned me Cami!" Some of the campers backed up expecting the worst, but Cami doesn't do anyththing.

**Mary's POV:**

I look around from where I had fallen out of the van. My head hurt but not to badly. George calls for an Apollo kid? What does that mean? A boy who looks like he could have been the twin of Jill comes running over and he rubs my head and it fells much better. I thank him and he says "No prob." He runs off again. I then notice the guy in front of me is a Centaur. I look at George and say "Um, did I hit my really hard or is he a centaur?" The Centaur steps closer to me and says "I am a centaur, and my name is Chiron." I blush and try to apologize but before I could Jill starts screaming.

We all look at the sleeping girl who is screaming. It caused Zack and Mike to fall out the back end of the van because Mike had kept his hand on the handle.

Once they had gotten off the ground and tried to comprehend what was going on, they set to the task of waking up Jill.

Mike got her up by shaking her lightly and saying "Time for school sweetie!" in a girl voice. Jill woke up with a start and says immediately "I'm sorry if I screamed I have night terrors." Chiron nods and says "Come here young one." Once she steps onto the ground a golden bow appears over her head. The Apollo camper says "Cool your in my cabin come on." Jill waves bye to the rest of us and walks off with the Apollo kid.

A fiery red hammer appears over Perry's head and he looks up at it and says "Who is that?" Cami says "Hephaestus, see I told you!" A boy with curly brown hair and brown eyes comes over and says "Hey your my half brother! Come on." The two of them left. Zack, Jasmine and I all stood waiting when over Zack's head appeared a skull. A boy who looks about twelve comes up and says "Hey little brother." Zack looks confused and the boy just laughs. We hear him persisting that he is older as the two of them walk away.

Cami then leads us off with her and says "Listen your dad's will claim you later I bet. They have too." She then shows us all the cabins. I was drawn to the Poseidon cabin just because it was blue and I love the color blue. When we are passing the Dionysus cabin a bunch of grapes in a purple light appear over Jasmine's head. She smiles and says "So the purple one is mine!" An older girls came out of the Dionysus cabin and she says "Oh, dad will be excited to see you!" The girl grabs her wrist and drags her off towards where the van was.

Cami looks at me sheepishly and says "Um, don't worry your gunna get claimed." I look at her and say "Why would my father claim me now I mean he couldn't have bothered to say anything before so why would he now!" I throw my hands up in the air and run into one of the empty cabins. The cabin has a salt water fountain in the back corner and it has bronze sea horses hanging from the celling. I went over to one of the beds near the fountain and laid down with my face in the pillow. I start crying.

Someone is tapping me on the shoulder and I say into the pillow "Leave me alone!" I hear the person go over to the other side of the room and put something on the wall. Then walk back over too the bed I am on. The voice taps me on the shoulder, saying "Hey your in my bed." I slide over so there was room on the bed for two. The voice laughs its a boy's voice. He sat down on the bed and slid real close to me. I roll over so that I am facing the wall. When I start crying again the boy says "Why are you crying?" I whisper back to him "My father won't claim me..." The boy doesn't say anything for a minute and then rolls over so that he is on his back. After a few minutes he says "You had a golden bow over your head." I roll over to look at him. He had black messy hair and green eyes. He is waring a blue t-shirt and jeans his feet are bare and he looks at me and says "Hi, Mary."

I smile and finally feel like I have someone to talk to. Zachery my boyfriend, he turns out to be a half-blood also. I am so happy, I hadn't known but that didn't matter. He is about three months older than me and he is so sweet. I love him and he loves me. I look at his sea green eyes and say "Well, how long have you known?" He looks at me and says "Since my birthday" I smile. "Well, do you have this cabin to yourself?" He shakes his head "No I share with another boy named Percy." I look at him and says "Well, he isn't supposed to be back soon?" He looks at me and then it clicked.

Cami comes in and says "Wo! Hey, no no this is why the rule is two people can't be alone in a cabin together!" Me and Zachery broke our kiss and blush. Cami comes closer and says "This girl has a boyfriend Mister!" She then looks at me and says "You have a boyfriend!" Zachery and I start laughing. Cami doesn't get it and just says "What!" I look at her trying to stop laughing and say "This is Zachery, my boyfriend!" Her jaw seems to stop working for a second and that just made me and Zachery laugh more. She then says "Its time for lunch come on." I look at her and Zachery says "Come on its probable not the best idea for us to be late!" Zachery helps me up and we walk hand and hand to the mess hall.

When we get to the mess hall Zachery says "You have to sit with your cabin" I nod and go over to the Apollo table. I look at them and say "Hi, I'm" I get cut off by an older girl saying "Yeah we know who you are. You are the weird girl who attracts the demon girls." I look at her, immediately disliking her, but still say politely "I'm Mary." She sniffs and says "Well your not claimed so go and sit at the head table." I look at her I could feel my cheeks getting hot because it made me so mad. My fists were clinched and I say "I was claimed. For your information, a golden bow was over my head. I sit with the Apollo kids!" She sniffed again and replies "Yeah what ever go sit with the others who aren't claimed!" I wanted to punch her.

Everyone gasps, I look around and try to find what happened then I see a golden light being shown off of the marble table tops. I look up and I see again a golden bow floating above my head. I look at the Apollo table and they look at me saying "Come on" I go back over and try to sit down but when I do the seat disappears underneath me. I stand up and look around everyone has their eyes on me. The Hermes table is laughing and I look around and whisper "I'm sorry." and then I run out of the mess hall with my head in my hands.

When I reach the pier I stop. I then walk onto the dock and I can hear a pair of feet running after me. I don't want to say anything to anyone so I jump in the water.

OK I get it not the best plan but I just wanted to get away from everyone. When I did this I got to the bottom of the lake I sat down and held onto the kelp so I wouldn't go up. Then I felt a wave of water hit me I look up and see a perfectly dry figure in a blue t-shirt and jeans with no shoes on slowly sinking down to where I was. I gripped the kelp more and I pulled my feet up so that I could stay grounded, but I started needing breath and I let out the breath I had and I let go of the kelp the boy came closer. I looked around at my watery grave and say goodbye to the surface world. I don't have the energy to go up and with out air in my lungs I didn't go up. I saw all these bubbles coming closer to me and and surrounding me. I got to the point of passing out when the figure came to me and says in a clear voice "Let me breath for you." He then put his lips on mine and I felt air pushed into my lungs I felt like I could be above land. The bubbles were becoming a giant bubble and then I could sit on it and breath.

Zachery sat across from me and said "Why did you do that?" and I played dumb by saying "Do what?" He then sighed and said "You fell through a seat, jumped down into the Long Island Sound and then you repelled me from you in water! I can control water! All I could do was make bubbles so I could help you." I look at him and say with all my stubbornness "I don't need your help!" He looks hurt and says "I didn't mean it like that, I just wanted to make sure you were safe." He looks at his feet and I wished for the bubble to break in two so I could look away from him. I was disturbed when his half of the bubble broke off making two giant bubbles. He looks at me and I yell "Get away!" I don't know what he says because my bubble went farther into the Long Island Sound. I keep close to the bottom but the pressure hurts so I hoped that it wouldn't go any deeper.

At Camp:

The Apollo kids were weirded out by the girl falling through the seat. Then when she ran away, the Poseidon kid ran after her. Yelling her name. "He keeps pretty good speed for a swimmer," an Ares girl said. Jill, the newest girl stood up and said to Chiron "Can I go help?" Two of Hades' boys also asked and a Dionysus girl also asked. Then one of the Hephaestus boys jumped up after the Dionysus girl. "The heard of them went running after a girl who on first impression left an impression on the ground with her head." says the Apollo girl who hadn't let her sit at the table. All the Apollo kids tell her "Get out of here," and the girl leaves with her smug nose in the air. Chiron clatters after all the new kids.

Once Cami got to the pier Zachery had just jumped in. Almost a minute after Mary. Soon, Zack, Mike, Jill, and Jasmine are standing next to her. Waiting for the pair to come up, safe and sound. Chiron comes up behind the five of them and says "She'll be fine Zachery is the son of Poseidon they couldn't drown." Cami stares down at the water not looking at the head councilor.

Jasmine pulls out a key with the letter J inscribed into the top that was on a string. She leans over the side of the pier and dips it underneath the water, Zack and Cami do the same. Jill and Mike think it is a strange thing to do but Jasmine explains "Its a key to a run down...run down snack bar and it was like our club area. We would go there and when one of us was in there and a teacher was coming Mary would run over to a dirt pile and flash us the key. So we would know get out." Zack sniffled, and Cami says "She would make sure that we would be safe. I was supposed to keep the four of them safe, she wasn't supposed to keep us safe." Zack says "She kept me from getting expelled twice," Jasmine adds "Did the same to me but it was more like ten." She laughs a sad crying laugh and she sat up pulling the key out with her. Cami and Zack pull out theirs also and put them on. Jasmine put hers on also.

Perry comes running up and out of breath saying "What I miss?" Jasmine looks at him and says "Mary jumped in and hasn't come up, one of the sons of Poseidon jumped in after her, they haven't come up and you haven't even cared enough to help." Jasmine stands up and walks towards the cabins. Cami runs after her. Zack and Mike walk back to the mess hall, Jill walks behind them and pats Perry on the back saying something that made him frown more. He looks at Chiron and says "Is she going to be OK?" Chiron shrugs. And then says "I hope so I would like to know what is," he looks at Perry again and says "I hope so." Chiron trots off towards the mess hall. Perry stands there and then sits down on the end of the pier, his head in his hands. Mary is Jasmine's best friend. What is he supposed to do. He looks at the water and says "Just pop up you stupid Poseidon boy with Mary. Get up with her alive and well in your arms so that Jasmine will be able to get the news from me and then she won't be mad anymore." Nothing happened. Perry stood up and took off the key, he threw it as far as he could and as hard as he could. It went flying across the Long Island sound. He sat back down with his head in his hands, and waited.

**Back under the water:**

_That stubborn girl_, Zachery thought. _She always does this kinda stuff. I try to help her and all she does is run away. Or get mad or break the giant bubble and float off to the middle of the Long Island Sound! _ He could tell where she was because if he focused, like Percy had taught him, he could feel where everything was in the sea. He felt a ripple about a mile away. I focused _a leather string, with something on it. What is it? A KEY! Wait, what a key?_ Some fish come swimming past me and I say "Hey go and find a girl in a bubble like this. She is about two miles that way." I point towards the middle of the sound. The fish says back "Oh and why would I do that?" I got mad and say "Because if I wanted I could grab you put you in this bubble and watch you suffocate. That a good enough reason for you to do it?" my anger is taking over. I grab at him and he says "ALL RIGHT! All right I get the picture. I'll go and find this girl of yours!" I thank the fish and it swims away. Ten minutes later it comes back with the key on a string in its mouth and no Mary.

"Where's the girl?!" I say angrily the fish looks at me and says "I couldn't get any closer than a mile of that girl she is supper powerful. But I did find this thought you might want it." He drops the key by the bubble and I grab it before it falls. I pop the bubble and sink to the bottom. I look at the key. It has a P engraved into it by what looks like a knife. Then I think of Mary. She has a key she had shown it to me. It had a M on it. _What had she said about the key? I thought to myself then it hit me. _"Look, me and my friend Jasmine found this key. I'm getting four more made for my friends. It opens this food thing we have on campus. No one uses it anymore." I had cut her off by kissing her. Then we headed off to the movies. I had told her to make me one too and she had. It was hanging on the wall in my cabin. I felt like crying but I just stared at the key.

Some fish started to laugh and I grab it. It started to make the bug eye thing and begging for its life and I let it go. The fish swam away mumbling about how kids today! I feel asleep with the key in my hand. When I woke up it was day light out and according to my watch it was seven in the morning. I focused on Mary. It was easier, her walls of protection were down and I started swimming towards her.The waves helped me by pushing me forward the only thought going throw my mind is _Mary I must help Mary!_


	6. Abby and Jill

My dad, little sister Jill, and I are going to his work so he can finish cleaning out some of the tractor trailers. Well, we live about seventy miles away so we have to get up early and go. We get there at nine o'clock and he gives us a choice, "You can stay down on the floor with me, or you can stay up in the office for a little while. Which will it be?" My sister and I decide to stay up in the office.

To explain my dad works in a warehouse in Atlanta, Georgia. His 'office' is a building inside the warehouse. It has two stories and his office is on the top, they fix computers on the bottom floor. His office is a room with a table in the far corner, two desks in the center, two filling cabinets (one for each desk), a coat rack in the other corner, a heater against the far wall, and windows around the entire room.

My sister and I sit at the table in the corner. I sit in the corner kinda squeezed by her chair, but I still am able to work on the English homework I have to do, but my sister is drawing. I keep having to brush my hair off the page because my hair is too short to be shoved down my shirt but then too long for me to not have to worry about it. In other words its about at my shoulder. I sit forward and take a drink of water.

I look out the window in front of me. I see that the loading docks has one truck in and two other guys are out there with my dad. Jill, my sister, is drawing a rabbit with scuba gear on. Its kinda good but I still think its stupid. She hasn't gotten any marker on her outfit yet which is unusual. She's wearing a blue/green hoddie with a koala on it, a green over sized jacket over that, a pair of dark wash jeans, and brown/pink crocks. She is also wearing a gray Vail hat, that our dad had been wearing, it keeps her brown curly hair out of her eyes. She has dark brown eyes that can become blue, and she doesn't talk much. Well, unless we are having an argument.

We keep doing this for a while, but I become bored and plug in my ipod. We listen to Pink for a little while but then Jill complains about how loud it is. I throw my hands in the air, and say "Well what do you want to do?" She smiles a wicked smile that tells me that she has one of her diabolical plan to get us in trouble, and by us I mean me.

We go down to the bottom floor of the office area, my dad and the other guys have gone out to the parking lot to move some of the trucks. When we get the door open, with Jill's lock picking skills, we open the door and Jill says "There! You can praise me now!" she lifts her chin like she is royalty but it just makes her look strange. I laugh and pull her in the room. The room has a table and a workbench. The workbench has a partly taken apart computer and at the table sits a man in a pin striped suit, black leather shoes, ice white skin, and is wearing a black fedora. His face is hidden by the newspaper he is reading. We start to back up slowly towards the door, until he lowers the paper. He has bright red eyes, and a forked tongue. My reflects take over and I grab Jill by the sleeve and run out of the room. When we get to the top of the stairs and have shut the door too the office I lock it. Jill is panting but still manages to say "What...What" she swallows hard and continues

"What was that!"

"I don't, I don't know" I reply to her. Her eyes are wide and have become blue. I can feel the shake of the building because of the man. He is coming up the stairs, I look up at the ceiling, take a deep breath and say to Jill, "Get under that table, I don't want you to make a sound. You got it!" She looks like she is going to protest but then does as I say. The room stops shaking and I feel someone try to open the door. I put all my weight on it trying to keep it shut, but I know it won't do anything. I am a small girl and the man looked to be almost 7 feet tall, The door does remain shut to my amazement and my mind says _How is that possibly he could be up to three hundred pounds while you are merely a thirteen year old girl who weighs 110!_

Suddenly there is a sharp rap at the door. My eyes get wide and I turn and push harder on the door. Then right at eye level I see a small set of symbols a Δ and a Ω inside a rectangle. I for some reason knew that they mean _do. _I push on the door harder, but I feel a sharp pain in my left hand. I back away with my hand searing. On both sides of my wrists are the symbols. The symbols glow red, I stare at it and slowly it stops glowing and turns black. I look up with my wrists held up and see that the door is open.

The man stares at me with an evil glint in his eyes. His face has an unnatural smile on it, it looks like the one that the Grinch who stole Christmas wore while he was taking all there toys and stuff. Before I can react the man has stepped in and gotten to the desk with my sister under it. He grabs her and has her in a death lock in one swoop. She has tearer in her eyes. That is what breaks my shock. I run towards him I don't know what I will do but it doesn't matter because he has evaporated in a swirl of black dust. I fall to my knees and scream.

My dad comes running up the stairs and seeing me, crying and still on my knees, he says "What happened where's your sister?" That makes me cry more but slowly I regain the ability to speak. I tell him what had happened and he nods as if it was inevitable. He stands up from where he had crouched beside me and says "Come on we have to get you out of here." I stand up and go back to the table. I take the box that keeps the markers that my sister used, her notebook with the drawings in it, and my homework. I put them all in the bag I have brought, and pull out the switch blade I have also brought. I put the book bag on and put the switch blade in my pocket. I grab our jackets and say to my dad "OK, lets go." He shakes his head and says "I'm not going with you. Juan will drive you to the airport. I have to call the camp director." He bends down and gives me a kiss on the forehead. I give him a bear hug and tell him "I'll save her, I promise."

In the big tractor trailer I watch the road go by and Juan plays the Spanish channel on the radio. I don't understand most of it, but some I do. I mostly keep to watching the road. Once we reach the air port, Juan says in a thick Hispanic accent "Good luck little lady. Have a good flight!" He waves me off with a huge grin and I send him a two finger solute, and smile back to him. I get to the front desk and the lady says "Yes, how can I help you" her bored tone and role of the eyes indicates that she is sick and tired of doing this and I say "I'm Abby," but I don't get to finish because she suddenly snaps alert and says "Hello Abby! Let me walk you to your flight." She takes me by the elbow and walks me past all the lines and says "P23, move it." I don't understand why she is saying this but I'm just glad to get past all the lines. She walks me all the way to the flight deck and there I finally find out where I am going. New York City! I can't believe it. I have always wanted to visit New York, with all its history and beautiful buildings. I'm kinda a history geek so I think that it will be fun.

The lady leaves me there with one of the sturdinesses merely saying "Delphi Strawberry Service," I want to know why she is talking about a strawberry service when I could of been taken by a smoke thing, like my sister.

Once the plane takes off I go to sleep. I have a dream that Jill is chained to a bolder and the snake man is watching her, laughing it makes me so mad I want to kill him. I think of what my dad had told me "You control your dreams, it isn't set, the dream does not control itself." So I picture Jill being free, the man turning into dust again, but nothing happens. Jill suddenly calls out "My sister will save me you, you devil!" The man merely chuckles. I don't like him laughing at my sister and I don't like that he thinks that she is lying. I then notice that her hair has a golden touch to it. Like it is radiating gold. It kinda freaks me out. Then the dream changes, I am underwater with my cousin, Mary. She is crying and in a bubble or something. She is in the jacket we got last time I'd seen her. Her hair was matted like she had been there for awhile, but before I can do much the dream changes again. I'm sitting on a pier with two boys, one I recognize. Zachery, Mary's boyfriend but the other I don't know he has brown cropped hair and light green eyes his cloths are also mismatching and he looks really sad. I find that he is really cute also. The two are talking intensely about girlfriends and how they don't understand them but other than that I don't hear much. My eyes flutter open and I'm back on the plane. Everyone is getting off and I grab my bag and do the same.

I step out onto the pavement and my nose is assaulted by the smell Hudson River, and I have to hold my nose. A lady from the plane calls out from behind me "Abby! Wait! I need to take you to camp!" I look behind me and star at the lady in a blue skirt suit. She has blond hair and blue eyes, she has to much makeup and I find that she smells worse than the Hudson. She wears a pair of white high heels also which make her walk like a duck. I shake my head thinking to myself _of course I get the weirdo lady. _I give her a wary smile and say "OK, um, who are you?" She laughs and says "I am your father's brother's ex-wife's sister. It is so nice to meet you!" I give her another wary smile, and let her lead me away.

When we get out to the front of the building she whistles and an actual cab comes. I had always thought that that had been a NY myth. We hop in and she says "Delphi Strawberry Service, Farm Road 3.141 Long Island, New York 11954, please, I will pay you cash." The cab driver doesn't seem to care, and he drives away. We go along a dirt road for awhile and then abruptly the lady gets out and says "Thank you for the ride sir. Abby come on!" I slid out keeping the book bag on. The cab driver drives as fast as possible away from the dirt road and doesn't even wait for the money. My sorta kinda half aunt says "Come on sweet one just up this hill!" I roll my eyes but follow her up the steep incline. Once there she says "Alright now I have to go," she gives me a kiss on the forehead and turns to leave. I yell after her "Wait, what!" She turns and motions me to go over the hill. I look and there is a yellow house and strawberry field. I turn back to say something to the lady but she is gone.

"Great, just great!" I walk over the crest of the hill and it changes. There are like buildings from Greek mythology in one area, like twenty of them. A climbing wall that looks to be on fire, a huge pavilion, and what looks to be hundreds of other kids, and strange creatures. I look my mouth open and I see a horse with a man on it coming towards me, then I realize that the man and horse are the same being. I practically faint from shock but I shake it off and watch the horse man comes closer. He smiles down at me and says "You must be Abby, it is so great to meet you!" He sticks his hand out but I am busy looking at him, he is a white stallion on the bottom and a grown muscular man up top. He has brown red hair and a kind smile. I shake my head again and then shake his hand. "I'm Chiron, I hope that you will have a great time here!"

Then I see a gold glowing thing appear to be reflecting against his coat. He smiles down at me and says "Welcome to Camp Half-blood, keeping young heroes safe from harm for over three millennia" I say "Um, thanks whats with the gold light?" I hear laughter and look, three very pretty brunets stood next to Chiron. All of them have green eyes and look exactly the same. The said in unison "Hello sister!" I stare at them and they all giggle. Chiron looks at me and says "These are the Johnson sisters, Holly, Molly, and Dolly. They are your cabin mates in cabin 20" the three of them take my arms and lead me away towards the cabins and I get one more look at the horse man Chiron. The three of them explain that all of us are daughters of Hecate. The goddess of magic, and such. I nod but don't understand a thing.


	7. Love intrests

**Abby Geuana's POV: **

The Hecate cabin has a warm fire in each corner and since there are only four people in the cabin I get the last corner. The bunks are all stone made of little pebbles. I put my things down and turn to take a good look of the cabin. It was a bad idea. I turn back and Molly the youngest of the three is rummaging through it. I grab at the bag but she's like a cat. I get to the bed she is hoping around the entire room. I yell at her "Give it back you. You evil monkey!" She stops and says "Who is Jill?" I feel my eyes start to burn, and I yell back "None of your business! Now give it back!" I lung her and catch her by surprise. I have her pinned, I grab the bag and hiss "Don't. You. Dare say anything about her!" She nods and I get off her. I take the bag with me and place it on the bed again. I hop on the bed with it and say "Well, I had a dream that my cousin was here. One of you will take me to see her. Who will it be?" The edge in my voice even scares me but I don't let it show.

Holly is the one who takes me for a tour of the camp, it seems nice. The last place she shows me is the canoe lake. Two boys sit at the end of the pier. One with black curly hair, one with brown. I run towards them. They are the boys from my dream. When I get about halfway to the end they turn around. Zachery's face lights up. He jumps up and comes running towards me. He gives me a bear hug and squeezes all the air out of my lungs. "Mary, how could you? Oh, I don't care I'm just glad your safe!" He is stroking my hair and I think "Wait he thinks I'm Mary? Where is she?" But my thoughts end when he goes in for a kiss. He stops and says "What happened to your eyes?" I get out of his grasp and brush off my cloths. When I look up again I say to him "I'm Abby, Mary's cousin. From Georgia, we meet last summer." He nods and then starts blushing like crazy. I can tell I am to.

Then the other boy comes up behind Zachery and says "Um, dude you just tried to kiss this girl. Who is she?" Zachery then explains who I am. Perry looks at me and says "You look just like Mary. You could be her twin, well if you had the same eyes that is." I smile and say "I'll take that as a complement. I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" He replies to me "Brian but everyone calls me by my last name. So just call me Perry!"

"So who is your godly parent?"

"Hephaestus god of mechanical doohickeys and stuff, who is yours?"

"Hecate goddess of Magic. Can't really trust my cabin mates!"

"Well if you need anything built, come ask me. I can break it."

We both laugh at this but Zachery still seems uneasy. He keeps looking at the water and then back at us. He finally says "I should go and look for her again." Perry stops him and says "No dude you spent all last night looking for her. She doesn't want you to find her." I look at them and say "Who is this her?" They exchange an uneasy look and then tell me about what had happened a few days earlier. I nod and then say "I know where she is. I now this sounds crazy but I saw her in a dream I had. Come on I can show you!" They exchange another uneasy look but I grab Zachery and ask "You can swim right?" He laughs at this an uneasy laugh but still. "I'm the son of Poseidon I think it would be against the laws of nature for me to be unable to swim." I nod and throw him in the water. While he is preoccupied I run over to Perry and give him a huge kiss. His eyes told me that he was shocked but his lips told a different story. I hear Holly let out a gasp and I turn tail and run. I swan dive into the lake and see Zachery standing waiting for me at the bottom of the lake. I give him a tooth grin and we were off.

**Mary's POV:**

I sit in the bubble and then a fish swims past me I look at it but it doesn't come closer. Instead it picks up what looks to be a key. It then swims quickly away and I sit back down.

That night I feel like someone is watching me but it quickly fads. I go back to sleep, when I wake up that morning I feel a ripple as if someone had been thrown in. Another came quickly afterward but it is much smaller. I watch in the distance and will what ever is coming towards me to come quickly. I keep looking and I see something unbelievable. It's Zachery and me! I keep watching and realize that it isn't me, its my cousin Abby. I am so thrilled to see other humans that I hope that they would just rush forward. When I do this they seem to do just that. I will the bubble to pop so that I can go to them and meet in the middle. I then feel a sudden pop and I'm soaked. The water is freezing and the pressure is immense. I start to flail around but then stop. I'm dry, and warm. On one arm is Zachery, and on the other is Abby. Abby is holding her breath and I know from summers of the 'who can hold their breath longer' game, she doesn't have strong lungs. Her hair is crazy, and so I knew that so is mine. Zachery seems just the same underwater and it makes me so happy that he is here with me. I also feel guilty because he looks like he hasn't slept in days. Abby interrupts my thoughts by tapping me on the shoulder and pointing upward. I nod and we rocket upward. When we break surface Abby takes a deep breath to fill her lungs.

Zachery cause me to be unable to breath by giving me a big kiss. I laugh into it and say "Thank you, you saved me." He laughs to and holds me in place by holding my upper waist. I hear Abby give a slight cough and I turn to look at her. We have the same hair and hair cut tho hers has become lighter over the year, same body type, and freckles but our eyes are the key difference. I have bright blue and hers are dark sea green.

She gives me a bear hug and I give her one in return and she says "Lets get in shore I can show you my cabin, and the boy I meet!" I nod and we race to the shore. Zachery calls from behind us "Hey wait for me!" We laugh and keep going. When we get to the pier Perry helps Abby up and Zachery makes a kinda water spout thing that levitates me up to the pier. It was fun,and he climbs up with one simple movement. I look at Perry and Abby. They're laughing and Perry has gotten her a towel. It made me curious I mean Perry already had a girlfriend. Well, not officially or anything but it was pretty obvious. Zachery comes up behind me and I lean against him and ask him "What happened?"

"Well, that little puffy haired girl yelled at him and he didn't do much, something about you and she left in a hussy fit. Then the poor fellow waited for her to come back but nothing happened for two days and then he meet your cousin. She gave him a very friendly welcome and well, you can see whats going on now." I nod and lean into him again. I know that I would have to do some explaining on two things now.

**Perry's POV:**

She kisses me full on the lips I'm stunned but still I kiss back. She giggles and jumps into the lake after Zachery. She is so beautiful, and she likes me?! I couldn't believe it. Holly, a cabin mate of Abby, turns me around and says "I know you have a girlfriend. Don't you hurt her. She lost her sister! If you do she'll kill you and I will have my sisters curse you" I blink but she is already gone. I hate how the Hecate girls could do that. It crepes me out. I look at the water again, in the distance three heads bounce out. One of the heads kisses one of the other heads, Mary and Zachery. Then they came swimming back towards the camp. I'm glad that they are all OK, when they get to the pier I help Abby get out of the water. She is soaking wet but it doesn't matter she still looks beautiful. I brush some of her hair out of her face and she laughs. I suddenly had a towel in my hand I don't know where it had come from but I give it to her. She smiles a thanks to me and gives me another kiss but this time just on the cheek.

Mary is giving me a knowing look, as if to say "You like Jasmine we have seen you in the back area together we know you too have kissed. Don't you hurt either of them," I'm not sure which she would get more angry about me hurting her cousin or her best friend. Then I think of Jasmine and her outburst days before but also of the entire year of being with her. I feel torn inside...

**Jasmine's POV:**

Dionysus's cabin is purple with grape vines on the walls it smells nice but I'm still sad about Perry. I want to go and tell him I'm sorry but I can't I just can't. Cami tells me that a new girl has come, from Georgia. She had been promptly claimed for Hecate. Cami has been bringing me my food and has kept me up on what was happening in camp. I sit on my bed eating some purple grapes when Cami bursts in. She is obviously very upset.

"Hey, Jazzie whats new?" She has a really bad face for lying. You can easily tell she is avoiding what is on her mind. I play along and say "Nothing Cami, whats new with camp?" She looks at me and sits next to my bed. She then takes a deep breath and says "Perry," she takes another deep breath and I urge her on "Yes what about Perry?"

"I saw. I saw," She bites her lip and asks "You won't get mad at me you swear?"

"Yes I swear, scouts honor." I give her the scouts solute and she takes a final deep breath and continues.

"I saw Perry kiss another girl," she rushes out. She stands up and takes a step back. I sit silent in shock and then say in a very calm voice, "OK well, its not like we were going out. He can kiss whoever he likes," I stand up and she moves out of my way. I look to the pier and see him with a giggly girl. She has brown curly hair and is wearing a wet t-shirt, and jeans. I look at her and think it is Mary for a moment but I see her at the end of the pier with Zachery. I watch the two of them from a distance and then I start walking to the pier.

I walk up the pier and right up too Perry. He doesn't see me but he sure as hell felt my hand go across his face. The girl is startled and backs up from Perry. Her hair is down to the middle of her back and she has bright green piercing eyes. A darker version of Perry's. I hate it so much that I look at Perry again he is rubbing his jaw and looking at me with hatred and surprise. I can hear Cami calling for me but I don't care. I go to hit him again and when he goes to grab my hand I kick him in the privates. He goes down and I see on his face a bright red hand print on his face. We attract a group of campers.

I bend down to where he had fallen and hiss in his ear so only he can hear "I loved you, and you go and kiss another girl. I hate you now! Be glad that I'm in a semi-good mood." I walk off the pier in a huff. Chiron comes galloping up and demands "What happened!" I look at the pier and say in a calm voice "I slapped Perry because he is a cheating bastard!" this last part I yell so that all can hear. Chiron replies to me "Go to the big house and wait for me." I start walking towards the building.

He passes me with Perry on his back and I keep trudging forward.

The girl catches up to me and says "I honestly didn't know that he had a girlfriend, I am so sorry." I look at the pretty girl and say calmly "Don't worry about it he's yours now, enjoy the cheat!" I throw my hands in the air and keep walking.

When I get to the big house I sit on the porch swing. A man with black hair and purple eyes comes out and sits with me. He is wearing a leopard print shirt and cargo shorts. He hands me a diet Coca cola and I drink it in silence. He drinks a regular and says "I thought I would never have to deal with boy problems, never!" I look at him and say "Who are you and why would you have to deal with my boy problems?" I quickly add "Sir," he looks at me and I feel like I know him. He shakes his head and says "I'm Dionysus your father." I look at him with wonder but don't say anything. He say awkwardly "Well, we should discus you dislocating that boy's jaw shouldn't we?" I look at him. He is smiling. I decide I will enjoy having him as a father.


	8. The Orange shirt

**Abby's POV:**

I step back as I watch the short girl slap Perry. I want to go and throw her off the pier, but I don't all I do is watch. When she calls him a cheating bastard I don't understand. I then realize that the girl is Perry's girlfriend. I look around at the others none will meet my eyes.

Chiron comes and picks up Perry putting him on his back. I run after them and while running I pass the girl. I walk up to her and say, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I really didn't." she just throws her hands in the air and while walking away from me. Then, she says, "Don't worry about, he's yours now, enjoy the cheat!" I stand there and then a girl with blond hair and blue eyes comes from the cabin area and asks "Hey where is the Hephaestus kid with dislocated jaw?" I point towards the big house and say "Chiron took him," she runs towards it and I follow.

We reach the big house and I see the girl with Mr. D, one of the camp directors and I can tell that he is her godly parent. I go in without being noticed and I see Perry lying beside the fire. He has a bandage around his jaw and his eyes are closed, but he seems to breathing easily. I go and sit next to him. The blond girl looks up at me, but says nothing.

Chiron comes in and asks "What the Hades happened down at that pier?" I explain to him what had happened from being to end. He nods and says "Alright I will speak to Jasmine and then we will keep Brian here in the big house till his jaw relines. How long will that take Jill?" I look at the blond girl and ask "Your name is Jill?" She nods but doesn't look up she seems to be concentrating very hard on whatever she is doing "Maybe the afternoon, he doesn't seem to have any head injuries from the fall to the pier and his jaw will reline perfectly fine. You'll have to get a boy to cheek if he has any other injuries from, ahem" Chiron nods and then motions for me to follow him.

I follow and he says "You shouldn't see Brian for awhile alright." I'm confused and I guess that it shows on my face, so Chiron explains, "He has a prophecy around him, that who ever falls in love with him shall be put mortal danger."

I say "OK, I don't care. I would also like to ask for a quest. I need to find my sister."

Chiron just shakes his head and says "I can't let you go on a quest you haven't been here for more than what five hours!"

I stomp my foot and say "Well, someone needs to find her soon or I'm going without a quest." I go back and sit next to Perry in front of the fire and watch him sleep.

I fall asleep in the warm fire light. I dream that I'm in the cave again. Jill is hanging on the chains again with our dad's Vail hat but her jacket is gone. So is one of her crocks. I watch in horror as I see her hair quickly change black then back to brown. Its like she is a hologram the way that she changes from a brunette with brown eyes to a girl with black hair and blue eyes.

The demon man comes in and says "Are you ready to tell me the truth?" His long black fingernails run across her cheek bone and she turns her head so it can't be touched. When the hand moves away from her face I see teeth marks.

I smile to myself thinking _Yup she's a __biter__ for sure__. That's__ my little sis. _

She then says "I don't know shit, so you can go and stick those stupid fingernails and put them up your-"

she doesn't get to finish because he turns towards me and says "Who's there!?" The dream then fades and I'm in a subway. I stand and watch, nothing happens and I just watch the stop names change but the weird thing is they don't. It is the terminal for 33 street. Then I feel the small of my back being touched I jump and I'm back in the big house. I look and Dolly is standing there.

"It's time for dinner,"

"OK, thanks for telling me just let me get my shoes on."

"You are wearing your shoes."

"Yep, well I'm starving let's go eat."

When I reach the table I sit down. Looking around I think _This is my first day and I__ have already__: Stolen a __girl's__ boyfriend, saved my cousin, and told off the camp director. Well, this will be an interesting time. _

I look at the three girls sitting in front of me. They talk and giggle. I look around and see that everyone has someone to talk to except me and the boy from the Poseidon cabin. I check to see if anyone is watching. I cross to the table beside mine and sit beside him. He looks startled and asks, "Abby, Right?"

I nod and say "You looked lonely."

He nods and says "You know, you aren't supposed to cross tables." I shake my head and he laughs.

"Well, it's sort of an unspoken rule. You should probable move back. You know before Chiron gets back."

I nod and tell him "Have a good dinner!"

When I move back the Hecate girls are staring at me. "What" I ask. They giggle and one of them says "Are you sure your not an Aphrodite girl?" I look at her in bewilderment. "I don't get what you mean; I am not a daughter of Aphrodite. I mean I am not even that pretty!" They look at me with blank expressions. I sigh and lay my head on the table.

We get dinner and I just want to stuff my face but the others stop me. I look around and everyone else is getting up and putting half of their food in a fire pit. I sigh and take up my tray. I scrap off half my food and go back to my seat. When everyone got seated I ask one of the girls, Holly I think, "Why did we just do that?" "Because, it's like an offering to the gods." I nod and start to eat. Chiron says something's but I don't pay attention and keep eating. I hadn't realized how hungry I am till now and I think I went a little overboard. OK I did I lick the plate and fought for the plate when a harpy tried to take it away. It was a good BBQ, don't judge!

We go to a fire pit and have a sing along. It was really stupid but still fun. When it was over I walk back with Mary. We talk and laugh and have a great time. She goes off to join her cabin as I walk to mine.

I get in my bunk and lay down. I look around, and think to myself, _this wouldn't be a bad place to spend some time. _I roll over and look at my bag. My smile fades as I think of Jill and how she is somewhere in trouble and possible hurt. I curl into a tight ball and fall into a fit filled sleep.

**Jasmine's POV:**

Now after my little talk with Mr. D or Dad for me. I get to go back to my cabin, but I'm allowed to take part in the capture the flag. Which is fine with me because then I don't like exercise or stuff like that. I lie in my bunk and think. I sit bolt upright, "I know how to get back at Perry!" I jump out of my bed and run across the green.

I reach the Hermes cabin and knock. A pair of boys about seventeen answer. I look up at them and push my glasses up my nose. They have brown curly hair and blue mischievous eyes. They have the camp T-shirt and jeans on.

They look at me and ask "What can we do for you girly?" I give them my best mischievous smile and they say "We welcome your business come right in!" I walk in and it looks just like a regular cabin that you would see at any summer camp and it relaxes me. I turn to them and tell them they plan.

**The next day… Perry's POV:**

When I wake up, I see that I am in the bottom bunk of a bunk bed. It confuses me for a minute and then the days before come flooding back. I feel my jaw. It still hurt to touch.

The day before Jasmine (my sort of ex-girlfriend) had given me a hard slap in the jaw and then kicked me in the place where the sun doesn't shine. Suffice to say it hurt like shit. When Chiron came, I was so happy. He carried me to the big house and I was given this awesome stuff that tasted like my mom's homemade sugar cookies. I then went to sleep. When I woke up Abby was sitting beside me, asleep. I smiled, and then fell back into blissful unconsciousness. When I woke up again Abby wasn't there but I could hear her talking to Chiron about something. I couldn't make out what they were saying before slipping back into unconsciousness. Then I woke up in my bed.

I sit up and slide back so my back is against the back of the bed. I look around the cabin. It is made up of multiple work benches and some wall rectangles. A fireman's pole comes down in the middle of the room and a big bed pops up in the middle of the room. I look around and notice that no one else is in the cabin. I slide off the bed and hit the floor. The bunk above me is occupied but it has a cameo curtain pulled around so you can't look in. I take another look around and then notice that a change of cloths is on the end of the bed. An orange t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I pull off my green t-shirt and put on the orange one but I decide to keep my blue and green plaid shorts on. I don't like pants they suck! I look at myself in a piece of bronze scrap me to find that my short hair is a wreck. I brush it down and then take another look. Its better. Not great but OK.

I go to the dinning pavilion and see no one. Not a soul. I keep having this feeling that someone is watching me but I still see no one. I pick up a tray of food and eat it at one of the tables. When I finish cleaning up, which involves me leaving the tray right where I found it, I walk back to the green area. I get to the Hecate cabin and look in. Nothing. I walk over to the Ares cabin. Nothing. Hades, same. Finally I look in the Dionysus cabin, Nada. I then check all the cabins. Not a single person. I laugh and yell "Hahaha very funny. You can all come out now! This is really funny, I get it play a trick on the new guy well it isn't funny anymore you can come out!" I spin around and take a look. Nothing. Not a single sound. I run yelling for my friends: Zack, Abby, Mary, Mike, Jill, Cami even Jasmine. But nothing happens. I run all the way to the big house and slam the door open. Chiron is not there and Mr. D isn't there, no one again not a soul.

**Abby's POV:**

I wake up to the cabin's door banging open. Perry is there and he has a panic look to him. He is wearing a different shirt and it is glowing red. His entire body seems to glow a pail red very faint but there. He yells "Is anyone there!?" I walk up to him and put my hands on his shoulders and say "Don't yell no one is up yet. What's going on?" He runs off towards the Ares cabin stands in there for a minute and I hear yelling from the girls and some say "Run him throw!" He runs back out and does the same thing at the Hades cabin then at the Dionysus cabin. He then does the same to all the cabins. By this time everyone is up and some people are half in armor and half in PJ's. He then stops in the middle of the green and yells out for all to hear, "Hahaha very funny. You can all come out now! This is _really_ funny! I get it, play a trick on the new guy, well it isn't funny anymore you can come out!" I don't understand and no one else seems to either. He turns and looks at us all and then runs off yelling for people. I run after him and so does the Hades cabin, a girl from Apollo, a girl from Ares, Mary, a boy from Poseidon, and his ex. I watch in terror as he busts down the Big house's door down and runs in yelling for people. I don't understand what is going on. I'm still in my night cloths so is the Apollo girl, his ex, the boys from Hades, but the boy from Poseidon and girl from Ares are in armor. Mary is not with them and I look back at the big house. She is going up the steps; Perry comes out and sits down. He just sits there with this destroyed look on his face. Like the entire world has left him behind. I watch as Mary sits next to him and rubs his back. He doesn't move as if doesn't even notice her touch. The bigger boy of the Hades cabin goes up to him and kneels on the step before Perry, he says in a very quiet calm voice "Hey buddy. What's wrong?" Perry continues to look at Hades boy's feet. I hear a cough and look behind me.

Jasmine looks at me with evil eyes and says "I think that this girl did it. She was the last one with him and she is the daughter of the goddess of witchcraft."

I look at her but before I can hit her Mary says "Jasmine! She's my cousin and I know her. She would never do this. Would you Abby?!" I look at her and nod. "I didn't do a thing to him, I don't know what happened. I mean the only knew thing about him from yesterday is that shirt." My head snaps up and I run up the porch. I tell the big boy to move and he does. I look at Perry and some how know that it's a spell that makes his ears and eyes deaf and blind to the people around him. I then look at the shirt and pull it off him. He looks at my feet for a moment and then looks up at me. I smile at him and say "Can you see me?" He looks at me for another moment and he says "Who are you?"

**edited by: NinaT2000**


	9. Jasmine Gets Her Revenge

**Abby's POV:**

I look at Perry, I watch him his eyes run over me and he asks "Why are you in your pajamas?" I look at him and say "You burst into my cabin, all of our cabins" I motion to all the other campers around us and continue "You came in at seven in the morning. You started running around like a maniac and you couldn't see or hear any of us." He stares at me and says "OK, but you didn't answer my question. Who are you?" I swallow and hold back my tears. I turn away and say "I'm...I'm just," Jasmine cuts in saying "She is the daughter of a witch," Mary shoots her a filthy look and I start to cry. I look at them and say "I should go," I walk off towards the cabins.

**Perry's POV:**

A girl with brown hair and green eyes is looking at me. I am aware that my shirt is missing, and that she is in her pajamas. She is bare foot and from what I can tell she has just woken up. Her hair is a mess but she looks really concerned.

She asks me "Can you see me?" I look at her and ask "Who are you?" She looks stricken like I just slapped her. She just stares at me and I look behind her Jasmine is there. That fact makes me feel better. I notice that Zack, Mary, Jill, Mike, and Cami are there. So is a boy that I recognize as Zachery. Mary's boyfriend. The girl in front of me is the only one I don't recognize. I ask her the most brilliant question "Why are you in your pajamas?"

"You burst into my cabin, all of our cabins," she motions to the other kids and then continues "You came in at seven in the morning. You started running around like a maniac and you couldn't see or hear any of us." I stare at her for another moment but the only thing I can think is _who are you?_ I then decide to ask her "Who are you?" I see tears in her eyes but she turns and walks down the steps before I can say anything. "I'm...I'm just," Jasmine cuts in saying "She is the daughter of a witch," Mary shoots her a filthy look and I hear her start to cry.

"I should go," and she walks towards the cabin. Jasmine comes up to me and says "I'll explain everything. Don't worry." She hokes her arm in mine and walks me off towards the mess hall. When we get there she gives me a tray and herself one. Everyone in the pavilion is giving me filthy looks. Jasmine has me sit with her so she can explain everything.

"OK so what do you remember?" I think and say "I remember everything up to after Mary came out of the water." She nods and says "But you don't remember that girl?" I nod. She smiles, and says "Well, she saw us kissing and came up to you slaps you, kicks you in the balls, says that she loved you and then stakes off. I keep you company till you are all better, and then you as _she_ says acted like a maniac and went around the camp yelling." I nod and say "So who is she?" She shakes her head and says "One of Mary's relatives. Kinda crazy if you ask me, shouldn't talk to her. Oh, and she is a pathological lier. So don't even talk to her. I nod again and finish the rest of my breakfast in silence.

Jasmine and I sit at the edge of her cabin and eat grapes. We sit there and watch the camp. Suddenly I see that girl go by and I see that she has tear streaks down her face. She is now wearing an orange t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. Her hair is in French braids down both sides of her head. She holds a sword in her left hand and has a dagger strapped to her belt. I watch her pass and then remember what Jasmine had said. "She is a pathological lier" I turn my attention back to Jasmine and fall asleep with her in my arms.

**Abby's POV:**

I go to my cabin and change into a pair of shorts and camp shirt that Dolly gives me. I also get a dagger from her. I strap it to my belt and braid my hair. I look at myself in the mirror and decide I look fine. When I get out of the cabin I go to the sword station and practice for a little while. When I leave I see Perry watching me, I ignore him, because he has _her_ with him.

I walk past the Hermes cabin and two tall boys step in my path. I try to go around them but they move in front of me again. I sigh and ask "Will you please move," they shake their heads. I sigh again and say "OK but I did ask nicely." I pick up my sword and swing it at them. The taller one laughs while the other pulls out his own sword. When he swings it at me I move it aside easily. The shorter of the two, who I hadn't been paying attention too, comes up from behind me and takes my sword and dagger. I yell at that one and pull out my switch blade. I have it at his throat before he can blink. "Do you want to die?" He gives me a cocky smile and says "Do you want that boy to get his memories back?" I stare at him with my mouth open and say "Yes," they nod and the taller one says "Please take that knife off my brother's neck. I do and look at them. They motion for me to follow them into their cabin.

A bunch of other kids are in the cabin and they look at me but don't think much of me. I walk to the back of the room with the two boys and at the last set of bunks the taller one says "OK what happened is that little puffy brown haired girl came in and had us do a practical joke on him." The shorter one chimes in "We didn't think it would go this far," the taller one nods and continues "Thanks Travis, well she said that she wanted to make him a little weirded out. So we made the shirt so that he wouldn't hear or see anyone, well or feel them for that matter. Everything would look like it was deserted." I nod thinking of this morning.

The taller one continues "Well, it ends when you take the shirt off. But she did something else to it. I didn't realize what it was but she had added a hair. When we were doing it. When you do that well, it makes you forget that person." I look at him and ask "Forget them, how?"

Travis chimes in again "You remember everything that had happened with the person, but it just wipes that person from the memories. As if they got whited out." I nod and know what I'm going to do. I thank Travis and the taller one for their information.


	10. Mike and Zack

**Mike's POV:**

All this chaos is going on. With being brought to camp, to being claimed, to finding out I have two half brothers. Then that weirdo Perry gets TWO girls to kiss him! WTF I don't get what is so appealing about him. None of the girls will talk to me and all I have to talk to is Zack and well he is just weird.

When the weird Perry comes barging into my cabin a seven in the morning he looks freaking possessed. With his crazy eyes and all that yelling, I freaking fall out of my bunk. Zack just rolls over and mumbles "Five more minutes mom," I roll my eyes and say "Get your fat ass up your weird friend is waking up the camp like a possessed freak." Zack rolls back over and replies "OK, thats nice for him. Can you shut the door on your way out?" I roll my eyes and pull him out of the bed.

Once the stupid kid is wearing shoes we go out into the green. The kid has woken up everyone in the entire camp. I see Jill by the Apollo cabin and I look at my feet. Zack then helpfully asks "Why are you blushing?" I look up at him and say "I'm not!" Zack snorts and I kick him in the sheen. When the kid starts to run around in a circle Zack turns to me and says "Come on we gotta help him." I shake my head but follow him, not cause he is my friend or anything just because Jill is running after the freak also.

The kid is apparently much stronger than he looks because he breaks down the solid wood door of the big house. When he comes back out the Mary girl goes up and rubs on his back. What the, I can't get Jill to look at me and this psycho kid can get three girls to do things for him! Zack goes and starts talking to him but the other brunet girl goes up to him and takes off his shirt! The kid is might as well be sparkling he is so pail! I mean he can be Edwards brother! I don't hear what the kid says but it makes the second brunet girl start to cry. Then the ever helpful Jasmine calls out "She was the last one to be with him. She is a daughter of a witch! I bet she had something to do with it" The back rubber gives her an evil look. "I should, I should go," says the brunet crying girl and she walks off. Jasmine the snot noised kid runs up to him and takes psycho kid with her to the mess hall/pavilion. Zack comes back down to where I'm watching and says "Something is up with Jazz. I bet 'ya that she had something to do with this." I nod and reply "Yeah shes a slippery el. Well, I'm gunna go back to our cabin and change into cloths." Zack looks down as if just noticing he is still in sweatpants and a black t-shirt. "Yeah so am I," he says.

We walk back to the cabin together and see the brunet walking to the sword area in jean shorts, camp t-shirt and has a dagger strapped to her belt. I whistle and say "Wow, she sure changes quick." Zack nods and replies "Yeah if she is anything like Mary, which I think she is, she is going to go and take her anger out on an inanimate object" We get to our cabin and since there are only two of us Zack stays in the main room and I take the bathroom. When I come back out Zack has a black jacket over an orange t-shirt and is wearing a pair of jeans. I am wearing a similar get up. With orange camp shirt and jeans but I'm wearing my green army jacket.

A thought rushes to my mind of my mom and how worried she probable is, and of my brothers, all four of them, most likely thinking I'm dead. I am the only one with black curly hair, I am also the tallest of everyone. Thats how I knew that my dad wasn't the same as my brothers. They all have light brown straight hair and bright blue eyes. Just like my mom, she is an average hight woman in her middle age. She is very nice and I miss her. Even if she calls me Shelly. I frown and shake my head to get the thoughts of my family out of my head.

"So what you want to do today?" Zack asks me.

"I don't know," I tell the big kid.

"Truth or dare?"

"What?"

"Truth or dare?" he asks again.

"Dare I guess."

He gives me an evil grin. "Go up to Jill and kiss her, on the lips!"

I look at the idiot in front of me and say "No you moron!"

"Come on its a dare you have to do it!"

"Um, no I don't!"

"I'm older, yes you do."

"Oh, really why is that?"

"Just do the stupid dare! It doesn't mean anything."

I shrug and walk out into the green I see Jill talking with her friends. When she sees me she calls out "Hey Mike! Whats up?" Her voice reminds me of birds and I feel like I'm Charlie Brown with that stupid grin on.

"Hey Jill," I sigh.

She giggles and says "So what you thinking about dreamy face?"

"Um, er, what?"

She laughs and says "So did you want to tell me something?"

"No, I, I was just playing. You know what never mind." I start off back to my cabin but she calls me back with her siren voice.

"Hey, come back I want to ask you something!" I immediately turn back and walk up to her.

She grabs my face and brings it in for an on the mouth kiss! I'm so shocked that I just stand there for a moment. I then kiss her back and she lets go of my face and puts her hands around my neck. Her lips are soft and warm. Her blond hair is tickling my face and I almost laugh. I couldn't believe that I was kissing this beautiful girl.

I break the kiss so I can breath and I look at her. She looks at me and in unison we say "Wow," I'm breathing hard from lack of oxygen and so is she.

I look around and it looks like we have almost twenty people around us. Just staring, I look at them and say "Hey don't you have something better to do?" I follow their line of sight and they aren't looking at us but just above our head. I look up and see a light pink dove. Just hovering there it then flies away from us and back into the sky. When I look at Jill she is still watching where the dove had been.

An Aphrodite girl squeals "Aphrodite has blessed your relationship! You must be destined for each other!"

Jill and I break our embrace and stand awkwardly next to each other staring at our feet. I feel like my face has been caught on fire. I wish that I could turn invisible and not be noticed but no such luck.


	11. Jill II

**Jill's POV:**

I watch as Mike comes walking towards me I call out to him "Hey Mike! Whats up?" His face tells it all he is supper shy. He looks like Charlie Brown when he gets invited to the Valentine dance if you ask me but I think its cute. His black curly hair covers parts of his face but you can still see his green eyes. His beautiful green eyes. A random thought pops in my mind _must have his mom's eyes because Hades has brown eyes._ I shake my head trying to get that thought out of my head and look at Mike again. He is right in front of me now and has a dreamy look on his face.

"Hey Jill," he sighs. I giggle at this and say "What you thinking about dreamy face?"

"Hu! Er, what?"

I look at him and ask "So did you want to ask me anything?"

He looks confused and then says "No, I, I was just playing. You know what never mind."

My eyes get wide I mean I really like him and I thought that he liked me. I decided that there was only one way to find out!

I call after him, "Hey, come back I want to ask you something!" he immediately turns back to me. When he is right in front of me again I take a deep breath.

I grab his face and kiss him, right on the lips! He doesn't move or breath for a minute but then he kisses me back! I put my hands around his neck. His lips are firm and his shoulders are strong. I feel a ton of eyes on us but I don't care. All I care about right now is the boy in front of me, the kiss we are sharing and being with him. He breaks the kiss and I look at him, "Wow!" we say in unison. He is breathing hard from lack of oxygen and so am I. I look around and see a bunch of kids staring at us. Wait not at us just right above our heads. I look up and see a pail pink dove.

"Hey don't you have something better to do?" Mike asks them then he notices their line of sight also. Once he looks it flies away. I watch as it goes and watch where it had been. A girl squeals "It was a blessing from Aphrodite! You two must be destined for each other!"

Mike and I break apart and stand awkwardly away from each other I don't look at him. My face is like a volcano about to explode it feels so hot.


	12. Abby and Perry

**Jasmine's POV:**

* * *

I watch as the two other kids who had come with us in the van are kissing. Suddenly there is a pale pink dove above their heads. It just hovers there and I watch it. More and more kids come up looking at the bird. Perry doesn't notice because he is asleep, but that _Abby_ girl sure does.

She is coming back from the sword area and is all sweaty and gross. But she stops and stares at the two with the dove over their heads. When they finally break from the kiss about half the camp is watching and like twenty people are crowded around them. A girl is squealing something noncomprehending to my ears but I see the two move away from each other. Both with bright red faces.

Mike wonders off into his cabin and Jill runs off towards hers. This makes me chuckle which makes Perry move in his sleep.

"Abby?" he mumbles in his sleep. I turn and look at him. I check and see that he is still asleep but I think that "He can access his memories in his sleep but not in an awake state."

His eyes start to fluter open and I pretend to be asleep. He brushes some of my hair out of my face and I pretend to wake up.

"Hey," he says to me in a sleepy voice.

"Hi, how do you feel?"

"OK, I guess I had a weird dream tho."

"OH, what of?"

"I was standing at the pier with Abby's arms around my neck, and you came up to me. You slapped me and called me a cheating bastard. You kicked me in my manhood too! Weird hu?"

"Yeah, weird!"

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing!" I get up and hold out my hand. He takes it and we walk off.

**Perry's POV:**

* * *

I think of my dream. I had felt so happy when Abby was near me but then angry when Jasmine came. I don't understand. Shouldn't it be the other way around? I think of how Jasmine had acted when I told her: Concerned, worried, and what look like guilt?! Why would she feel guilty?

I look at the girl who claims to be my girlfriend, she is walking beside me like this is so natural when in truth the only time we spent 'together' was alone in the hideout. So why is she acting like this is so normal?

My mind continues to ponder this when Abby passes by us. Jasmine grips my arm like she is trying to rip it out of it's socket and shots daggers at the other girl. Abby doesn't seem to notice. She just passes by without a word. Jasmine huffs and says "I don't trust her. I am almost positive that she made you lose your memories!"

"What makes you think that?"

"She is a daughter of the witch goddess! What other evidence do I need?!"

A roll of thunder hits our ears, Jasmine winces and yells

"THAT WAS DEFINING I DON'T THINK I CAN HEAR!"

"You're yelling!" I say to her, "WHAT?" she yells back I shake my head and we continue on.

**Abby's POV:**

* * *

I stop and watch as the dove floats over the pair. Then I notice Jasmine watching me. I keep moving. I don't want to say anything to her till I have proof of her guilt.

I go back to my cabin and look at the cauldron in my fire. Yeah, hahaha the witch kids have cauldrons but really they are useful. I go up to it and check the brew. I take a sniff and I see a flash of my life. I nod and take out a small jar. I fill it up and cork it. It glows bright purple then looks like a cosmos but then turns to a clear liquid. I smile and put it on my dresser. I wave my hand over the cauldron and it empties itself. I pick it up and put it back in the cabinet.

I then look out the door. Jasmine and Perry are walking away and Mike is running into his cabin. I don't see Jill but I have a feeling that she is doing the same thing. I run in between the cabins and watch Perry and _her_. I walk right in front of them and Jasmine grabs onto him tight. I see him wince and it makes me mad.

They reach the mess hall and finally Jasmine leaves him alone. I walk up to him and say "Hi, I guess I haven't formally introduced myself. I am Abby Geneva!"

"Nice to meet you Abby Geneva. Its nice to see you not crying."

"Yeah, I don't look very nice when I cry. Sorry about this morning by the way."

"Its fine. I want to say I'm sorry about the waking everyone in the camp up. I must have looked like a psycho!"

We laugh and it almost feels normal. I see Jasmine coming and I to Perry, "Hey, come to my cabin at five. After dinner, OK?"

He nods looks and sees Jasmine and I dart out of there as fast as I can.

**Perry's POV:**

* * *

I sit down at a table and Jasmine says "I gotta deal with something real quick. You be OK?"

"I'm not five I'll be fine," She nods and runs off towards a group of girls.

Abby appears out of nowhere and says "Hi, I guess I haven't formally introduced myself. I am Abby Geneva!"

"Nice to meet you Abby Geneva. Its nice to see you not crying." I mentally face palm myself for saying that. I think of how rude that sounded and I'm about to apologize for it when she says "Yeah, I don't look very nice when I cry. Sorry about this morning by the way."

I look at her thinking how stupid I am when I blurt out

"Its fine. I want to say I'm sorry about the waking everyone in the camp up. I must have looked like a psycho!"

We laugh at this and I finally feel comfortable. She then looks quickly to the side and gets tense. I know what she sees, Jasmine. She looks at me with an urgent look and says "Hey, come to my cabin at five. After dinner, OK?"

I nod not knowing what to say. I look to see where Jasmine was and when I look back Abby is gone.

"Why were you talking to her?" Jasmine asks me.

"Because shes nice and I don't mind talking to nice people! Is there something wrong with that?"

Jasmine huffs then says "I told you I think she took your memories! Why don't you listen to me? My gods why are you acting like an idiot?!"

I stand up so that I am looking down at Jasmine and say "I can talk to who ever I want! You are not my boss!"

She looks taken aback by this. I still feel so angry at her so I stalk off towards the cabins.

When I reach the green I just wander. I wind up at the Hecate cabin. I look in and see that Abby is laying down in a bunk looking at a notebook.

I walk and knock on the door frame.

She looks up and smiles. "I didn't think that you were coming till after dinner."

I smile and say "Yeah I just, I just don't know what to do anymore. I just have this feeling that something I am doing is wrong."

I start to babel but she says

"Hey, its fine. I made something that is supposed to help. Do you, um, want to try it?"

I nod and she walks over to a dresser by the bed. She opens up the top cabinet, what she pulls out looks like a jelly jar of water. I watch the liquid and it changes colors as she holds it: violet, sky blue, and then sea green. When she comes over to me it changes to a dark red with flickers of orange and yellow. As if it was a fire, but when I take it it turns dead black!

I look away from the jar and at Abby. Her face shows no emotion. She touches the jar and a mini cosmos erupts with pinks and purples, its beautiful. She looks up at me again smiles. This reassures me enough to open the lid.

The smell is fragrant, and fruity? Maybe with a little bit of flowers mixed in. I put the jar to my lips and take a sip. It taste varies as I drink. First it tastes like banana pudding, then chocolate cake, then sugar cookies. I remove my lips from the jar and look at Abby. She seems to have a silver glow to her. This puzzles me and then I feel a weightless feeling. Abby moves her lips but I hear nothing. The next thing I know I'm in a dark room.

* * *

The room has a candle lit in a corner and seems to have a bed, dresser, book case, fireplace, and side table. I watch as a girl no older than seven comes in. She has a white dress and bonnet on. She is smiling and seems to be saying something to the figure behind her. Its a grown woman with a bonnet and big hoop skirt dress on. She looks very proper and she doesn't seem to care what the little girl is saying. The girl jumps into the bed and shimmies under the covers. When she holds her arms out for a hug the woman mouths "Goodnight," and leaves. The child seems to be sad but goes to sleep.

The room changes the book case becomes full of large books with covers that I can't read. A desk is in the far corner now and instead of a little girl coming in a teenage girl with long blond curls and in a blue hoop dress walks in. She takes something off the side table and then leaves the room. I wonder why this is being shown to me but then the seen changes again.

It is the same room but a middle aged woman is in the bed holding a newborn baby. When a man comes in she greats him with a tired smile. They embrace and kiss the child.

It becomes a seen when it is late at night and the woman, man and child are in the bed sleeping. A group of bright lights come through the window and the man gets up. I follow him and see an angry mob. He runs to the woman and child and says "Go to the seller. They are coming to take you away Elizabeth! Go run!"

The woman gets up and runs out of the room with the baby in her arms. The man gets a riffle and opens the window.

The next seen I see is the woman in a burning seller. She is holding the baby to her chest and is yelling "You and all your children will be cursed to be forever alone! You will never have children again! If they have children their families shall be doomed just like you have doomed mine!" The woman and child glow a brilliant silver like Abby had and then nothing.

* * *

I wake up in a bunk by a fire. I look and see Abby. She isn't glowing anymore but she still looks worried.

"Perry? Are you, are you alright?"

"Er, I guess?"

She smiles and then starts apologizing and saying how sorry she is. Then everything just clicks. I meet her at the pier, she kissed me, Jasmine slapping me, calling me a cheating bastard. I look at her and don't hear what she is saying but pull her to me and kiss her. She seems surprised but not at all angry.

When she pulls away she asks "What? Why?"

"I remember you Abby, I am so so very sorry. I am an idiot! Please forgive me," She laughs and in response gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't blame you and FYI you're most definitely forgiven!" She gives me a hug and I feel like I am the luckiest boy on the face of the Earth!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**OK so how is that for an ending to a chapter! OK, so most likely just to give you a heads up I will be focusing more on the Adventure part of the story! Sorry about the gushy stuff I thought it was sweet but it will get more exciting and please if you like it then review, favorite or if you don't have an account just READ! Thanks for reading!**

**~lilmonkey13 **


	13. Jill Geuana

**Jill Geuana's POV:**

* * *

The smoke man has held me for about four days I think. I lost one of my shoes when I kicked him in the face, and my jacket when he took me away from my Dad's work. At first he kept me chained to a rock in front of a big fire pit thing but I bit him five or six times and so he moved me to a different area. I think he was really freaked when he saw Abby standing in the corner but he seemed to be unable to see her just tell that someone was there. But she just disappeared after that. I didn't understand that but so far she hasn't shown up again.

Today is the fifth day of being here, I think and I am in a hole in this stupid cave. He comes in twice a day with food but I don't eat much. I mean the dude kidnapped me why would I take his food. But I also know that if I don't eat at all I will die of starvation. My cloths are tattered and I have taken off my sweat shirt and rolled up my jeans. I always keep my hat on, it makes me feel like my Dad is there with me. I have a blue t-shirt on with red writing, that Abby had gotten me in Florida when visiting our cousin Mary, its comfortable but singed in areas. I think it says "Florida Bay!" but I don't know and don't particularly care.

* * *

The smoke man entires the room and says to me "All right will you tell me where your sister and the other half bloods are?"

He asks me this every time he comes with my food and I tell him the same thing every time, "I don't know where they are for all I know they are still in Georgia and will you tell me what a _half blood _is? I still don't know."

The smoke man doesn't give me food, so when he starts walking out I say "HEY! I'm hungry!" the man doesn't turn around he just shuts the door again.

* * *

The room I'm in is just a hard packed floor with smooth rock walls. The only out of the ordinary thing is the door. It's bronze and completely smooth, about eight feet high and from what I can tell when it is open three feet wide. It isn't hollow so I have no way of getting out.

Then it happens again, a flash of electricity running down my spin. Down my arms, legs and through my skull. Shots of electricity shoot out of my fingers and I feel drained. I fall over on the cold floor and say to myself, "I'm a freak." I begin to cry and stay on the floor.

* * *

This has happened a few other times at home once when I was seven and the day I was taken.

When I was seven my dad got a new car. It was a green, four door Honda civic. When Abby and Dad went into the dealership I stayed outside for a minute. I had a flash of electricity go through me and when I touched the car it went into it. The car had turned itself on for a second. I saw arcs of electricity run on it for a little while and then I ran back into the dealership. When we all came back out Abby and Dad got shocked by the car. They thought it was a funny coincidence but till we got ride of that car this year, every time anyone touched it they got shocked. I didn't want to be seen as a freak so I didn't tell a soul.

The day we left for Dad's work I had the same thing happen. I hadn't thought of that day at the dealership for years and then it goes and happens again. Abby had been inside looking for her ipod when it happened and my Dad was in the garage looking for his tool belt. I climbed into the car so no one would see me and I looked in the rear view mirror. When I did there was a different girl looking back. A girl with black hair and bright blue eyes. I almost yelled out but I stopped myself. Then like I was static in a T.V. I was back to normal. Brown hair and matching eyes. I was silent for the entire ride thinking of this and trying to think of what to say.

* * *

I come out of my memories when the door opens again. The smoke man is back and he has the food tray. He puts it down by the door and says "Eat," he then leaves.

The tray has: one biscuit, a can of Spam, and a bottle of water. I eat the biscuit and drink the water but I can't eat the Spam because, one its Spam, and two its in a can that needs a can opener. I pick up the can and roll it around the room. I do this for a while then out of no where a trap door opens up in the floor taking the tray. Usually he came back and took the tray so this confused me.

I keep rolling the can till I'm tired. I lay down with my head on my sweat shirt and think for a little while.

* * *

In my dream I'm still in the room. Its exactly how it looks when I am awake but there are seven or eight cans of Spam in one of the corners. I crawl over to the pile of cans and see that they are all empty! I look around and look in the pocket of my sweat shirt. A pocket knife that Abby had given me for my birthday. I look at it and think _this has a can opener! _

I wake up with something hard pressed against my face. I sit up and see that I was laying on the pocket. I pull out my knife. I look at the can that is sitting beside my makeshift pillow. I take out the part of the knife that has a can opener and try it out.

After four or five tries I open the can of Spam and pull out the meat. I haven't ever actually seen Spam only heard of it on Monty Python **[Author's note:British Movies]**. I pull them out there are three of them in the can and they stink. When I get them all out I put them where the trap door is, I also pour the juice on the trap door. I pour some of the water I have from the bottle and rinse out the can so it won't stink. I pour that liquid out also on the trap door and wait. When the trap door falls the gross food goes with it and I don't smell it, much, anymore. I look at the can and decide that I will make myself a weapon out of it.

* * *

It took me all day to get the stupid can cut so it was pointy, I cut the sides so that they were spikes and then I made them deadly pointy by sharpening them with the nail file on the knife. I looked at my can and decided that it was good enough. I put the can in the corner like my dream and put my sweat shirt there also.


	14. Dinner and a death mission

**Jill Geneva's POV:**

Its the seventh day of being the smoke man's prisoner and I am sick and tired of it.I can feel myself waisting away. I look at my things and take stock of what I have.

One sweatshirt, a t-shirt, a pair of jeans, one shoe, four cans of pointy Spam, a pocket knife and my own skills. Thats all I have to work with.

* * *

The Smoke Man comes in with my food and I sit in front of my supplies so that he won't take them. He looks at me and says "At dinner time tonight you will be coming to and having it with me, and my wife."

I stare at him stunned but he doesn't wait for my response he just leaves the room again. I look at the food: water in a plastic bottle and a biscuit. No Spam this time. I curse under my breath and get my things together. I put on my sweatshirt and put the knife in my pocket. I take the cans and realize I won't be able to use them. I still put my best one in my sweatshirt pocket and look. It isn't quite that noticeable but I'm worried that the Smoke Man will notice. I put it back in the pile and decide on my strategy. I slowly slide into the grasp of sleep and drift away.

* * *

In my dream I'm in a room with a table and a very pretty lady sitting at one end and the Smoke Man at the other. I am standing between the two the woman seems very kind with a sweet smile and just trustworthy. She stands and says in a wispy voice,

"Come with me child of Jupiter. I will show you the way."

I follow her and she leads me down a hall like the hole that I am in, smooth walls and packed earth floor. We take a left and through a bronze hall, then a right down a gold one. Then we are back in a dirt hall. I look at the woman but she just continues on. We get to the end of the hall and there is just a wall of dirt in front of us. She looks at me and says "You have the key, you know what to do. Good luck child."

I'm about to ask what she means but the dream fades away.

* * *

I wake with a start and see that the tray is gone and I hear a knock on the door. I look at in surprise and say "Yes?"

"I thought you might be in need of new cloths. Here," The woman from my dream comes in with a new pair of jeans, a purple short sleeved shirt, a jean jacket, and a pair of white tennis shoes. She puts them down in front of me and says "Here is a comb too. Your hair is a mess." I look back at the cloths and thank the woman. She smiles and then leaves.

I put the new cloths on I look down at myself and everything fits. I feel the jacket and see that there is something in the pocket, a gold locket. On it is a pail pink bird flying near a matching flower with leaves still attached. I smile at it and rub my finger across the surface. I suddenly have gold armer on. I almost yell out with surprise but I stop myself. On the breast plate is the same bird but much larger. It also has the flower with its leaves still attached next to it like it was still the locket. I run my hand over it and it changes back to a locket. I smile down at the item and put it on around my neck.

* * *

The smoke man comes in and says "Dinner, if you do anything I will chain you back to that rock!" I nod and try to act pitiful, but I know something that the Smoke Man doesn't. I'm getting out of this cave and it will be at dinner.

* * *

**Back at Camp Half-blood, Abby's POV:**

I wake up this morning with no dreams to remember. This I am thankful for. I roll off my bed and change into my cloths.

Once dressed I wake up Holly, Molly, and Dolly. They get dressed in there matching orange shirts and white shorts. I look at them and say "Um, you know no one can tell the difference between the three of you when you dress like that," They nod and put their hair up in pony tails. I shrug and get my shoes on.

We get to the mess hall and Jill comes running up to me. I'm about to say good morning but she speaks first.

"Chiron needs you, Perry, Mary, and Zachery in the big house right now! Do you know where they could be?"

I shake my head and she motions for me to go on.

When I get to the big house I see that Mike and the other guy from the Hades cabin are already there. I sit down on a couch and we all sit in a awkward silence. Mary and Zachery come in and they look at all of us. Mary asks me silently "What is going on?" I shrug. She nods and Zachery and her sit next to me.

Perry comes in with Jill and he says to her, "You know you didn't have to come and wake me up! Its still, what seven o'clock!" He sees me and his face brightens.

Once we are all seated Chiron comes in. He looks at us all and says "Good all of you are here. Now the reason for my calling you all here is that a daughter of Zeus has been taken and we need to save her. She is in California, so it will be a long trip,"

I cut him short, "I'm sorry! My sister was taken by some smoke guy what like a week ago! And all you care about is some Zeus kid! No I am going after my sister," Chiron holds up his hand I quietly grumble.

"The girl hasn't been yet identified. She is a daughter of Zeus, so therefor in more danger than your sister. I know that you must be worried but,"

Mary cuts him off this time saying, "Why is this the first I am hearing of Payton being missing!" I look at her and say "Payton stopped going by that three years ago, she goes by Jill now."

Chiron yells "MAY I FINISH?!" We stop speaking and he says, "All of you are needed on this trip. You will be going in groups of two across California so that you can find her."

Zachery stands up and says "Are you kidding? We have to go all across California, which you on a number of occasions have said is a really really bad place to find a half-blood, to find a girl who could be anywhere! Are you crazy! This is a death mission!"

We all look at our feet and think of what Zachery had said. It was true in just a week Chiron had said at least three times that California was bad news and the other campers had told me this too. I stood up and said "If this is a death mission find out where in California this girl is and then I will consider it. Until then it is still a death mission and I am not going." I leave the room and hear feet following me. I look and Mary, Perry, the Hades cabin and Zachery. I thought about it and realized that Jill was the only one left in there. I go to Perry and he says "I'm not going without you." This makes me smile and I take his hand.

* * *

**Jill still in the cave's POV:**

* * *

I follow behind the Smoke Man and he leads me into the dinning room just like in my dream. I had gotten my Dad's Vail hat before we had left and stuck the knife in my pocket.

The woman gives me the same smile and says "Please be seated child." The table seems to be made of oak and has a red table cloth on top. The table is set for a four coarse meal and I just stair for a minute.

The Smoke Man sits and they both look at me. I look where the hall of dirt had been in my dream but there was just a wall, so I sit down.

* * *

The first coarse comes and it looks to be clay. I look at it and it appears to be moving. I look over to where the chief was and he was standing in the archway of the dirt hall. I slowly scoot my chair back and pick at the clay. They take the moving clay away and bring something that you would feed to a cat. I scoot my chair back so now only my knees are under the table. I keep the table cloth over my legs so it gives the appearance that I am scooted in fully. I look at the woman, she is gracefully eating the cat food, the Smoke Man is silently eating the food like a dog. I look and the chief isn't in the doorway anymore but the door is! I see my chance and I scoot out just a bit more and look up again, everything is the same. I take a shaky breath and run.

* * *

It felt like I wasn't even touching the ground most of the time I ran so fast.

Turn left onto the bronze hall, turn right onto the gold hall, then back to a dirt hall. A wall of dirt I look and say to it, "Open!" I hear foot falls behind me and I bang against the stupid wall. I look behind me and see the Smoke Man. I grab at the necklace and say "Please, save me." I feel heat radiating off the necklace. I let it go and it glows a bright white. I look at it and feel another heat coming from behind me. I turn and see the sun, blue sky, and green rolling hills. I look back and realize how dark it had been in that cave. I walk over the threshold and the wall of dirt falls back down, with screams of anguish from the Smoke Man.


	15. A red Truck and the Voice in my head

**Jill's POV:**

I walk out of the cave into the world. The sky is blue without a cloud in the sky and it is a mild seventy out at least. Outside of the cave is a ledge and then a fifty foot drop to a field of green.

I walk to the edge and look over, my stomach flips and I move away from it. I look at the entrance of the cave again and know I have to move soon or the Smoke Man will figure out how to get out or just materialize and grab me again.

I have to get away and quick. I walk over to one of the sides and see that there is a semi-large walkway that goes down to the bottom.

I step onto it and a few pebbles fall off. I take a shaky breath and put both of my feet on it. I cling to the wall of rock so I don't fall. As I go the ledge gets thinner.

When the ledge gets to the point of being toe thin I look down again. Its now just twenty feet down and I try to remember if that kind of fall would break something. I decided that it would but I couldn't keep going like this. My armor is still on so I turn around and once with my back against the rock I close my eyes and jump.

When falling I roll so that I will land on my left foot and then roll onto my back. Well, landing on my foot worked sorta. I rolled because my ankle twisted weird. I laid there and tried to calm down. It felt like my ankle was on fire. My chest hurt from landing on the hard armor and then the ground. I run my hand over my armor and it changes back to my necklace. When I decide that I can walk again I sit up and push myself to my feet.

I look at the sky again, because as I had laid there the sky had become dark. It looks like a storm is coming towards me. A patch of thunder erupts and I jump it scares me so much. I look at where I am and decide that it is not the best place to stay. Large open area near trees and the only tall thing besides the trees is me, uh no thanks.

I look at the sky and it starts to rain. I crackle with electricity, this makes me more nervous, which makes me crackle more. I decide to keep moving and run into the forest of trees.

I notice that all the trees are in lines and a certain distance away from each other, and that all the trees look like Christmas trees. I stop and look, yup all Christmas trees, which means. I don't get to finish the thought because it feels like a bucket of water has been dropped on my head. I look up and see that it is raining in sheets now. I run and try to keep my footing. I mostly do but some times I trip on something, like my feet, or I slip on the slippery ground. The temperature has dropped by thirty degrees, or well thats what it feels like when I'm running in freezing rain in soaked cloths and no warmth hitting me. I keep going till the trees abruptly end. I then slink back behind one of the trees and look at the area in front of me.

A dirt circle almost completely surrounded by Christmas trees. The one part not surrounded by the trees is a little dirt road that goes onto a highway. Over the dirt road is a sign that says, "Clancy's Christmas Trees!" I look around and there is one car in the dirt circle. A red Chevrolet Truck, the owner of the truck seems to be sleeping in a foldable chair beside the truck. How he can sleep in this weather is beyond me. The guy has on a red and brown plaid long sleeved shirt, worn out jeans, a trucker hat, and dirty sneakers. He has black curly hair but I can't make anything else out about his face. I run over to his truck and jump in the bed of it. When I do this I check to see if the man woke up, he hasn't. I take a better look at him and realize that all of his cloths are very clean, his hands are clean and very neat, he also wears a weeding ring, his face is clean but worn out like he always had a lot of things on his mind, he looked young but like he had lived through so much. I know that I can't just stare at him but he just seems so familiar.

I watch him and then look at the sky, it is raining twice as hard now and I know I need to get him going somewhere. I take his trucker cap off and then put it back on him. He wakes up and I fall into the bed so he won't see me. The man grunts and groans, stretches and then puts the fold up chair in the back. It lands on my knee hard and it hurts really bad, but I don't cry out I hold my hand over my mouth just to make sure that I don't. The man climbs into the truck and turns it on.

I push the chair off my legs and roll over so I can see him but he can't see me. His eyes are bright blue and he seems very focused on what he is doing.

I look away from the man and focus on the sky. It might be just my imagination but it seems that the rain is much less harsh in around the truck than say about two feet away from it. I close my eyes and drift into sleep.

**At Camp, Abby's POV:**

I'm sword fighting with Mary and we are pretty easily matched by each other in our strengths. Even with her being a year older than me we are much the same. We are the same hight, both have OK hand eye coordination and we both have powerful arms. However I do pay more attention so when she shows an opening I twist her sword out of her hand. I then have my sword to her neck and say, "Ha!" She laughs and I move my sword.

"You're pretty good. But I don't think you could beat me!"

I turn and look to see who had says this and I see Jasmine, "Um, I think I could!" I reply to her.

"Oh thats so sweet, but I wouldn't want to hurt you so I won't."

"So you're chicken?!"

"NO!"

"Then fight me!" I throw my sword in the air and ketch it.

She walks into the arena and a small group forms around us. Mary hands her a small sword and she takes it.

I look at the crowd and see, Zack, Mike, Jill, Cami, and Perry. He is shaking his head but I don't care, I need to fix this little shorties red wagon.

Mary calls the fight to begin and we bow to each other. I then raise my sword and Jasmine raises her. She runs towards me swinging but I block her easily. She swings again and I disarm her. She pulls out a long dagger and I pull out my knife. She throws it at me and it cuts my shoulder. I lunge at her and she ducks while rolling. She jumps back up with her sword in hand. I lunge at her and she swings her sword cutting my arm. I back away holding it and she says, "Had enough?"

In response I lean over grab my sword and hit her with the hilt in the knees. She falls and I ask, "You had enough?" I give her an evil grin and she rolls over and cuts my calf. I scream and jump backwards. It hurts so bad I want to call it quits but then I look at her, a new wave of fury hits me and pick up my sword, and throw her hers.

**Jasmine's POV:**

I cut her on the calf and she screams. It brings me no joy but I just want her to quit. Then the voice says, "NO! You must kill her now!"

She throws my sword and I grab it in the air. Her face is slightly more pail and the voice says, "Good she is weakening. Now finish her off!"

Abby swings and I block. We swing and block for a few minutes. Then she gets a good cut to my left arm and I can feel the blood dripping off onto my cloths. I don't look at but remain foucased on the fight. We keep doing this for what feels like hours and I have so many cuts and so does she that we are both pail for lack of blood and weak from fighting.

I disarm her and she looks at the sword as it flies away. The voice says, "NOW! KILL HER NOW!" I buckle over with the sound of the voice. I hear someone cry out in pain and I feel myself fall over. My head feels like it is going to explode I open my eyes and see Jill trying to calm me down. My head burns and feels like a bomb is going off. I scream again and then again and again.

**Jill's POV:**

Jasmine falls over screaming and clutching her head she just keeps screaming and she is in obvious pain. I run over to her and tell Mike to get Chiron. She keeps screaming and then the becomes very quiet and still. She just lays there with a crazed look in her eye. Her face is calm and still, she lays there perfectly still, but her eyes. They become purple and then turn back to brown. They keep flicking back and forth continuously. She doesn't blink and watches the only thing in front of her, the sky.

She then suddenly slacks her eyes shut and she doesn't move besides her chest. I look up from her and see everyone watching her. I see that Abby is still standing there watching.

Chiron comes pushing his way through the crowd. With him is three or four of my half brothers and sisters. Mike is standing beside them and is watching me. I take a breath and say, "Jasmine needs to be taken to the big house and looked at by Mr. D himself. Abby needs to also with her wounds."

I get up and walk up to Abby. She doesn't look at me just at the still girl on the ground. I take her hand and lead her off towards the big house.


	16. The voice

**Author's Note: OK so I know you all thought that this story was over well it isn't! It is just beginning. Please stay and listen/read the rest of this story. The adventure is only beginning! And with out further ado chapter 17!**

**Jasmine's POV:**

I wake up in the hospital and think about what has just happened. The fight the ride with Chiron, the voice practical was killing me! I can't even try to understand what is going on. I know I am in a hospital that looks to be in camp but who knows. Chiron comes in and says, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is Abby alright?"

This kinda weirds out Chiron I think but I do want to know if she is OK, I mean sure I hate her but I don't want to be responsible for her death! I look at him and he says, "Um, to my knowledge she is fine, but I am not positive if she will be able to go on the quest or not."

I think about how she really didn't want to go that day, but how worried she had been about her sister. I know that she wants to save her and that there is a possibility that she could be that exact girl in California. I look as Chiron stands awkwardly at the end of my bed I know he doesn't want to be here heck I wouldn't want to be in the same room as me right now. I can't believe I actually almost killed someone. Monsters are one thing but a human, well half-blood, that's another. I was about to do what the voice said and just kill her but then my own voice said, "NO! Don't she doesn't deserve to die," Then the two voices started fighting and. I look up realizing that I just said all that out loud. Chiron looks at me thoughtfully and then says, "Who is the voice in your head?"

"I don't- I don't know, sir."

"Hum, well we should have Dionysus look around your head and fish out that stupid voice so that it doesn't tell you to kill anymore half-bloods."

I nod and then Chiron prances out of the room. I sit not daring to fall asleep just in case the voice comes to haunt my dreams and keep me in them.

I sit for maybe a few minutes before my eyes start to droop. I blink rapidly to keep them open but it takes more and more effort every time till I can't open them again. I sit with my eyes closed and say to myself, _I will just sit here with my eyes closed not asleep just resting my eyes._ Unfortunately I still feel asleep.

I open my eyes and I am in a dark room, with one light on. I look up at the light and see that there are shadows clinging to it. I don't know why but they scare me. I look around and see a man in the corner. I walk over to him and say, "Hello?"

"Hello, Jasmine! How nice to have you visit me." It was the voice the evil voice. I want to run for the hills but I stand my ground instead. "What do you want?"

"To help my child," he says in a calm soothing voice.

"I don't need your kind of help. I don't want you here! Get out of my head!"

The man stands, must be at least seven feet tall, his black trench coat is trailing the ground and his pitch suit is freshly pressed. He looks down at me and says, "Now child you want my help for when it's your time. Trust me I know these things and you do NOT want me as an enemy."

I gulp and back away but the man just steps closer to me. I back another step away and then the room is flooded with light. Bright white light and a man in a leopard print shirt, cargo pants and is holding a glass of diet coke appears. He takes one look of the situation and says, "Go away evil spirit. Get out of my daughter's head! And if you ever come back I will kill you!"

The man doesn't even flinch he takes a look at me and says, "See you soon, Jasmine."


	17. 3 years later in California

**The New Faces**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

**3 Years Later**

**Payton/Jill's POV:**

* * *

I'm walking up the hill from my bus stop to my home when arm just starts to ache from the weight of my guitar. I put it down and sit on the side-walk. I live in a little hilly area of California near the San Francisco Bay. I live in apartment 9 of my building and I'm 14 years old and I've lived here my whole life. I pick up my guitar and start-up the hill again, once reaching my apartment building I pull my key out and open the front door. I go up stairs and yell, "Dad! I'm home!" A man with black hair and bright blue eyes looks at me and says, "Well, you don't have to shout you know!" I roll my eyes and head to my room. I put my guitar on my bed and my book bag by the desk. I look in the mirror and see a black-haired girl with blue eyes, wearing a 'vote Whig' shirt, jean jacket, dark wash boot cut jeans, a black leather belt, cheap gold earrings, a silver ring with a red gem in the center, and an elephant necklace on her neck. I smile at my reflection and decide to go for a bike ride. I run out of my room and lean over the chair my dad is sitting in; he's a truck driver so he's gone a lot but when he is here its nice. I whisper in his ear, "I'm going for a bike ride." He nods and says in a loud whisper, "OK, why are you whispering?" I laugh and give him a kiss on the cheek.

I run to the garage/parking space and grab my bike. I petal down the road for a little while till I see my friend, Hazel, its hard to miss her with all the hair that she has, its thick and brown curls are hard to miss. She and her brother live closer to the Bay but sometimes she goes for a walk so I stop to say hi. She sees me and immediately stops walking so that I can pull in front of her without her getting hit. I hop off and say, "Hey, where you been?" She smiles and says, "I'm going to a boarding school now, I'm actually walking there now." I smile but can tell that she is lying through her teeth I don't say anything though she has a rough past I know that so I don't push her to tell me.

"Can I walk with you then?" She nods and we start down the road. We talk for a while then Hazel stops. I look at her, her face has gone pale and she looks frightened.

"What's wrong Hazel?" She sometimes has seizers and I didn't want her to have one in the middle of the street so I take a step closer and say again, "Hazel are you ok?" She looks at me and yells, "Duck!" I don't do anything but she grabs my arm and pulls me down. I scream because the tree behind us caught fire. I look at Hazel and then behind me. There was a thing that looked like a dragon with three heads. My eyes get wide and say to Hazel, "Hop on!" She looks at me confused and then it registers, I want her to get on the back of my bike. She hops on the book seat and I hop on and start pedaling down the hill we are on, straight towards the bay.

We go over the bridge and tell Hazel, "Is it still after us?!" She looks back and from her shriek of terror I take that as a yes. I pedal harder and thank god it was all down hill cause other wise I would already be out of breath and most likely dead. We start over the bridge and I start to be out of breath. Hazel jumps off and starts running I keep going and we mostly stay out-of-the-way of flying fire bombs. Hazel pants, "Let me pedal you need a break," I nod hopping off and Hazel hops on. I jump on the back and we keep going till I catch my breath. Then Hazel stops the bike, we are still in site of the monster and I tell Hazel, "Come on we need to keep Where are you going!?" Hazel had run off towards the tunnel I hop on the bike and pedal after her barely missing a fire bomb flying past my head. I see that she is shouting at a boy standing in full armor and she points at the monster, I hope, and he jumps. He opens the door and she runs to me. She starts to grab my arm but I say, "Where are we going?!"

"Somewhere safe," She tells me. I nod not wanting to bike it any farther. We get to the door and the bulky guy motions for us in. He shuts the door behind us but we keep running down the tunnel inside the tunnel.

We reach the end of the tunnel and we are in an open valley with a large wall with towers, something that you would see in a story book of a princess' kingdom. The boy takes off his helmet and says to Hazel, "Who is this?" pointing to me. I look at him and say, "Payton Jill Geneva! Who are you? Where am I? What was that thing out there? Why am I here, and when can I go home!?" The boy looks me over and says, "Is this the girl, Hazel?" Hazel nods; the boy looks me over again and says, "Doesn't look so special." Hazel gives him a look and he shrugs. From his accent he sounds Canadian and he is obviously Asian. I look him over and say, "Well, not like you look like much either!" He rolls his eyes and says, "Yup," to Hazel like I hadn't said a thing. I really don't like it when people did that to me but I bottled my anger and said to Hazel, "So um should we keep moving because I don't think a door will hold in that thing." As if on cue a fire bomb goes off behind us.

I hop on my bike and head down to the wall. Between the wall and me however is a river, which I have to stop at. Hazel comes up from behind me and says, "Yeah, this is the little Tiber." I nod not really caring about the name of the thing. I hop into the thing and practically get swept away. I yelp and jump back out. The ever helpful boy looks at me and snorts as if my almost getting sent down the river was amusing to him. There were a large number of people on the other side of the river and I know that I just embraced myself in front of all of them but I was really tired, so I pick up my bike and start marching through the river. I reach the other side and see that everyone is staring at me, "What!" I yell exasperated. A girl in purple robes and black hair comes up to me and says, "What indeed." I stare at her and am about to say something when Hazel grabs my hand and says, "You must be tired I'll take her into the camp." She says half to me half to the girl. After the adrenalin rush ends I feel like I'm about to pass out. I keep my bike next to me though not wanting to lose it. Hazel walks me into a small building and tells me to lie down, I do. I close my eyes and sink into a deep tired sleep.


	18. Camp three years later

**The New Faces**

**Chapter 19**

**Camp Half Blood, Abby's POV:**

* * *

Over the coarse of three years at CHB I have gained many new skills, I can take down most of the Ares kids in sword fighting, well the younger ones. I can now do lots of spells thanks to the help of the others in the Hecate cabin, and I have made lots of new friends, Jasmine being one of them.

She wasn't as evil as I had thought her too be though she does go through episodes some times, but mostly she is fine, and having Dionysus here I think helps her a lot. The only problem is that she has been having more and more episodes lately, in my opinion because Dionysus hasn't been here, and has had to stay away from the defiance classes. My cousin, Mary and her boyfriend Zachary both left for college this year which was a tearful goodbye.

I went on a quest with Perry and Cami almost a year ago, but unfortunately Perry was killed by a Cyclops in New Hampshire. I had to block most of it out just so I could get through the quest but once back at camp I broke into pieces. I didn't get over it for months just sitting in the dark not wanting to feel anything, see anyone or do anything.

Jasmine, who had been mourning also, told me that Perry wouldn't want this for me and brought me out of my depression. She became my best friend after that. We always hang out, and the Stolls don't do all the pranking around here.

Zack, Mike and Jill went on a quest not soon after Cami and I came back. Only Zack and Jill came back, the Aphrodite girls were so distraught that you would have thought that it was their boyfriend who had gotten killed, not Jill's. No one had thought they would ever be separated because of Aphrodite's blessing but once the fates have chosen your destiny no god/goddess can change that. Jill however didn't go into a depression, like me, she was stronger from it saying that she would be the strongest she could be, for Mike's memory is what she said.

Zack Cami will be graduating also this year. Jasmine won't because her family moved to Staten Island to be closer to camp, but yeah going from Southern schools to Northern schools is hard. She has been held back a year so she'll be leaving CHB the same time as me. I'm happy that I get to see her more but sad because I know she wanted to graduate this year with all her friends, all her mortal friends.

I mostly live full year because Atlanta has too many dangers with all the dead folks there and it has a higher number of monsters than most places. My parents, since not having any kids living with them, moved to the city so my dad would be closer to work and my mom could get a better job. Their apartment does have a guest room for me when I do come and visit, Christmas time mostly. I try not to think about Jill to much it just makes me sad, but one nice thing is that they think they found her.

We got a call three weeks ago from a Satyr named William; he said that he saw two half bloods going down the Golden Gate Bridge on a bike being chased by a dragon thing. Before he could help they were gone. He said that after the bridge he lost them. One of the kids he described had apparently long curly brown hair so I'm hoping that it's her. I know it's a long shot but for the past three years I have been hoping to find her.


	19. Welcome to Camp

**The New Faces **

**Chapter 20**

**Payton's POV:**

* * *

I wake up in a little cabin with Hazel, the big guy, and the black-haired girl looking at me. I look at them and say, "Morning. Why is everyone staring at me?" The girl steps away and the boy huffs like I'm annoying pet that he has to clean up after. Hazel sits down on the bed and says in a soothing voice, "Payton, what you did over the little Tiber isn't normal." I look at her in confusion, "What is it not normal for people to walk in it or something?" The black-haired girl nods and says, "No, that's perfectly normal. Walking over the river is what's not normal." I look at Hazel for an explanation of what the girl is saying but she doesn't seem able to meet my eyes.

"Only one camper has EVER been able to do that," explains the black-haired girl.

I still don't understand what she means, I mean she can't be implying that I—that I walked over the river, could she?

A small scrawny, blond-haired, pale-faced, teddy bear caring, purple dress wearing boy comes walking in. I look him over and already know I won't like him. The boy looks at me then at the black-haired girl and says, "Is this Jason's supposed sister?"

"Shush, Octavian. We haven't even been formally introduced." Octavian looks miffed that he can't ask questions and it makes him look like a grumpy blond-haired twig.

"I am Reyna, Praetor of the twelfth legion here at Camp Jupiter. This is Octavian, the Augur, Frank Zhang the centurion of the fifth cohort, and you know Hazel, do you have any questions."

I nod now completely confused, "Where am I, what is this place, what is a Cohort, why are there five of them, what is an Augur, why am I here, when can I go home, oh and I'm Payton Jill Geneva."

Reyna nods and says, "You are at camp Jupiter, the only safe place for children like us. I'll let Hazel and Frank explain the order of things, an Augur is someone who receives messages from the gods with sacrifices, and this is your home Payton." Reyna then walks out of the room. Octavian stands there holding a teddy bear and a knife that I just noticed. By instinct I reach for my pocket to check if my switch blade is there, it is of course but I like to check. Octavian notices this and says, "What are you doing?" I quickly pull my hand away from my pocket but Frank and Hazel seem to notice what I was doing. Hazel stands and says, "Octavian we will bring her too you once we are done talking to her. Go back to the temple for now." He leaves after Frank gives him a look that scares him away.

Hazel sits down on the bed beside me again and says, "Give me the knife." I look at her stunned that she had figured out what I had so quickly. I pull out of my pocket the small knife and she gives me a smile. She looks over at Frank and tells him, "Shoo! Go on shoo. No boys allowed."

After a few minutes I'm in a new pair of cloths. I have a purple shirt, a pair of green knee-length shorts, and a new pair of sneakers, my other ones being worn to death. I keep my elephant necklace though, not wanting to lose what little thing I have to remind me that the outside world wasn't like this. When Hazel and I step back out Frank immediately falls into step with Hazel. It's obvious to me that they like each other but I don't say anything. We walk up a hill passing many buildings, till finally we reach the summit and are met with the sight of a giant golden man in a purple robe. He holds a lightning bolt and has a serious look on his face, but the strange thing is when I look at the statue I only see my dad.

The scrawny boy, Octavian, holds a teddy bear and slices it down its stomach spreading the stuffing around the floor he says, "The gods say that she is safe." I look him over and say, "Is that good? And who is that, he looks a lot like my dad."

Octavian looks at the statue and says, "That is Jupiter Optimums Maximums, and don't worry he isn't your dad. Jupiter would never show himself to his children. Besides we don't even know if you are a demigod, Lupa didn't send you. You came here running from a monster."

I fold my arms across my chest and say, "Oh, is that so?" I pull out my phone and show him a photo of me and my father last Christmas. Octavian looks at the phone then at the statue then at me.

He seems, thankfully, speechless. Frank looks over my shoulder at the photo and nods, "Well, that sure does look like Jupiter."

Hazel nods in agreement, "I meet him, and he is nice enough."

Octavian huffs and says, "That can't be Jupiter, maybe it is one of his children, but not him himself."

I put away my phone and say, "So what else do I have to do here?"

Octavian takes another stuffed animal, a dog maybe, and cuts the stuffing out. He nods and says, "She isn't important to the gods. Do you have any recommendation letters?" I shake my head and Octavian nods, "Well, you will most likely be put in the Fifth Legion then. Oh well." I look him over and decide it isn't worth my energy to spit on him.

When we are walking back down the hill Frank says, "I'm sorry for being mean to you. I've just-" Before he can finish I say, "Its fine, you don't have to apologize." Frank nods and says, "I have to get going." He waves good-bye to Hazel and jogs off down the hill. I stand in front of Hazel so she stops and say, "So you going to ask him out or what?" She blushes and starts fanning herself, "No. I wouldn't do that."

I shrug not pushing the subject, "So who is Lupa and why would I have been sent by her?"

"We all start our journey at the wolf house and then continue from there to here."

I nod not understanding but not wanting to look dumb.

We walk for a long time till we wind up back at the place we started from. We walk in and when I touch the door I'm hit with a burning sensation on my wrist. I quickly pull it away from the door to see a triangle and a symbol in a rectangle where the burning sensation had been. The symbols glow red for a minute only to turn black. I stare at my wrist for another moment and when I look up I see that Hazel is staring at me. I put my wrist in my pocket not wanting her to see, "What's wrong?" She asks. "Nothing," I lie. She doesn't push the subject but I know she knows I'm lying.

When I find a moment alone I look at my wrist again, inscribed on my wrist in dark bold print read "**[****Δ Ω]**" I swallow hard because I know I have seen that before. A series of images flash before my eyes; a smoke man in a pin striped suit pulling me out from under a desk, a brown-haired girl standing there holding her wrist, a dark cave, a golden locket, a Christmas tree farm, my dad pulling me off the golden gate bridge then darkness. I feel myself falling and hear someone yelling in the distance my name. I look and see Hazel running towards me, I begin to say, "I'm fine," But the darkness consumes me.

* * *

I open my eyes and see that I'm in a cabin with the brown-haired girl sitting in a chair by the door. She looks years older but I can tell it's her. Another comes in she has a large mass of hair and both are wearing orange t-shirts that say, "Camp Half-Blood" and have Pegasus's over it. The brown-haired girl seems so familiar like I have known her my entire life but I can't even place her name. The puffy haired girl sits down beside her and says, "So you think that she could be Payton?" the girl doesn't turn to reply just nods. The girl then says, "You know you couldn't have helped save her, just like you couldn't have saved Perry. Stop blaming yourself." The girl nods again and puffy head says, "OK, but you are coming to dinner tonight. Got it Abby?" Again the girl, Abby, nods in response.

"Why couldn't I have just saved you? Why wouldn't dad have told us earlier? If he had we would have been prepared. Then we both would be here. Well, you would be in a god's cabin, but you would be here at camp. You wouldn't be making me feel guilty, well not about that anyway. Where are you?" I feel myself being pulled out of the cabin but before I go I say, "Its OK, Abby. You couldn't have done anything to stop it." Abby turns her head in my direction and asks, "Payton?!" I wake up in the room again.

I turn my head and see that Hazel and a few others are watching me. I sit up and say, "I'm fine. I'm fine. No need to worry."

"Oh, don't worry, we weren't. I was more interested about that Greek symbol on your arm." says Octavian.

All eyes in the room refocus from me to my wrist. Of course the inside of my wrist is facing them so they can see the bold black symbols. Hazel looks at the symbols then at me, "What are those?" I shake my head saying, "I don't know." Octavian looks me over again and says, "She isn't one of us. She's most likely a Greek spy. We should kill her so that she can't send them the information she has gained." I look at him and yell, "Most likely!? That's the most logical answer you can come up with!?"

"Yes," The scrawny boy says simply. I would have attacked him right there if I hadn't been so worried about being killed. Hazel thankfully comes to my rescue.

"She isn't Greek. Before yesterday she didn't even know about this world."

Octavian studies me and then asks, "What was your favorite color four years ago?" I look at him strangely and say, "I don't know!"

"OK, are you an only child?" He asks.

"No," I respond immediately then wonder why I had.

"Oh, really, what are their names? Is it an older sister, younger sister, older brother younger brother?" I shake my head and feel like I should be remembering things that aren't in my memories.

Octavian gives me a smile and says, "That's what I thought. You don't have any memories."

I stand up and get maybe an inch from face and say in a loud whisper, "I do have memories, and I don't really like it when people call me a liar or a spy. So if you know what's good for you, leave me alone."

After that I take my bike and ride out of the room. I ride around for a long time till I wind up at the border of the camp. No one was watching so I push open the door. I slide out of the camp without a sound. No one stops me as I go all the way across the little Tiber and up the hill to the exit door. I open it and wind up nose to nose with a pale black-haired boy.


	20. a new quest

**The New Faces **

**Chapter 21**

**Abby's POV:**

* * *

I have been preparing for days now to go to California, but then I see Payton standing there in the shadows of my room. It basically made me crumble. I don't know if it was the ever-present thought that it was her spirit, or if I was worried that I was going insane. I don't tell the others they will just think I'm crazy. We recently got three new campers and they left for a quest a day ago. One of them was a son of Zeus, another boy for Hephaestus, and a girl for Aphrodite. The Hephaestus boy was silly and nice, when he introduced himself I didn't say hello. He reminded me too much of Perry.

When we found out a few months ago that Percy was missing everyone was devastated. We were all sad that the group hadn't been Percy but you know that you can't always get what you want. I'm sure he is fine, I meet him a few times and spared against him once, let's just say I got beaten to a pulp and leave it at that.

Today we are leaving and I'm still worried that Payton could be dead, I don't know what will happen if she is. I think if I find out she is I will just break and go into a delusion if I haven't already. Jasmine tells me to calm down, I try but the nerves are still getting to me.

When we are leaving camp Zack turns to me and asks, "Are you OK?" I nod but don't meet his eyes. He is two years older than me and a son of Hades, so he is much more powerful than I am, though not as powerful as his half-brother Nico Di Angelo. He laughs and says, "You know I'm not intimidating."

I shake my head and look up at him, "Excuse me? You are really intimidating! You're a son of Hades, two years older than me, what do I have against you? I can take your nose off. That's it."

He laughs and says, "You could also cut me in half with that sword before I could even get mine out. You are a powerful witch and you have a temper. I have every reason to be afraid of you just like I did when your cousin was around. Man that girl scared me to death, even before we found out we were demigods."

I smile a little at the compliment and the fact that I scare him. It is true my dad's family could be pretty intimidating and my cousin and I have the ability to do that too.

When the sun starts to fall we try to find a place to sleep for the night. We decide on a very tall oak tree. We climb almost to the top and settle in for the night. Jasmine creates vines around the limbs so that they are comfortable and safe for us to use. Right before I go to sleep I ask Jasmine, "Who do you think Payton's is?" Jasmine shrugs at me from the branch above. I hear Zack roll over, "Wait, aren't you a daughter of Hecate?" I smile at his confusion and say, "Yes, but she is my stepmom's daughter from another relationship, so her dad is a god. I was two when my parents got together, then when I was three they got married. Payton was one, we never knew till the day I came here from Atlanta and she got kidnapped. She hasn't even had any of this explained to her."

"If she is anything like you she'll be fine." I smile at and close my eyes to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short its kinda just a filler chapter...so yeah. I hope you guys are liking the story!**


	21. what really happened?

**The New Faces**

**Chapter 22**

**Payton's POV at Camp Jupiter:**

* * *

I move back from the black-haired boy so that we are a few feet apart. Farther back I can see that he is most likely thirteen or fourteen; is wearing all black; and smiles like an idiot. He looks me over and asks, "So going for a ride?"

I shake my head then nod then say, "I don't know. I don't really feel like I belong here and everyone thinks I'm strange, well besides Hazel that is."

At Hazel's name his eyes light up and say, "Well, she is a smart girl, and my little sister. I guess she could be either really, some ways she is my older sister but in others she is my younger. Do you understand?"

I shake my head and he nods, "Yeah neither do I!" He then does a 'oh my bad' face and extends his hand saying, "Hi, I'm Nico Di Angelo! What's your name?"

I smile taking his hand say, "Payton Jill Geneva, nice to meet you."

When he hears my name he asks the same question as Octavian, "Are you an only child?"

I shake my head and say, "I don't think so but it's hard for me to tell I just really can't tell honestly."

He nods and says, "I think you are right, you don't belong here."

I take my hand away from his and back up a little. There was a look in his eyes that told me to be fearful of this guy.

He takes my hand and says, "Come on, I need to ask you some questions." I nod and he leads me back to camp, but not the main area with all the trainees now he leads me into a little village. As we walk in I notice a statue by the gates, as we get closer I could have sworn it moved. Then Nico stops us beside the statue and it turns to us, I would have run screaming if Nico hadn't been holding my arm.

"Nico, you know the drill no weapons." Nico nods and places a giant sword on the ground beside the statue. I try to figure out where it had come from but can't figure it out.

The statue then turns to me and says, "You too missy. Hand it over." I shake my head knowing my knife was still in the little cabin.

"I don't have any weapons, I'm sorry?"

The statue snorts and says, "You are not going past the border line until you hand over that necklace."

I look down at my elephant necklace. It is just a cheap piece of unimportant junk jewelry; it has a black plastic elephant in the middle and a red, blue, and silver bead on both sides on a black leather string. I didn't understand how it could be a weapon but just to please the stupid statue I take it off. But when I do it turns into a golden locket with a pink bird and flowers on a golden chain. I stare at it in awe for a minute and look up at the smug looking statue.

"Well, are you going to put the thing down or not?" It asks me. I look at the locket again and have this urge to rub the cover. I do and it turns into golden armor that covers me.

I look down again and say, "Uh…" Nico looks just as shocked as me but the statue seemed to be becoming smugger by the minute.

"So place the armor on the ground or you can't come into New Rome," The statue says again. I brush my hand over the front and it changes back into a locket.

I place the locket on the statue's pedestal and say, "Sorry, um what's your name?"

The statue smiles and says, "Terminus the god of boundaries"

I nod and smile, the statue smiles back and says, "Have a good day, and Nico—" The god trails off but Nico gives him a reassuring smile that says, "Its fine, we'll be fine." The god smiles and we walk on into New Rome.

The place is really hard to explain its beautiful and amazing, new yet old, easy-going yet very strict. It was just cool walking through all the roads but we slowly turned away from the main street onto a small side street. The buildings are less colorful and more gray or tan. We walk under an arch into a large room that is thick with smoke. I start to cough when Nico hands me a handkerchief. I put it over my mouth and nose so that I can breathe again, I then notice that we are going around a bonfire into a room to the back of the room. When we reach the door Nico knocks on it three times pauses then knocks twice more.

The door opens and we walk in. Inside the room is no one. Not a single person, not even a statue god. I was about to ask what this place was but Nico beat me to it.

"This is the only really safe place to talk about these kinds of matters in New Rome. So let's get started." Nico sits down on the floor so I just sit down in front of him.

He turns very serious and says, "Now I'm going to put you under a trance. So just relax and let the thing go as it does, OK?"

I nod and ask, "Have you ever done this?"

Nico shakes his head and say, "Well, that's really calming."

Nico laughs slightly then says, "Now just breathe in and out." As I do the room becomes fuzzy and slowly becomes darker till it's gone completely.

* * *

When I open my eyes again I'm in the back seat of a dirty gray car. A Katy Perry song is playing over the speakers and the people in the front are singing badly to it. The driver is a middle-aged man with glasses and blue eyes. The person in the passenger seat is a teenaged brunet with green eyes. Both are laughing at their bad singing and it brings a smile to my face. I look beside me and see that beside me is another brunet girl with brown eyes and looks about twelve.

I look on my other side and there is Nico. He looks around and asks, "Where are you?"

I shrug and he looks at the girl beside me and says, "That's you. I don't know what's wrong with your hair and eyes but that is you."

I tell him to shush but he waves me off saying, "They can't hear us this is just a memory. We are seeing your memories." I look out the window and see that we are now parking at a warehouse.

* * *

Everyone gets out and the scene changes to a small office two stories up. We stand by the door and the older girl is dancing to a Pink song, while I am drawing at a desk.

"Can we change the song now, Abby? We have been listening to it for hours it seems!"

The girl, Abby, rolls her eyes and I realize that this is the girl who was in the dark cabin from my dream. "Fine Payton, what do you want to do?" Abby asks me.

"Well, first don't call me Payton. I go by Jill now. Two, I have an awesome idea."

* * *

The scene changes again to where me and Abby were opening a door to see a man holding up a newspaper in front of his face. The man lowers his newspaper and he looks like a monster. Abby grabs my sleeve and drags me up the stairs back to our dad's office. Nico and I slid in with Abby slamming the door behind us and locking it.

I'm leaning against a desk saying, "What… What was that?"

Abby shakes her head and says, "Get under that desk and hide. Now!"

I do as she says and Abby pushes on the door again. Only to have her pull her hand away and see the same symbols as on my wrist. She stares at them in shock and before she can react the door is open and the smoke man has me in his grasp. I try to kick and tear at him but nothing happens. I just fade away with the smoke man.

Abby sinks to her knees and our dad comes in, but before anything can happen the scene changes again.

* * *

We are in a cave and a woman gives a very disheveled me some new cloths. Inside one pocket is the locket. The scene changes to me running down corridors and straight to a dead-end, I take the locket and place it on the wall then start running out into the open cave doorway. The smoke man looks furious but I'm quickly scaling the side of the cave down into a valley surrounded by pine trees. I run through the trees as it starts to rain and jump into the bead of a truck. By this time my hair and eyes have changed to black and blue instead of brown. I don't know why but they have.

The truck goes and goes for hours till the driver pulls over and says, "Come on girly get up and out of my truck." I sit up but don't move at first, I just stand there then the man sees me.

His eyes go wide and says, "Get in the front." I shake my head and bolt off the bead of the truck.

I continue running down the side of the road till the man catches me. He whispers in my ear, "I know that you are scared just let me explain."

I stop struggling and nod. He puts me down and starts explaining all the things going on. Once he is done my eyes are wide and I say, "No, my dad is a manager of a warehouse in Atlanta Georgia. You are not my dad."

I start to run but the man calls out, "Then why do you look nothing like him but just like me?" I stop but don't turn around.

I feel like I am living it all over again but in a dream state. I look at Nico but his eyes are fixed on the images going on in front of us. I turn back and see that the man leads me back to the truck. I want to yell at myself but all I can do is watch. The truck goes to my home in California. The man I realize is Jupiter, or how I knew him a few days ago, the truck driver who visited me every month or so that I called dad. Once we are inside Jupiter takes my locket and it changes into the elephant necklace. He puts me down in a room and it goes from being a simple white room into something that had changed with a growing kid. The entire house changes into the comfortable home I had thought I had known. Pictures are everywhere; family, friends from my childhood; family friends, all of it was fake.

Jupiter then crouches down so he is at my eyesight and says, "You are now Payton Jill Geneva. You have lived in California your whole life; I am your dad who is a truck driver so is gone a lot. Your mother died when you were little. You play the guitar and you are averagely smart." He stands up and says, "You are an only child you have never meet Abby Geuana, Jesse Geuana, Susan Geuana, or Payton Geuana. I'll be back later today."

I nod and say, "See you later Daddy!" the scene fades and we are back in New Rome.

* * *

We sit there silent and finally I say, "So that's why I don't remember any of my life. It was replaced and hidden, by a stranger." I'm so mad I am almost shaking. Nico looks a bit worried and says, "Uh, maybe you should calm down." I yell at him, "Why!? Because I only found out that my entire life is a lie! Or because I can barely remember them!-Why should I calm down Nico?!"

Nico moves a few more feet away from me and says, "Because I don't think making a lightning storm in an enclosed area is very smart."

I almost yell at him again then I notice that there is lightning running up and down my arms. I remember when I sent so much electricity into a car that it started, I'm so freaked out by this memory that the electricity calms down.

Nico takes a step closer to me and says, "Ok, now all you have to do is ground yourself. Just place your hands on the floor."

I nod and once my hands are inches from the floor a bright white current of pure electricity runs out of my hands.

When all of it is gone Nico asks, "Are you OK?"

I nod and feel like I'm going to cry. I stop myself though and say, "Do you know how I could find my sister?"

Nico shakes his head but I can tell that he is lying.

I turn to face him square on and say, "Nico, I know you know. Tell me, now."

Nico caves and says, "Fine I'll take you to her but you can NEVER say anything about this camp. You got that? Never ever can you speak of this place?" I nod and we leave the room.

Once we are back at the border Terminus says, "Hello again! How are you two?"

I look where we had left our weapons and see that they are gone.

"Where are our things Terminus?" Nico asks the statue/god.

The god calls for someone behind him, "Where is that girl, we have people who want their things back!" A small blond girl comes running up with a tray and a sword. On the try are many different types of daggers and shields some jewelry and my locket. I take it and place the necklace in my pocket thanking the little girl. She hands Nico his sword and he thanks her too.

We start back to the front gates and I say, "Where are we going?" Nico turns to me and says, "To your sister."

* * *

**so hope you guys are liking the story and if you are please review! Thanks again for reading! Tell me what you guys think will happen or if I need to do more edits thanks again :D**

**~Lilmonkey13**


	22. the voice is back

**The New Faces**

**Chapter Twenty-three**

**Abby's POV, west of Atlanta Georgia:**

* * *

We have been trudging along for a few days now, and yeah I know what you are thinking, "_How could you have gotten to Atlanta from Long Island so quick?" _Well, if you wait a second I'll explain. Jasmine had told us when we got into the city that she knew the train routes and that there was a non-stop train that went from New York all the way to Atlanta. Well, it did go to Atlanta but I wouldn't say it was non-stop.

The first one got all the way to Maryland then we had to catch another one that went to Virginia, after that was the one to south-east Tennessee. That one got us to Atlanta on the old train tracks, but just like it was in the old days all train tracks lead to Atlanta! Thankfully we only got found by the engineer in Tennessee, but he took pity on us because I said, using a spell at the same time, "No we are ridding with our parents permission. Don't worry we won't take up any space at all, now why don't you go drive the train?" After that he left us alone and I got major points with Zack and Jasmine for my skills.

But back to what's going on now. We are in the little town west of Atlanta that I used to call home.

"So what do you think this place is called?" Zack asks, knowing that I am from Georgia so I have to know what every town is called.

"It's my hometown. Down this highway is my middle school, and down there is where I went to Elementary," I say pointing down old highway 61 which has only a hand full of buildings along it; a BP gas station, a Baptist Church, my elementary school, a police station, and the original elementary school from the late 1800's. Zack nods and says, "Know anywhere we can sleep?" I shrug then remember one of my friends telling me about the Elementary school being under construction during Christmas, last time I visited.

"Come on, I think I know somewhere." We walk down old highway 61, turn left down a dirt path beside the police station, and then walk to the back of the one story brick building. However now behind it where the little kids used to play during recess is now a two-story building still partly under construction. I walk past a small stump where there used to be an awesome climbing tree, then a small dirt hill where my friends and me used to play hide and seek, and right where the base of the building is there was the spot that I remembered my best friend buried a time capsule. I smile at the thought and make a note to get it before we leave.

We climb the pre-built stairs up to the second story. Zack start to make a small camp but I just look around till I feel like I am about to cry. I had hated the school, I had hated most of the kids in it, I had hated many of the teachers in it, but this is where my only semi-normal memories were. This is where I learned how to make friends, where I had races, where I scrapped my knees thousands of times, where I made jokes with my friends, where all of my good memories of this town are. Middle school was Hades, I hated it, none of my friends were the same and they had all become horrible people in the course of a summer. This place was the golden age of my childhood and it was being destroyed.

"Abby?" Jasmine asks me.

I jump thirty feet in the air and yell, "Holy Hephaestus! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

She chuckles and Zack calls from across the room,

"She didn't, we have been saying, 'Abby, Abby, Abby, Abigail!' But you didn't respond so she decided to sneak up on you."

I smile and Zack comes closer, "Are you, crying?" I rub my cheeks to remove the un-noticed tears away.

"Why are you crying?" Jasmine asks me.

"This building is replacing all of my best memories of this place with concrete." I complain.

Jasmine nods and gives me a hug. I smile and say, "Want to help me?" She nods and I lead her out of the building.

When we get to the bottom Zack calls from the top and says, "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know what ever I guess!"

He pulls his head back in the window with a grin on his face.

I go to the edge and say, "Can you tell if there is anything down there?" She looks at me weird and says, "Ask Zack. I do vine plants not the actual earth." I nod and start to dig; when it gets to about a foot down I find a tin, pink, Barbie lunch box. Jasmine smirks at me and says, "Well, some kid will not be wanting that lunch back." I smile and say, "It's a time capsule; this thing hasn't held lunch in like eight years! Wow, I'm old." Jasmine smirks and asks, "So who's is it and why are we digging it up?" I smile and say, "I'll show you when we are inside."

We go back up to find Zack running back and forth across the room, "What are you doing?" Jasmine inquires.

"RUNNING," Zack yells enthusiastically.  
I laugh and say, "OK, just don't run into us OK?" He nods and keeps running.

I open the lid and unlike the outside it seemed untouched by the earth. Inside are four pictures; one of me, one of Alana (my mortal friend), one of Mathew (another mortal friend), and one of the three of us. This is all when we are eight and about to go for summer; Alana has on a pink blouse, jeans, and her natural white blond hair with bright blue eyes and perfectly straight teeth she looks like a cookie cutter southern girl; Mathew has on a blue and white stripped polo shirt, jeans, light brown eyes, a gap in his front teeth, and shaggy black hair he looks like the kind of person you want to just talk to; then between the two of them is me; I have waist length brown wavy hair, a stupidly huge grin, a green t-shirt, and jean shorts.

I feel Jasmine eyes bearing into the side of my head so I finally turn to look at her, "What?" I ask.

"Is that you in the middle?" I nod and she falls over laughing. I feel my cheeks get hot and ask in a demanding voice, "What is so funny?"

After she wipes away her tears and stops laughing like a hyena she says, "What happened to you? You were just so," She looks me over moving her hand with her eyes like this would explain everything. I shake my head and say, "What girly? Is that the word you are looking for?" She nods and grabbing the bridge of my nose and shaking my head I say, "I was a cookie cutter little girl. I played with Barbie and wore dresses. I didn't grow out of it till like fifth grade. Happy?" She gives me sneaky grin and I know that she isn't done with this topic.

Zack then picks that time to wipe out and crash into the floor. I sigh and say, "Bleeding?" In return I hear him groan and roll onto his stomach clutching the back of his head. Placing the pictures into the box I walk to the side of the room with all of our supplies. The building is still poles, concrete slabs, and empty window holes on the inside, so we have all our supplies against one wall because there are no walls up yet. I open my bag to find only one ambrosia square left. I sigh and walk over to Zack, his head is lightly bleeding, and I check his eyes and sigh. His pupils are at different dilations, meaning that he has a concussion, I give him the ambrosia square and he devours it.

"I'm sorry," He says sheepishly, while looking at the cold gray concrete that he is sitting on. I smile and say, "Its fine. You didn't mean to fall on your head. Did you?" He shakes his head with a small smile; Jasmine smirks and says, "Yeah, you are SO smart. S-M-R-T!" I laugh at this and Zack's once faint smile becomes a huge grin.

We set up the sleeping bags we each have and settle in for a monster free sleep.

"Good night, sleep tight, don't let the monsters bite." I say with a smile. I hear Zack and Jasmine chuckle and not soon after words the sound of Zack's snoring.

* * *

**Zack's POV, sleeping:**

* * *

I'm in a dark room that I recognize faintly from previous dreams. Not Demigod dreams from before I knew when I was just a normal kid. The room is just a cold rounded walled black room. It has solid black floors made with an unidentifiable material. I can't see a ceiling so it's like I'm at the bottom of a tall cylinder than in a room. Then I hear an eerily familiar voice.

"Hello, Zachary." Says the voice, I can't find a body but I can tell that the voice is in the room.

"Show yourself, coward!" I yell in the small space.

"Oh, don't you remember me? Come along Zachary, your memory isn't that bad is it?" says the voice with a smirking tone.

"I said, show yourself! You can't taunt me, show yourself and fight!"

"But why would you want to fight me?"

At this I couldn't come up with a response, I stay quiet for a moment and I feel like I can see the voice smiling.

"Now, you see I'm not to be fought. I will help you, and your friends. You just have to listen."

I stay quiet and the voice continues, "You are a son of Hades yes?" I nod, "Well, you are an outcast with your brother, Mike, dead and your other brother not being around, then there is the matter with your two sisters…"

I want to ask what the voice is talking about; I only knew of Nico and Mike. Never had anyone mentioned anything about daughters of Hades. I didn't know how the monster knew all these things and I really didn't want to know. It worried me that I felt like I knew him.

"So you don't know of your sisters? And everyone knows of your brother Nico, him being so powerful and all. Then they know your other little brother, Mike. You are the eldest, why doesn't anyone care about you? Do you want to know why?" I don't say anything but dreading the answer, "They don't care about you. They care about Nico; he lives with Hades and Persephone. He has been around the world; he got claimed before the gods had to. You are just the little brother compared to him. Do you think that's fair?" I shake my head and the voice seems to smile again.

"Good, now you see. Let me help you, get you credit where credit is due. Let me help your friend Abby find her sister; your friend Jasmine will lose those fits she has sometimes. If you just listen, these things will happen. What do you say?" I take a steadying breath and say, "Yes."

* * *

**Tell me what you think will happen with Zack; who is the mystery voice; and why is there 22 chapters already and only 19 reviews have been placed? Any who, hope you guys are liking it and if you are suggest it to your friends! Thanks for reading,**

**sincerely yours,**

**Lilmonkey13**


	23. Help Me!

**The New Faces **

**Chapter 24**

**Payton's POV, California:**

* * *

Nico and I left Camp Jupiter three days ago we are heading towards L.A. because Nico says he knows a quick way to where my sister is, but I'm not quiet sure anymore. Nico disappears a lot; not for long but long enough for me to notice his absence. Yesterday he left during my turn to watch; the day before when it was his turn to watch. The boy just seems to fidgety that he is making me nervous.

I'm not sure where we are besides the obvious, not San Francisco. Nico shakes me out of my thoughts when he says, "We should make camp for the day." I look around and realize that we are no longer on a dirt road in the woods but in a small town near the sea. How I didn't realize this I couldn't tell you but I didn't.

Nico leads me to an abandoned house and unlocks the door. The house itself is very luxurious and tasteful. The front room has white polished stone floors, off-white walls and fresh-cut flowers on the side table beside the door. I stand in the threshold not really sure if this place is abandoned or not. Nico looks back at me when he is halfway up the hall and calls back, "Well, are you going to stand in the doorway making us looks suspicious or are you going to come in?" I look back and decide it would be better than sleeping 'under the stars' again.

We wander around till we have searched the entire house; there are three full baths, five bedrooms, a dean, a living room, two kitchens, a dinning room, a library, and a wine cellar. I was disappointed that the library was almost completely empty but was happy when I found three short novels called The Kane Chronicles. "Sounds interesting don't ya' think," I show the books to Nico but he is more focused on other matters, like finding bed sheets or cloths. I sigh, placing the books in my bag; I follow after the Goth looking boy.

At around five we get ready for bed, there isn't anything to eat so we just avoid the topic. I have taken the blue room with clouds on the walls; Nico is sleeping in what I think is the master bedroom. The room I'm in has hardwood light brown wood floors, a white ceiling, and blue walls with puffy white clouds on the walls. One section of the room however has a 'stage' and that has carpet on it. I set up a kind of bed made of a blanket and pillow. I lie down and start to read the Kane Chronicles. At about eight I fall asleep with my head on the second book.

* * *

_Help me! _I hear from down the hall. The voice doesn't sound like Nico's though. I stand up and peer down the hall, except when I left the cloud room I was in a concrete incomplete building. Lying against one wall is a boy with black hair, orange shirt, jeans, and black tennis shoes. His eyes are shut and his face slumped, next to him are three bags and two blankets. _Help me! _I hear again and run towards the sound. I go down a flight of stairs and find a girl with red glasses, brown puffy hair, orange shirt, jeans, tennis shoes, unconscious, and a trickle of blood coming from her head. _HELP ME! _The voice calls again I run out of the building onto what looks like a school yard. There standing in front of a slide is a girl turned away from me. She couldn't be older than five; with brown hair down to her waist, a pink flowery dress and Barbie lunch box she seemed so little. _Help Me, Please! _The little girl calls again, I walk over to her and turn her around, her round, freckly, tear streaked face smiles at me. Her green eyes are terrified and her small frame just seems too delicate that I feel like if I touched her too roughly she would break.

_Please help me! I can't find my class, will you help me? _Says the little girl but when I think it over she didn't mover her lips, she just said it in my head.

"Of course I will help you. But don't you know that it is late. School is shut for the night, where do you live?"

_I live with my mommy and daddy. School can't be closed; we just came out for recess. Don't you see the others? _Her face looks confused like I can't see the 'other' children. I study her more closely and see something disturbing in her eyes; anger pure burning anger. The only kind that can't be in a child, she suddenly didn't look so frail. She seemed much more powerful and dangerous. I take a step back from the girl and say, "I don't see the others. How old are you?"

_I'm five and three thousand years old. I can take the form of whatever my host wishes, this one wanted to be five again. I am eternal and forever. You and she are for a short moment. I will destroy you all and start with the ones who you care for and for who these ones care for. Now back to California with you, but remember I will claim you and everyone you care for's life. It is merely a question of when. _

I turn from the little girl and run as fast as my feet can carry me. I run up the steps and past the girl with glasses, then the boy with black hair, I run until I'm back in the blue cloud room.

My eyes shoot open and I sit bolt up from the floor. I hear Nico moving around in his room and I hear birds tweeting outside the window but the thing I hear mostly is the little girl's voice saying, "I will claim you and everyone you care for," I shakily stand up and put everything back in my pack. I slide on my shoes and walk out the door. When I do I'm back nose to nose with Nico.

"We need to get moving." We say in unison. We both seemed shocked by our own words but don't ask each other why we just pick up our things and head out.

* * *

**So what do you think? What do you think is happening with the GA group? Is there enough weirdness going on? Am I being overly posty? Please tell me what you think and if you think this is good so far! Thank you for reading and have a good sleep!:D**

**~Lilmonkey13**

**PS: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or the Kane Chronicles. Just thought I should mention that again! Or for really the first time ;)**


	24. the voice is taking over

**The New Faces **

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

* * *

**Abby's POV, a few hours before Payton showed up…**

* * *

I'm in a dark circular room, the floor is black; the walls are black; the ceiling is black and the only light that is in the room is up a flight of stairs. I'm about to go up them when I hear some one cry out in pain. I turn and see Zack lying in the back clutching his side.

I walk over to him and ask, "Zack, what happened?"

"I…" He takes a breath and says, "I'm sorry. I put you and Jasmine in danger. I put you and your sister in danger. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have listened. I shouldn't have said yes. I shouldn't have gotten you two involved. I shouldn't have come on this quest." He looks at me with tears in his eyes, "I'm so sorry."

I kneel closer to him and ask, "Zack what did you do?"

He doesn't have time to reply because someone comes rolling down the stairs. I look back at the body laying on the floor, with a mass of brown curly hair, orange t-shirt, and red glasses fallen to the floor beside it I didn't need to ask who it was. I run over to her and check for a pulse. It's faint but there. I roll her over and see a cut across her cheek that looks deep. Her cloths look slightly burned and some of her hair is still smoking. I smother her hair so it doesn't become a light; she slowly rolls over and groans. I sigh and say, "Jasmine what happened?" Her eyes open and she says, "I couldn't get away I fell down the stairs and she said you were next." Her eyes widen and she says, "RUN!" I don't move. I hand her the glasses and walk back over to Zack. His orange shirt is slowly becoming red from blood, though he is trying to hide it. I tell him to sit up and he does so.

When he is sitting up I move his shirt out-of-the-way so I can see the gash. It isn't too deep that it would hurt an artery but it went through a lot of his muscle. I take out my pocket knife and begin cutting off a piece of jean cuffs so I can make a bandage but Zack stops me.

I look at him and he says, "Don't. This is a dream. Not the real thing. Right now I'm lying against a bunch of bags bleeding out there; putting a bandage on me here won't help. Jasmine has fallen down the stairs down to the bottom level. You are asleep and from what I can tell the voice hasn't found you yet. You need to wake up and get us awake too. Take care of us there." I shake my head but I begin to notice the room becoming farther away.

My eyes open and I'm lying in my sleeping bag near a window. I sit up and notice Jasmine missing. I look over to where Zack is and see that he is lying against his bag bleeding like a mad man. I rush over and start cutting up a blanket to make a makeshift bandage. I get that done and wake him up, when he is back from the dream he smiles and says, "Thank you."

I nod and rush down the stair by two and find Jasmine lying there unconscious. I rush over to her and shake her awake. When her eyes open she says, "Run, it's coming." I don't understand at first then I hear a scream and then silence. I look at Jasmine and she says quietly, "It's here." I don't hear a sound then I feel like I'm floating. I hear one thing before the world goes black, "Found you," And a scream that could have been easily mine or Jasmine's.

When my eyes open I'm in a kindergarten class. With the lights off the white walls look almost red. The teachers are talking in hushed whispers at their desks and all the kids are taking a nap; all but one, the one by the door watching the car rider's lane with long brown hair, green eyes, and in a blue and purple dress. She is lying down and talking to a brown-haired boy with brown eyes. When the one of the teacher comes around seeing who is asleep they quickly close their eyes and 'go to sleep' but once they hear the teachers talking again they begin to talk too. A blond girl lying near them laughs and joins the conversation. I smile remembering this day. It was the first day of school. It was the day the boy twins said that they were the President's grandsons and we had to do what they said. I'm so wrapped up in this memory that I start to forget about Zack and Jasmine; about my sister, and about being a Demigod. I almost forget it all. Then a hand is placed on my shoulder.

"You could stay here forever if you wanted. You wouldn't have to deal with anything, ever. The hardest problem would be remembering the alphabet or picking a crayon. Just say yes and this can all be yours." I look at the voice and see a man in a pinstriped suit, white skin, fangs, and blood-red eyes. I feel like I have seen this person before and then it hits me. This is the man who took Payton from me, the one who possessed Jasmine, the one who had stood there laughing in my mind when I saw Perry dieing. Anger boils inside me; I say in a scary calm voice, "Leave."

"Why would I do that?" the man says with a slightly amused sound to his voice.

"Because if you don't I will kill you. Leave, now." I say again still very calm.

"How would you kill me? Your sister couldn't kill me. Your friends couldn't kill me.

That pesky boyfriend of yours, Perry, I easily tricked him into following me up that path to his dome. So tell me how would you kill me?"

I feel the anger inside me become rage, this _thing _had gotten Perry killed, hurt Zack and Jasmine, and taken my sister. Then had the audacity to suggest I would want to stay in kindergarten for my entire life. Pfft, what is wrong with this guy?

I nod and say, "I guess you're right, how could lowly me kill you when so many others couldn't." I feel the thing smile and I say, "However that might just be my advantage." I grab his hand and fling him over my shoulder. He lands in the middle of my class room and I say, "You know telling me all those things only made me angrier. I was told once, that my family had anger issues. I was also told that some people should be afraid of me and that you should never mess with a girl when she has a knife." I bring out my pocket knife and throw it through his stupid head. He bleeds gold and says, "That is a mortal weapon! It won't kill me!" I nod and say, "Oh, believe me I know that. I just wanted to cause you pain like you did me." He growls and I say, "Now. Now, none of that." I take out my dagger, when the thing comes at me again I stab him in the arm. This doesn't cause him to disincarnate, which is fine with me I'm not done with him yet, he howls out in pain. The kindergarten class room changes into the playground hill. He is standing with his back to the new building and I'm at the edge of the hill. My celestial bronze dagger glows a faint gold color across the hill making it look quite eerie. The thing stands up and says, "Enough." He grows to ten feet tall and looms over me. I almost drop my dagger but manage to hold it. He merely says, "Good-bye Abigail. It was nice knowing you."

The thing changes into smoke and goes down my throat. My eyes go wide and he says in my mind, _your sister just arrived. Let's not scare her too much, what do you say? _His voice echoes in my skull and I feel like I'm shrinking. When I look down again I'm in pink flowery dress, my hair has grown down all the way to my waist, and I'm holding my old Barbie lunch box again but it looks brand new. When I open it there is my dagger, camp necklace, and camp shirt. I hear a child call out _Help Me! _I then realize that it is my voice. I turn away from the new building against my own free will. I hear myself call again louder, _Help Me!_ I stand there a moment then yell, _HELP ME!_ I then hear someone coming down stairs in the distance and yell again, _Help Me Please!_ I hear gravel crunching under feet; I turn around and am met with the sight of a raven haired, blue-eyed teenaged girl looking me over. _Please help me! I can't find my class, will you help me?_ The voice says through me.

The girl smiles a bit forcefully and says, "Of course I will help you. But don't you know that it is late. School is shut for the night, where do you live?"

The voice chuckles in my mind then says _I live with my mommy and daddy. School can't be closed; we just came out for recess. Don't you see the others?_ Now the thing is screwing with my sister. I feel the anger boiling inside me and I want to yell for Payton to run, or kill the monster, but I can't do a thing.

Payton takes a step back and says cautiously, "I don't see the others. How old are you?"

At this the voice smiles, _I'm five and three thousand years old. I can take the form of whatever my host wishes, this one wanted to be five again. I am eternal and forever. You and she are for a short moment. I will destroy you all and start with the ones who you care for and for who these ones care for. Now back to California with you, but remember I will claim you and everyone you care for's life. It is merely a question of when. _

Payton bolts and the voice laughs, when Payton is gone I feel the thing leave me.

_Well, that was fun wasn't it?_ The sun begins to rise. And the thing says _I have to leave now. But I'll be back for you and your family. Not just biological friends too. Your camp will fall and my mistress will be so happy to have you lot out of the way. Have a nice day. _With a tip of his hat the thing is gone. I shiver and take a step back, unfortunately I forgot where I was and wound up sliding on my back and head down the hill. When I get off I remember the others. I go rushing up the hill to them.

Jasmine is helping Zack with his side. He looks really pale. I look at them then run to the police station in front of the school. I burst through the door and say, "I need a bus NOW!" The ambulance comes and takes Zack, Jasmine and me back with them to the hospital.

* * *

**A/N: so what you guys think? Send what you think will happen and whatever you think needs to happen. Thanks a ton for reading! :D **

**~lilmonkey13**


	25. the House of Hades

**The New Faces**

**Chapter 25**

**Payton's POV LA,**

* * *

We got to LA maybe a day after the dream. We didn't talk about it we just walked on and on. I think we walked that entire next day then we just couldn't keep going. We caught a bus that was heading to LA so we got some rest. I didn't want to fall asleep again I was terrified I would go back to where the little girl was. She was just so terrifying and seemed very powerful.

Nico says something that brings me out of my thoughts. I didn't catch it so I say, "What?"

"I said we are here." Nico rolls his eyes and stand up. We head to the front of the bus and get off. No one disturbs us. When we get off however I see something I really had wished I would never see again, the smoke man.

He hadn't changed one bit; he still had black sleeked hair, almost translucent white skin, red eyes, fangs, a pin stripped suit, and a fedora. Under one arm he has a newspaper and that just seems to make him look strange, holding something so common. Nico doesn't seem to take notice of the monster just across the street from us; we walk down the side of empty sidewalk towards the center of town where all the shops are.

We walk over to a store that's sign says, "DOA Recording Studios" the inside looks all gray and empty. There looks to be one person there, a man behind the counter. He has chocolate-colored skin and bleached blond hair shaved military style. His suit matches his hair and looks to be made of silk; he also wears turtle shell sunglasses even though it seems to be dark in the room. I hadn't noticed but Nico had already walked in. When I enter I see some people waiting in black leather seats. I only see them however if I'm looking at them from the corner of my eye. Nico walks straight up to the man and says, "Hello again, Charon. How's it going?"

The man rolls his eyes and sighs, "What do you want Nico?" His British accent makes the man seem funnier by the minute.

"My friend and I need to go down to see my dad. Will you take us?" The man holds his forehead and sighs again, "If you will leave me alone for three months and for two drachmas yes, I will take you."

"Deal," Nico shakes the man's hand and comes over to me. "OK, so we leave, uh, when we leavin'?"

"Now," replies Charon.

"OK, yeah now. So don't freak out." Nico tells me.

"Freak out over what? What's a Drachma? Who is your dad, and where are we going?"

"I'll explain on the boat ride, OK?" I shake my head but let Charon lead us to a door. Behind the door is a dark dirt tunnel. After a few minutes of walking down it we reach the bank of a green river, what's strange is that there are diplomas, birth certificates, trophies and a lot of other things that people have over the course of a lifetime. Charon leads us down to a boat and says, "Get in." Charon steers from the back of the boat with a paddle; Nico and I sit in the middle.

"So where are we going?" I ask Nico again.

"We're going to my dad's house," Nico explains.

"OK, what is with this water? Is it like toxic or something?"

"No, it's the river Styx."

"That doesn't explain anything."

"OK, fine this is the river Styx, this is Charon, and he takes the dead souls down this river to be judged for their life. My dad is Hades, the god of the underworld, that's where we are. We are going to go see him because I need to ask him something important about your sister. Is that enough information?" Nico says angrily.

I don't say anything for a minute then nod. Nico sighs and sits back on the bench. I hear Charon laugh and I turn to face him, "What's so funny?" I ask him kind of annoyed.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking of how cute of a couple you two make." At this I feel my face turn into a tomato. I turn back around and see that Nico's normal pale face is just as red as mine, if not more.

We all remain in silence until we pull up on the bank of the Styx. There is a large three-headed dog, the left head growls at us, the right head is watching the long lines of souls and the middle one is sniffing Nico.

Nico pats the dog's heads and says, "Good boy Cerberus. Good boy." The dog, Cerberus, barks and runs around in a circle, probably causing an earth quake in LA. Nico takes my hand and leads me towards the lines. The lines are going incredibly slow but the souls move out-of-the-way for Nico and I. Nico flashes something at the skeleton in the booth and he motions for us to continue. We walk maybe thirty feet out and then a carriage drawn by skeleton horses comes up. Nico motions for me to go in and I do. Nico sits in the seat beside me and says to the driver, "Hades' castle."

The carriage rocks forward and Nico turns to me, "I have to warn you my dad really doesn't like your dad. So he isn't going to like you. Don't say that you are a child of Zeus, if he asks say that you haven't been claimed. OK?" I nod and Nico sighs.

"I have a question, you act like you are the prince of this place, are you?"

"Well, I guess so technically. I'm not Persephone's son though so I can't get the throne ever. I have to be the son of the two of them to do that."

"Oh," I say.

"You think you're the only one with a weird back story?—Most demigods do, yours just a bit weirder."

I smile glad to know I'm not the only with a weird story. The carriage pulls to a stop in front of a black and bronze castle. Nico hops out and holds out his hand, "Thank you Mister" I say in a bad British accent. Nico laughs and say, "Of course ma lady." We laugh and the carriage pulls away.

In front of us stood a ten foot tall, bronze gate with pictures of death inscribed on the front.

"Home sweet home," Nico says with a grin.

He opens the gates and I see that there is a garden of jewels and pomegranate trees. I begin to reach for one but Nico grabs my wrist. "No, don't do that. It's not for people to eat." I take my hand away and walk behind Nico for the rest of the walk. When we reach the front doors we pass two soldiers; one in civil war cloths and musket in hand and only skeletal remains; the one on the other side is in modern-day military wear and has a rifle across his chest, but is also a skeleton. Nico pulls me inside and we are in a sort of throne room.

Two thrones are in the center of the room, one made of sculls and other bones and one made of flowers. Sitting in the skull throne is a man in black robes and had tortured faces going across it wherever it moved. He had messy black hair and deep brown eyes. His pale skin looks much like milk to me honestly and he doesn't smile when he sees Nico, if anything he cringes, but when he sees me he sits upright and says in a booming voice, "WHO ARE YOU!" Most would take it as a question but the way he said it made it come out as more of a command. I stand up straight and come out from behind Nico.

"I am Payton Jill Geneva, Lord Hades."

Hades looks me over and says, "Whose kid are you? And don't give me the usual, 'I don't know I haven't been claimed' stuff, because I can tell that you were so who is it?"

I swallow, "I'm a daughter of Zeus."

At this the god of death eye's widen. "OH, really, figures he would break the oath three times. I mean first Thalia and Jason and now you? That guy just can't stay in his pants."

I look over at Nico and he shrugs, "Lord Hades, what oath and who are Jason and Thalia?"

"Oh, yes the oath that was to say that Poseidon, Zeus and I wouldn't have any children for the rest of eternity after WW2, but Poseidon has broken that promise and Zeus has broken it also. Thalia is a daughter of Zeus and hunter of Artemis, her baby brother Jason is a son of Jupiter. You are younger than both of them so I would have to figure that you are new."

"But haven't you also? I mean with Nico?"

"No, because he has been around since before WW2," Hades says proudly.

I look at Nico and decide he couldn't be older than 14. I look at Hades quizzically and am about to ask how that is possible but Nico says, "I'll explain later, OK?" I nod and we turn back to Hades.

"So what did you want?" Hades asks Nico.

"We need to know who this man is." Nico explains handing Hades a photo that I hadn't seen before.

Hades takes the photo and smiles, "Yes this is one of my helpers."

"Then why is he chasing us down, and trying to kill us?" Nico asks.

"Well, how should I know?" Hades asks a bit exasperated.

"Can we sleep here tonight if nothing else?" Nico asks also a bit exasperated.

"Fine what ever."

"Thanks dad." Nico calls over his shoulder.

"Thank you Lord Hades," I say bowing my head and then chasing after Nico. I still see Hades smile though. I smile that I made him a bit happy and then stop. I have completely lost Nico and I'm in a four-way split, I don't even know where I started from.

I wander aimlessly for what seems like hours and I run, literally run, into an elegant woman. She has black wavy hair, dark loving eyes, and a blue flowing dress she reminded me of what I thought models looked like as a kid.

"Hello," She says, her voice is soft and calming, I hadn't realized how panicked I had been.

"Hi," I say shyly.

"Who are you?" she asks bending down to my eyesight.

"Payton," I say still feeling shy next to this woman.

"Oh, that's a very pretty name. Are you a child of Zeus?"

I nod and her smile widens. "So am I, my name is Persephone."

I smile and ask, "You don't look like you are older than WW2 so did Zeus break his oath with you too?"

She shakes her head and says, "Looks can be deceiving Payton, remember that. Did you come here with Nico?" I nod again and she smiles, "I thought so, did you get lost?" I nod and look at my feet. She takes my hand and says, "OK, well there is one easy way to find out where Nico is." I want to ask where but before I can the room changes into a black room with a large bed, desk, wardrobe, and Nico. I look around and Persephone clears her throat. Nico sits up and is about to say something rude but is stopped by the sight in front of him.

"Uh," Is all he manages to get out?

"Hello again Nico, you know it's very rude to leave a guest searching the castle. Instead of me she could have met Ms. O'Leary or something else."

"Persephone, I didn't ditch her I-"

Persephone stops him with a wave of her hand, "I don't want to know Nico, now you two get washed up and be ready for dinner at five o'clock, got it?" Nico nods and Persephone gives me another smile, "Keep him on track ok?" I nod and she disappears again.

"So…" I say kind of awkwardly.

"Well, you met Persephone that's I guess good." Nico says.

I nod and look down at my camp Jupiter shirt. It's in tatters, same as my jeans and sneakers. I see a mirror and check my reflection. My hair is a tangled mess and I'm filthy. I sigh and turn to Nico; he seems perfectly fine, clean even. I narrow my eyes and ask, "How are you so clean?"

"Well, I..." I shake my head, "You can change where you are like Persephone, when you disappear you come here. Don't you?"

"Um…"

I shake my head and walk over to a door that opens into a bathroom. I go in and shut the door. After about twenty minutes of getting my skin back to a pink color and hair black instead of brown I decide that it's good enough. I look around and notice some spare cloths; a black t-shirt, clean jeans, and a pair of black leather boots. I smile and put them on. The pants and boots fit perfectly, weird, I thought to myself.

When I stepped out again Nico is standing there waiting for me.

"What?" I ask his mouth is hanging open like I'm sort of new desert.

"Uh….um….." He says dumbly.

"Uh, Um, yeah good job using your words buddy."

Nico shakes his head and asks, "Is that my shirt?"

I look down at the shirt and realize that it's about three sizes to big for me, "Maybe." I say to the bewildered boy.

"Give it back it's mine!" Nico says childishly.

"No," I say laughing and start for the door.

"Where are you going?" He asks me.

"I don't know maybe take a look around."

"But,"

"But what Nico," I say with a grin, "Are you chicken?"

"No," Nico says quietly.

"That's what I thought now come on!" I motion for him to follow me.

"I want my shirt back!" Nico calls after me.

"You coming or not," I call over my shoulder. I hear running foot falls behind me and I smile.

* * *

**So maybe a love interest? What you guys think? Also please review I don't know if you like it if you don't review! Thanks and if you have any ideas about what should be happening on the GA front, or what Nico and Payton will be doing after they leave Hades' they would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

**~lilmonkey13**


	26. Mr Fisher, Thalia, and the Prophesy

**The New Faces**

**Chapter 26**

**Author's Note: So I just wanted to say Thx to everyone who has read and reviewed, love all the reviews! I would also like to say sorry if any of you have been reading Nico at School I'm sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time I'm just rolling with this story and can't really think of anything to do for that story at the moment. But for those of you who haven't I'll stop rambling and let you hear this chapter! :D**

* * *

**Payton's POV:**

* * *

I'm sitting inside a giant marble room with a statue of an angry man. He holds a giant lighting bolt in one hand and sitting on a chair. In the room is one bunk bed and a shelf made into a bed. I walk around for a while then notice a door out of the room. I walk over and see that I'm in a U looking circle of one story buildings. I step out and Nico comes running up to me. I smile and begin to say Hi when he runs past me, to a girl with raven hair, electric blue eyes and a bow. Her cloths are all white and she seems more annoyed than happy to see Nico.

"Hey Thals," Nico says to the girl.

"Hey Nico what's new?" The girl asks.

"Nothing much, I was just wondering how long you and the Hunters would be staying?"

"Oh, not to long; we should be leaving in a week or so."

"Oh, cool sounds fun," Nico says obvious disappointment on his face.

"So how long are you staying around death breath?" the girl asks.

"Not to long I think I'll be heading back to dad's this afternoon."

"Oh, well it was nice to see you." The girl pats him on the shoulder and walks off. I really wanted to slap that girl. How could she not see that she was hurting Nico? I could tell and I'm about as knowledgeable as a worm about these types of things.

Nico stands there looking dejected and sad then wonders off into an all black building with torches light with green light. I follow him wondering why he was ignoring me. When I walk in he sits down on the bottom bunk of the one bed. He stares at the top bunk for a minute and then quickly rolls over. He leans under his bed and pulls out a small wooden box. He does about a million different moves to it and then a key comes out. He slides a panel down and places the key in the lock. When he opens the lid of the box he pulls off a piece of red velvet. Underneath it is my locket, one of bracelets and a photo of the two of us. We are making a funny face at the camera, which I'm holding, and he sighs, "I'm sorry Payton. I shouldn't have taken you out of Camp Jupiter. I'm so sorry." A single tear runs down his cheek and he shuts the box. I want to yell at him but I feel someone tugging at me. And someone say, "Hey you gonna wake up or stay here?"

I groan and slowly open my eyes. Nico is shaking his head and says, "You aren't even a morning person in the Underworld where there isn't even any light, go figure."

I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes. The memory of the girl walking off, my locket in a box, and the picture comes flooding back to my mind and I shake my head wanting for them to leave. Nico looks at me curiously and asks, "So ready to go?" I nod and stand up. So of course I immediately fall over.

Once Nico is done laughing at me he helps me up. I glare at him, which only makes him laugh more, and we walk out of his room. I had slept in there last night and he slept in a spare room.

After dinner last night, which let me tell you was _awesome_ I mean I couldn't believe any of them were skinny, Persephone took me on a tour of the 'house' and Nico talked with his dad. I tried to get Persephone to tell me who the picture was of, but she wouldn't budge. Later when I guess it was like ten Nico said that we should go to bed. This I was a bit confused about he walked me into his room and said, "Night."

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"Sleeping in the guest room, this is the more comfortable room so you should have it." Nico tells me.

I smile and thank him. He walks down the hall to the guest room and I shut the door. I think I just passed out from exhaustion on the bed.

We head up to the front room, the throne room, and say good-bye to the king and queen of the underworld. They smile but before we can leave Persephone runs up to us and says, "Let's get a picture!" Nico puts his arm around my waist and I smile, when she has a good enough photo she says, "I'll send one to camp for the two of you." I smile and then realize that I already know which will get to camp, and that I probable won't be seeing it.

When we reach the surface world again Nico turns to me, "Okay, I need to ask you something important."

I begin to wonder what it is about but Nico asks with all seriousness, "Do you know who this is?"

He holds up the picture that he had given his dad. In the picture are: a man, two young girls, and a woman. They have matching sweaters and are all in khaki, the girls in skirts and the man in pants. They look just like some cookie cutter family that you would find in some magazine. I look at Nico and ask, "What?"

"The man does he look familiar to you?" I look at the photo again and notice that his face does seem familiar.

"Yeah, kind of, why," I ask Nico a bit disturbed by this.

"The woman, does she look familiar?" again the woman looked oddly familiar also.

"Who are these people Nico?" I ask him.

He sighs and says, "The man he is the guy following us, the woman his wife. The girls I haven't run into them yet but if they are anything like the parents I don't really want to."

"Who is following us?"

"The smoke man, that's him." I look at the photo and see it. If you lighten his skin tone and turn his eyes red you can tell that its him.

I feel the color of my skin drain and I feel like I am about to drop Nico grabs my arm keeping me from collapsing.

"You OK?" He asks me. I nod in response. The person who had kidnapped me was once a human with a family. The woman, she had helped me, why would I be worried about her, why is Nico only now showing me this? All these thoughts run through my mind and only when Nico shakes me do I realize that we were somewhere different. _I really need to stop doing that. _I think to myself. Nico nudges me again and I look up, we are on a city bus and are sitting in the back seat. He looks at me with concern and I say, "I'm fine, just had a minute lost in thought." He nods but I can tell he is worried.

* * *

**Zack's POV at the hospital:**

* * *

I sit up in the hospital bed and see that Jasmine is sitting at my bedside. She doesn't notice that I'm up so I nudge her arm, which is on my bed.

She looks up and smiles, "Oh, good you're awake."

"Where is Abby?" I ask noticing her absence.

"Oh, um…" Jasmine doesn't meet my eyes which is not helping me calm down.

"Jasmine, where is Abby? Is she OK?"

Jasmine quickly nods and says, "Oh, yeah she's fine I just don't know"

"You don't know where she is?!" I yell at her.

The last I had seen of Abby was her running down the stairs and then hearing sirens. The ambulance people running up and carrying me out of the building to the ambulance, then it just goes dark. What I had seen of Abby wasn't good. She had cuts down her arms, face, and bruises everywhere. Her hair was a giant knot and all her cloths were either singed or cut up. And yes I know what you are thinking; _you got a freaking slash across your stomach and hit upside the head with a brick. Why are you worrying about her? _Well, honestly I don't want her to get hurt. She is a full two years younger than me and Jasmine, we are supposed to keep her safe not the other way around. I don't want her getting killed because: 1) that would be bad; 2) don't want that on my head for the rest of my days and 3) Mary would KILL me herself for getting her little cousin killed. So yes I don't want her getting hurt and well….

Jasmine interrupts my thoughts by saying, "Dude you just kind of spaced you OK?" I nod and ask again a bit more calmly, "Where is Abby?"

"She went to get some lunch." Jasmine tells me promptly.

I nod and lay back in my bed.

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

* * *

_S****, S****, S**** I'm dead I'm gonna actually die. How do I not know where Abby went? I mean she left last night some time with a doctor but other than that I have no idea. Zack is going to KILL me, then bring me back from the dead and have Mary KILL me. I lost her little cousin, who she loves. I'm going to be killed twice! And I've been like no help on this quest at all! Oh my gods I'm DEAD! It's also my fault that the Smoke man found us. He has lived in my head for years. I shouldn't have gone on this quest. But the stupid thing had to include me. _The prophesy runs back in my head;

_Deaths son, the daughters of magic and wine shall walk a line. _

_To save the one lost for so long_

_One shall be lost, _

_One shall be found, _

_Two will lose their way _

_And none shall be the same._

* * *

I look up and see that Zack has gone back to sleep, but he mumbles something. I come closer and ask, "What you say Zack?"

"_You won't save her, she is mine forever. Both of them," _A deep voice says through Zack, I can tell who it is, the Smoke man. He is still watching us, but who are the two that he wants. What does he mean we won't save her? Then it hits me.

Both of them; Abby and Payton, in the prophesy it says two will be lost. I stand up and say to Zack, "I'll be right back I need to go see what's up with Abby." He nods in his sleep and I run out of the sterile white room.

They had taken us to a hospital called Tanner, it's nice and all but it kind of gives me the creeps. It's in a small southern town where you are surrounded by woods in every direction. Not to mention all the people who had died in this one town. _This hospital seems to have a lighting problem, _I think to myself after walking through ANOTHER dark hall. I finally find the elevator down and walk to the front desk.

"Excuse me have you seen or hear from an Abby Genoa she was with my friend and me last night but a doctor took her out and she hasn't come back."

The front desk woman, a large woman in too tight cloths, with black hair and light brown eyes, looks me over. I'm barely five one so I can look over the desk but not by much.

"I don't know who you talkin' bout honey. I don't have any Abby Genoa on my record. Sorry suga'."

I sigh and walk into the cafeteria. I sit down and see someone unexpected, Cami's mortal dad, well step dad. I knew that most of her family had moved here but I didn't expect to see him. He is one of the people cooking in the back. I walk over and order a burger and fries, Mr. Fisher; Cami's dad comes over and gives me the food. Not really expecting him to remember me I take the food and thank him. He smiles and says, "No problem Jasmine."

I freeze and turn to look at him, "What you think I wouldn't recognize one of my daughter's best friends?"

He asks laughing all the while. I smile and nod, "It's good to see you too Mr. Fisher." I reply to him.

"So are you and Cami on a quest?" he asks.

I shake my head, "No she is at camp still; Zack and Mary's little cousin are with me."

He seems a bit saddened by this but quickly puts another happy face, "Well, good to see you again Jasmine."

"Good to see you too sir," I turn back around and head up to Zack's room.

* * *

OK so hope you liked the chapter :D so what do you guys think of the prophesy, its kind of cheesy i know. But I would like some opinions! Thanks for reading and please review!


	27. dreams, trains, and smoke men

**The New Faces**

**Chapter 27**

* * *

**Third Person, GA:**

* * *

Jasmine and Zack stay in their room waiting for Abby to return. Zack is angry at Jasmine for lying about knowing where Abby is.

"It's not my fault!" Jasmine yelled.

"Of course it isn't!" Zack scuffed, "It never is!"

"She left! With a doctor, how was I supposed to know that she wouldn't come back?" Jasmine asked infuriated.

"Why didn't you go with her? You know that she is younger and doesn't have a weapon, why would you just let her walk off?" Zack yelled back.

"Because I didn't want to leave YOU!—YOU were vulnerable and could have easily been sent to your dad's the hard way! I didn't want YOU to get hurt!" Jasmine hisses back.

"I would have been fine!" Zack retorts.

"Well, I didn't know that, now did I? Besides I could have gone with her and then be with her now and you would be pissed anyway because we all didn't stay! Say that you wouldn't I dare ya'" Jasmine said her eyes narrowed.

"Your right I would be mad, but not at you," Zack says more quietly, "I would be mad at myself." He whispers.

Jasmine takes a shaky breath and says, "OK, I'm sorry. I know that you're mad. I get it, I'm mad too. But lashing out at each other isn't going to solve anything."

Zack nods and says, "I can get around fine. Let's go find her."

"She could be anywhere, she could possible not in this hospital." Jasmine tells him.

Again he nods and says, "Well, we should start here. Where have you looked?"

"The cafeteria, the halls, and the front desk woman said that she wasn't signed in as a patent."

"Wow, you looked really hard now didn't you?" Zack replies sarcastically.

* * *

**Meanwhile in California Nico's POV:**

* * *

We had decided to sleep in the park tonight since it was warm out and it was a clear night. Payton was already passed out in a sleeping bag but I was still awake thinking of the dream I had the night before.

* * *

_I woke up in a bed, there was girl lying beside me. She had beautiful glossy black curls and was asleep smiling. As I watched she woke up her electric blue eyes bore into mine and they were happy, peaceful, not the eyes I saw on the girl when I'm awake. Those eyes are sad, forever searching, and hurt. The woman lying beside me brushes some hair out of my face and whispers, "Good morning." I smile, "Good morning to you too!" I whisper breathlessly. She laughs and a little girl comes running into the room. She has glossy black curls and deep brown eyes. She jumps onto our bed and lies down between us. I laugh and tickle the five year-old's stomach. _

_ Payton sits up and picking up the little girl says, "Come on we need to get this one ready for kindergarten!" The little girl laughs and hops down from her mother's grasp. She runs down the hall yelling, "Daddy, come help me!" I get up and kiss Payton softly on the lips, I then get up and head off to follow the little girl._

* * *

After waking up from that dream, I had no idea what to think. I didn't think I liked Payton in that way, I mean I was here to just take her to her sister. _Then why don't you just shadow travel her there?_ My brain asks me. I sigh, I didn't know why I didn't but I didn't want to I don't know, I guess lose her. Also the last few times I have tried I wound up in places like the Desert never somewhere I wanted to go. It was like I didn't have control over it anymore. I rub the back of my neck and try to calm down, I look up at the sky and see Zoë Nightshade's constellation. That constellation then makes me remember Thalia; _she is a hunter get over it already! _My brain tells me, but my heart says, "Nah, I'm not going to listen to anything sensible. No I'm making it so you like TWO daughters of Zeus. Mahahahahahahahaha!"

I sigh and close my eyes, for a second.

* * *

_The next thing I know Payton is leaning on the door frame with the little girl, only the girl is older now more like ten. I'm in a little boy's room with two five-year olds sitting on the floor playing with their toys. I smile at Payton and the girl she asks, "Dad, can you just get them ready?" I stick my tongue out at her and she does the same, both of us laugh and Payton sighs._

_"Jacky, give me two minutes and I'll take you to school." Payton says sweetly to the girl. Jacky nods and heads down the stairs. Payton is in a dress suit and looks beautiful. It's a black dress with a matching business jacket and she is holding two mugs of steaming liquid. I smile and walk over to her, "Are one of those for me or both for you?" I ask playfully._

_"Both are mine, see #1 mom and #1 dad, oh wait I guess this one is for you." She starts to hand me one of the mugs then takes it back and does this two more times till I finally take it out of her hand and drink up the dark liquid._

_She laughs and looks at the boys, "Be good boys, I'll see tonight around sevenish. I love you." They smile at their mother but quickly go back to playing with their toys._

_She starts to leave but I grab her around the waist. Turning her around, I whisper in her ear, "I love you Payton; have a good day at work!"_

_She smiles and gives me a quick kiss on the lips, "Love you to honey, have a nice day with your dad at work, but remember, don't be late to pick up the boys from school and Jacky from art club." I nod and I give her another kiss._

_She sighs and we hear, "MOM, YOU COMING?"_

_I sigh and putting my forehead on her's ask, "Why did she have to grow up?" Payton shrugs and breaks away from my grip. She heads down the stairs holding her coffee mug and grabbing her brief case off the stairs._

_Jacky is standing by the door with a messenger bag on her shoulder and asks, "Why do you guys take so long!?" Payton laughs and they head out the door._

* * *

When I open my eyes again its early morning, I'm lying in a sleeping bag, in a park, not grown up, married, with three children. I sigh and climb out of my bag. I roll it up and put it away. Payton is asleep next to me I smile at her face, its peaceful with no stress showing. I shake her awake; for a moment her eyes are happy and beautiful, there is no pain, sadness or worry then the memories from the days before and her eyes glaze over with sadness.

"What time is it?" She asks. I shrug; she looks at the sun and says, "Just barely seven. Why didn't you wake me up for my shift?"

It then dawns on me that we hadn't been attacked in three days and know that we are easy targets just sitting here in the open. Payton watches me but I don't meet her eyes. Instead I take her sleeping bag and roll it up for her. After putting the sleeping bag away I throw her the big bag.

She catches it and says, "What's with you?"

I shrug and she scoffs, "You are acting like I did something. What did I do?"

"Nothing," I say kind of rudely.

"What is your problem?" She asks me obviously annoyed now.

"Nothing!-I don't have a problem, why do you think I have a problem?!" I yell at her.

She takes a step back and mumbles, "Never mind let's just drop it."

I sigh and we start walking in silence down the road. It's like this for about two miles and she finally says, "I had a dream."

I look at her, she looks stressed about telling me this, and I am about to ask about what but she quickly explains.

"I was in a big area filled with a bunch of one story buildings and you were there talking to a girl you called Thals."

At this I look at her, "She had black hair and blue eyes, like me but she was older yet younger at the same time. You were flirting with her and she acted like she didn't even notice."

I nod knowing that it would be like that if I did flirt with Thalia.

"You walked into a black cabin with green torches on the sides. You sat down on a bottom bunk of a bunk bed and pulled out a box, it was brown and I think a puzzle box. Inside it was my locket and a picture of the two of us; one of the ones that Persephone took. You said that you were sorry. You acted like you couldn't see me…"

After that I didn't say anything. We just kept walking. In this dream, which was obviously a demigod dream she had died. She had seen me flirting with her half-sister it wasn't really a good dream to have. I sigh and look at her. She has tears streaming down her face and I stop her by grabbing her wrist. She looks at me and tries to hide the tears, but that only makes more come out. I pull her into a hug and I feel her relax into it.

I whisper in her ear, "I won't let anything hurt you."

I feel her smile and she says, "I'm sorry I shouldn't be crying."

"It's OK you have gone through a lot and being stuck with unhelpful me isn't really the best situation to get stuck in." She laughs and says in a faint whisper, "I wouldn't want to be with anyone else." At this I smile and wrap my arms around her more tightly not wanting anything to harm her. So of course that's when I saw _him._

* * *

**Payton's POV:**

* * *

One minute Nico and I are arguing, then we are silent, then I'm telling him about my dream, and now I'm crying on his shoulder. His arms are rapped around me protectively and I feel safe then out of no where he stiffened. He says in a raspy whisper near my ear, "On the count of three run, don't ask why don't look back I just want you to run as fast as you can the way you are facing do you understand?"

I nod not really trusting my voice, "OK, good."

Nico loosens his grip on me moving so slightly so I can have room to dash away.

"One," He whispers.

"Nico," I ask.

"Two," He says.

"I don't-" Nico cuts me off with his last word, "Three."

Nico let's go of me and I dash back into the park where we were, I hear something crack, like the road is breaking open. I don't look back knowing if I do I won't be able to stop myself from going back to help him.

I run until I'm at the very back of the park and I start to climb up an oak tree. It has low hanging branches so it's easy to go up. When I'm about thirty feet up I turn and look at where Nico had been. I see something terrifying. The smoke man is standing there almost twenty feet tall and Nico is standing there holding up his sword, and then just as suddenly as it had come the smoke man disappeared. It's like he just evaporated back into the ground. I slowly climb down the tree and start heading back to where Nico is. He is standing there only now seeming taller and more muscular. I rub my eyes and he is back to normal. I take it as a trick of the heat but I'm so sadly mistaken.

I walk over to Nico and say, "Nico are you OK?" He nods and then says in his familiar happy voice, "Yeah, I'm cool. Let's keep going!" I nod and smile at him. He smiles back and we walk off down the road.

* * *

**Location: Train yard**

**Abby's POV:**

* * *

I'm tied to the back corner wall of a train going west. I'm hidden behind three crates, two beside me holding up the third, which is above my head. I can't move anything besides my head because if I move my legs then I will knock over the crates. I can see a small crack out between the wall and the left crate. The door slides open and I see woods rushing past. I see a crate move and then fall out of the train. This begins to worry me, then another and a third. I may be in the back corner but that doesn't mean that the crates won't me. I try to move my hands but they are tied behind my back, and onto a bar. I can't even really move them, I try my fingers at the knot but it's put purposely away from my fingers reach. I try pushing myself against the wall but all that succeeded in doing was getting a bruise on my elbow.

I hear the whistling wind start to die down and then stop all together. The train has stopped and someone is coming back here. I rack my brain the spell that allowed you to glow, and then it just popped into my head. "Λάμπει σαν τον ήλιο" I said clearly but quietly. Suddenly I glowed bright like the sun and then stopped, whoever was coming down had to have seen that right? Or did I just do that using all my energy and now have nothing to show for it? I hear voices and someone say, "Dude did you see that?!" I sigh with relief, my chance worked.

* * *

**Λάμπει****σαν****τον****ήλιο****= Glow like the sun **

_**So what do you guys think of Chapter 27? What do you think is up with Nico? Is Abby going to be OK, or will she just be in more trouble? **_

_**Tell me what you guys think and If in you want go check out my other stories: Nico at School and Truth or Dare! The rest of mine aren't PJO stories so I'm not going to suggest those. **_

_**I hope you like the story and if you are please review and send idea's my way! Thanks for reading**_

_**~lilmonkey13**_


	28. a chance light and a battle

**The New Faces**

**Chapter 28**

* * *

**Zack's POV:**

* * *

Jasmine and I have searched for about three hours and the entire hospital, and its grounds. We are getting really feed up with this kind of things and the stupid prophesy won't stop repeating in my head.

* * *

_Deaths son, the daughters of magic and wine shall walk a line. _

_To save the one lost for so long_

_One shall be lost, _

_One shall be found, _

_Two will lose their way _

_And none shall be the same._

* * *

The one lost, could that be Abby? The one to be found had to be Payton, but who are the two that lose their way? There are only three of us on this quest and apparently; one dies, one is found, two will be lost, and what we are all going to go crazy? I hated these stupid prophesies they never made ANY since. I look over at Jasmine and see her sitting beside an angle with its face covered. I almost don't want to go over to where she is because of the statue but I do and see that she is crying.

"What's wrong Jasmine?" I ask her honestly concerned.

"It's my entire fault. I should have gone with her; this wouldn't have happened if I had." She says dejectedly.

I frown at her and say, "No it wouldn't have done a thing. She would have disappeared in the middle of the night or you would have been knocked unconscious then he would have taken her anyway. You couldn't have done anything, I'm sorry for what I said, I shouldn't have blamed you."

She looks up and her eyes glow purple for a moment then turn back to her regular deep brown. "Thank you Zack, I see why Abby likes you."

I stare at her in shock unable to form words, my mouth just kind of flaps open and shut till she falls off the bench, we are sitting on, laughing her butt off. She is now crying because of her laughter and finally takes a deep breath; she looks at me then falls back into her laughing fit. I sigh and wait for her to get it out of her system, but after ten minutes of this I stand up and say, "OK, you gonna shut up now?"

She looks at me and says, "How didn't you know? She has been flirting with you like the entire quest!"

I shake my head not really remembering her doing this. Jasmine sighs and says with a smile, "OK she was like about to have the Aphrodite girl, Kira, do what she has wanted to do for about three months now, meddle."

I look at her and ask, "The Native American Kira?" She nods. I sigh, "Why would she want to meddle?"

Jasmine rolls her eyes and says, "You have met an Aphrodite girl right?"

I nod and she removes her cracked glasses mumbling under her breath while shaking her head by the bridge of her nose. "You igit why don't you get it!?" She says while repeatedly hitting me on the arm.

I grab her arms and put them at her side, "I'm going to get so just tell me."

She sighs and says, "She wanted to meddle because she is an Aphrodite girl. Abby wanted to ask you out but didn't know how. YOU being the igit you are didn't notice all the hints she was dropping. So yeah Kira has been pestering her to let her help, aka meddle, for quiet some time and she was about to let her when the quest was issued so she stopped. Do you get my point now S-M-R-T boy?" I slowly nod and she smiles, "I think it actually went through your thick head this time. Good."

She smiles at me and I look up just in time to notice a bright light coming from the train tracks above the hospital. I look down at Jasmine and she nods. We dash off towards the light and parked train.

* * *

**Payton's POV:**

* * *

We keep walking for the rest of the day. No monster's attack which I was thankful for but also a bit suspicious of. The monsters don't just stop smelling you, so this is becoming very strange. And to boot Nico has been really distant, and unlike himself. Usually he was happy to talk but now he just answers my questions with one word or he doesn't at all.

This has been happening ever since he fought the smoke man and I'm getting the suspicion that something happened that he isn't telling me. Finally I stop him and say, "You are acting strange what's up?"

His face contorts to an older man then to regular Nico; I back away and say, "What is wrong with your face!"

He smiles in a creepy kind of way, "Nothing honey, where are the boys and Jacky?"

I look at him and take another step back and say, "Nico are you feeling OK?"

"Yes, I feel fine. Are you OK?" His face becomes concerned and when he takes a step closer I take one back.

"Nico, you aren't alright. What's going on? Who is Jacky and what boys?"

"You know Jacky our little girl and the boys, twins Mathew and Brian. Don't you remember?" He tells me as if he actually is describing our family.

I take a step closer to him and with my hands in front of my I say very calmly, "Nico what happened when you were fighting the smoke man?"

He tilts his head and asks, "When did I fight a smoke man?"

"This morning, Nico, don't you remember? You told me to run. When I looked back the smoke man vaporized in front of you."

I look at Nico and his face morphs, "No that's not what happened." His face is now ghostly pale and he is taller by almost a foot, and he is smiling down on my like someone talking to an ignorant child. "The smoke man didn't just 'vaporize' in front of Nico. He went inside him. He is now controlling him and I'm speaking to you right now. He has very interesting dreams of you two, being married with three kids. How long has he known you? Two weeks? At most, I mean what kind of creeper is this guy?"

I look at the thing that possesses my friend and say, "Nico. Listen to me, not that thing in your head. You are Nico Di Angelo. A son of Hades, a sweet guy, and you are here to help me find a way home. Not for this thing to take over your body. Do you get it?" I look into Nico's eyes and see him, the real Nico fighting a battle inside his own head.

* * *

**Nico's POV:**

* * *

I'm stuck in a dark room inside my head. The smoke man is talking to Payton and starting to scare her, and then she says the most wonderful thing in the world.

"Nico. Listen to me, not that thing in your head. You are Nico Di Angelo. A son of Hades, a sweet guy, and you are here to help me find a way home. Not for this thing to take over your body. Do you get it?"

I try to get out of the room, and for a split second I'm in control. Then the Smoke Man kicks me out-of-the-way again. Payton sees it though, she smiles and leans in and whispers in my ear, "Kick his butt Nico."

I smile and take out my sword. The smoke man appears in the room and grins a horrible grin. I hear Payton yell and feel myself hit the pavement. The smoke man smiles at me and says, "Your fragile body won't do to well without someone controlling it." I sneer and lash out at the thing that used to be a man. I hit him on the arm and then again across the face. He laughs and says, "Even the gates couldn't hold me in. How do you think I got out?"

I yell at him and hear ambulances in the distance. I take another strike at him and I go right through his chest. I sneer at him but he only laughs. He says only one word, "Soon." And then disappears. I take a deep breath and I'm in the back of an ambulance.

I sit up wide-eyed at the people around me. Two men from the hospital and Payton all shocked. Payton runs over to me and tackles me in a hug.

She whispers in my ear, "Are you back?"

I smile and nod. She smiles so big that it looks like it could pop right off her face.

I look at the ambulance men and say, "I feel fine." They nod and say, "Yeah but we have to have you checked out OK?"

I nod and we ride without the sirens on.

After the doctors dismiss us Payton asks, "So what happened?"

After I explain she looks worried, "What do you think he means by 'soon'?"

"I honestly don't know." I state simply. She sighs and asks, "So try to catch a bus east?" I nod and we head off to the bus stop.

* * *

_**So what you guys think of this chapter?**_

_**I hope you guys are liking the story and I thought i should tell you that this story already has an ending written and an Epilog. So it will be ending in a few chapters, I hope you like the story and if so please review!**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**~lilmonkey13**_


	29. a little town in Louisiana

**The New Faces**

**Chapter 29**

**Two weeks later, In Louisiana Abby's POV:**

* * *

I don't know why we stay in this town. We should have left three day's ago, when we first got here, but Zack says that he feels like there is someone here that we need to meet up with. Of course he doesn't know who this person is, where they are (besides in the town), or even if they are male/female/monster. It's really infuriating that he doesn't know all this but then says that we need to stay here. Jasmine of course agrees with him though, so for the time being we are in this little dinky town.

When I wake up in the morning I see that Jasmine has already left for breakfast, she left a note at our nightstand. It read:

* * *

_Getting breakfast, it's 7:45 right now. So if I'm not back by 8:20 for you come find me. K ttyl and GET UP ALREADY_

_~Jasmine_

* * *

Such a loving thing to wake up to, she ditches me for food. Eh, she is lead by her stomach not her will. I get up and change back into my cloths. A green tank top, jean jacket, and worn out jeans. (We had 'visited' a store on our way here when we got on the west side of Alabama, and let's just say that they won't want us to come again.)I slip on my, very, worn out sneakers and tie the forever dirty laces. I pick up the black plastic clock and the red numbers read, 8:00, I smile and decide to go down stairs and scare Jasmine.

When I go down the steep steps, not trusting the elevator, I stumble across Jasmine and Zack laughing at something. She hits his arm and I feel my cheeks get hot and 'remember' that I left my hair down. I quickly go back up the stairs, three flights, and go back to our room. I sit down on my bed and try to calm down.

* * *

_She isn't trying to get back at you for the Perry incident. You two have gotten beyond that. Calm the F down or you will start bawling! _Was what one side of my head said, but the other side said, _she is going to kiss him. She is going to kiss him, she is going to do it just to get under your skin and make you mad. You stole her boyfriend right in front of her. Why would she trust you? Then he picks YOU over her. She has a right to be angry at you, don't you get it?_

* * *

I put my hands over my ears trying to tone out my own thoughts. I flop over on the bed and look at the clock again. I pick it up again and turn on the radio; I change the channels till I find one that is playing, Little Bird.

* * *

I lie back down and listen to the song till the announcer says, "There are some new announcements for the three conflicts/runaways. We have their descriptions once again for you all just toning in: a fourteen year old girl, five three, Hispanic, wears glasses, brown eyes, and has a large amount of hair; the second is another girl looks to be sixteen, with dark brown shoulder length hair, green eyes, freckles, five seven, and is wearing most likely a green shirt, jeans, and jean jacket; the third is an eighteen year old boy, with shaggy black hair, is bulky, about six one, has brown eyes, pale, was last seen wearing jeans, orange t-shirt, and black hoddie jacket. If you see any or all of these figures please contact the police immediately." After that I turned off the radio and quickly put all our things in their bags. I put all of them over my shoulder and head out the door.

* * *

I race down the stairs to reach Zack and Jasmine but when I get down there they aren't. I look around and see a couple people sitting at a table, "Excuse me but what happened to the two people who were just sitting there?"

They look up and the man simply says, "They left a few minutes ago, and wait aren't you-"

I don't let the man finish I just dart up the stairs again. When I get to the top I see Jasmine and Zack trying to figure out where our things and I am. I run to them and say, "We are felons on the run and we need to get running now!" Zack looks at me questioningly and I ask, "What?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"The radio, they gave our descriptions, oh and they think Jasmine is fourteen."

"What!" Jasmine screeches!

"Come on take your bags we need to get out of this city, now!" I say throwing them their things.

"We can't leave; we need to find the people who we are waiting for." Zack says stubbornly.

"Tell me who they are!" I almost yell at him.

"I don't know. But we have to wait," He says while crossing his arms.

"We can't WAIT; we need to get going anyone could call the police right now. We need to go." I say again becoming very infuriated with him.

"Let me Iris message them, if I just say 'the people we need' and the city we should be able to figure it out, by whoever it shows."

"Fine, whatever but if we wind up in prison it's your fault!" I say throwing my hands up.

I turn back into our room and Zack heads into the bathroom to find out who this is we need to find.

When he steps back out he has the biggest grin on his face I have ever seen. I raise one of my eyebrows in question. His grin just gets bigger.

"You will never guess who it is!" He says practically jumping up and down.

"The Power Puff Girls?" Jasmine says sarcastically.

Zack sticks his tongue out at Jasmine and turns back to me, "It's my brother and your sister!" My jaw literally drops.

I hadn't thought I would hear those words, "I…um…uh…" I hold up a finger trying to rap my head around this. Zack just continues to smile at me and finally I give up on trying to think of words and just jump up and hug him. He seems taken aback by this but right before I pull away he gives me a hug back. I smile and he whispers soft enough so Jasmine won't hear, "I told you she would be fine." Then I hear someone clear their throat.

* * *

_**So that's chapter 29, Nico and Payton are in the town! Not much more, but a deffinent three more chapters (possibly more) coming. I hope you are liking this very long story! Thanks for reading!**_

_**~lilmonkey13**_


	30. The Lewis House

**The New Faces**

**Chapter 30**

**Payton's POV:**

* * *

We were riding on a bus when this oval of light appeared. At first I just covered my eyes from the light then there was a boy standing in what looked like a bathroom. He smiles a goofy smile and sweeps his shaggy black hair out of his face, "Hey! Your Payton right?"

I nod and look over at Nico; he's asleep, well until I shake him violently. He sits up with a start and starts to bring out his sword but I put my hand on his head and say, "Nico, calm down." He looks at me and then the boy in the oval.

"Zack?" He asks the oval boy.

"Hey, Nico, wait are you helping Payton?"

"Yeah," Nico says a bit hesitantly.

"Oh, cool. Well, I just wanted to say in the next town STOP!" the boy says holding up his hands for emphasis.

"Why," Nico questions.

"Abby is here, with me and a daughter of Dionysus," I look at Nico and then back at the boy.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Oh, let me introduce myself. My name is Zack Pendleton, son of Hades. Nico is my half-brother, and you are Payton Jill Genoa, sister of Abby Genoa daughter of who exactly?"

"How did you-" I start to say but Nico holds up a hand, "He has been with your sister, she probably told him all that."

"Yeah, she did and we kind of need to know where you are because we are wanted fugitives. Nothing major just you know stealing some clothes…" Zack almost is mumbling at the end.

"Oh, well the next stop is, in Ruston Louisiana. We kind of caught a ride with a church group that was a few towns over. Where are you guys?"

"Ruston Louisiana, just come over to the Lewis house. It's near the national park."

Nico and I nod and Zack turns to the door, "Well, they'll be wondering why it's taking so long just remember Lewis House. Try to get here as soon as possible." And with that the oval and boy disappear.

"So we go to the Lewis House?" Nico asks.

"Well, if that's where my sister is then yes." I say determined.

"OK, let's find out where these guys are staying," Nico says and turns around to the elderly women behind us, "Madams, where is your lovely church staying?"

"We are staying at the Lewis house, sweetie. Will you and your sister be staying there also?" Says the little blue hair women say.

"Uh, yes we'll be staying there; we are meeting some of our friends there." Nico's face turns bright red and he thanks them then sits down.

He looks over at me and sees that I'm holding in a fit of giggles.

"What is so funny?" He asks me.

"You just turned into a tomato when she asked if you and your 'sister' would be staying there." After that I couldn't hold it in anymore and just busted out laughing, and to add to my silliness I fell out of my seat and just laid on the floor laughing.

The bus we got to be riding was a full on tour bus with seats and beds. It also had nice soft carpet, and tons of food (which Nico and I made a lot lighter once we had 'finished' with it).

* * *

Nico turns to me and says, "Hey, you done laughing at me and want to help me get our things ready?"

I nod, still giggling, and get off the floor. We pull our bags down and sit down in our chairs waiting to get off. While waiting my eye wanders over to a boy a bit older than me staring, wide-eyed. His messy black hair is standing on end and his wheat brown eyes are staring intently at me. He wears a blue t-shirt that has the church's logo, and a pair of dirty jeans. I nudge Nico and point to the boy, Nico looks over and shrugs. I lean over and whisper in his ear, "I think he saw the oval and us talking to Zack, I think he knows." Nico looks over at the boy again, he sits in a row with three seats but no one is sitting with him.

* * *

I quickly stand up and walk over to the boy, "Hi, I'm Payton. What's your name?"

"Sam," He states simply.

"Do you have a last name?" I ask him.

"No, my dad ditched me at the Church when I was a kid. My mom left us when I was born. Never met her, and my dad stopped loving me. So, now I'm a church boy."

"Do you remember your mom at all?" I ask him.

"No. My dad said that I had her hair and eyes, but he also said that that's why I couldn't stay." His eyes become filled with tears, "Sorry," he says wiping his eyes, "I shouldn't be telling you this anyway."

"It's fine. Really, it is." I take a breath then ask what I really need to, "Did you see what just happened at my seat?"

He looks up and smiles, "You mean you laughing at your boyfriend? Yeah I saw that," I smile and feel my checks get red, "No, um before that."

"Oh, well the women say that I'm special. That I see things others can't because…" I turn my head and ask, "Because why?"

"Because I've had a hard life, that's all, and I didn't see anything." The boy says now becoming defensive.

"What you saw was an oval with a boy's face in it. You saw us talking with him, didn't you?"

He looks at me and says, "Yes, please don't call me crazy…"

"You aren't crazy. We were, now if you would like you can come with us to somewhere safe. Would you like that?" He looks at me and his face becomes hard, "I'm not a nut! I'm not going to a nut house!" I grab his wrists and say, "Sam, listen we aren't crazy and neither are you. We are going to get you somewhere safe for kids like you and me, and no it's not a Nut House. It's called, camp half-blood, now I can't tell you everything now just tell me when we get off your decision. OK?" He nods and I go back to my seat.

At the end of the bus ride we walk over to the preacher, "Thank you for letting us ride with your church, sir."

He smiles at us and says, "It's no problem, I was glad to let you ride."

We thank him again and head off the bus, when we cross the street to a small three-story building with white walls and brown finishes. I shoulder my bag and Nico and I start-up to the house, when we step in the yard I feel like we just passed through something. I look out and see that everything outside of the yard area is tented green. That's when I feel someone run into me.

I fall to the ground and groan, "Get off," when they pressed to pick themselves up by pushing on my liver I yell, "Get off me!" I throw them off and sit up; sitting on the ground beside me is Sam. I sigh and say, "So you come up with a decision?" He nods with a sheepish smile on his face, "Can I still come with you guys?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Come on," I get up, with the help of Nico who had been watching this with a smug smile the entire time. Sam stands and I see that he isn't too tall and that he is silly acting, taking large steps as he walks.

"What are you doing?" Nico finally asks him when we get to the steps of the house.

"I'm trying to take as little amount of steps as possible." He says.

"Why?" Nico inquires.

"Because, if I don't things happen." Sam says obviously embarrassed.

"What kinds of things?" I ask now interested.

"Plants start to grow, like flowers where there had a second before been dirt. If I'm on wood it starts growing leaves, really weird stuff like that." Sam says now watching where he steps inside the building.

Nico is checking us in, and asking about our friends, while I continue my conversation about Sam's strange acts. Finally when Nico is done with the business and comes over, "Nico what, hmeh, involves plants?" I ask avoiding the word goddess around a bunch of elderly church women.

"Well that would be Demeter. Which would make sense, he even looks like her." Nico says gesturing to Sam. Sam looks at us and asks, "Demeter? Who is that?"

"Your mom," Nico says bluntly. Sam's eyes grow wide and he asks, "You know who my mom is? How could you?"

"Simple you look like her and you have weird things happen to you when you are around plants. I'll explain more when we go and find my brother."

Sam nods but he is still obviously confused. I take put an arm around his shoulders and say, "It's going to be fine." He looks at me and asks, "How old are you?"

"14, why," I ask.

"I'm three years older than you I shouldn't be the one being consoled."

"Yeah, well, I shouldn't have had to run for my life when I was 11, but that's what life hands us. Also, you are really short." I say with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, I'm fun sized!" Says the now smiling boy.

"Yeah, sure that's it."

Sam and I follow Nico up the stairs, not really trusting the elevator, to the third floor. We stop at an open door and see Zack, a girl with puffy brown hair and glasses, and a short-haired burnet. The only thing about the sight was that it was seriously awkward because Zack and the burnet girl were hugging. Nico, Sam, and I all stand there for a minute unnoticed, well that is until Sam clears his throat.

* * *

Zack and the girl separate and I see that it is Abby. She is blushing bright red but her green eyes sparkle happily, she is wearing a green tank top, jean jacket, and worn out jeans. I probably look like a wreck with messy hair, dirty cloths, and I most likely smell weird, but she comes running up to me and tackles me in a hug.

"You're taller," She says with a smile, when she gets me out of that bear hug of course.

"Thanks?" I say but it comes out more of a question.

"Your hair!" She lifts up the black curls.

"Thanks?" I ask again, she laughs and just hugs me again.

I start to gasp from lack of air and she let's go quickly. She looks behind me and sees Sam.

"Who are you?" She asks one eyebrow rose at Sam.

"I'm Sam. I met Payton on the bus here." Sam says with a smile, he puts out his hand and Abby shakes it with a confused look on her face.

"Okay…Well, is he?" Abby asks obviously asking if he was a demigod.

Nico nods and says, "We have a good idea that he is a Demeter kid."

Zack steps in and says, "Maybe we should have introductions, it would probably be simpler." We all agree and all get into the room fully, shutting the door behind us.

* * *

Nico steps in front of the two beds, which have become the seats for now, and says, "Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades."

Zack stands up after him and says, "Zack Pendleton, son of Hades." I smile at Nico's brother and Sam asks, "Wait, how can you two be brothers, you two are so similar in age?"

"Hades has a few kids, and it's just best not to ask too many questions." Nico says patting Sam on the arm.

I stand up and walk to the front, "Payton Jill Geneva, daughter of Zeus."

"Abby Geneva, daughter of Hecate." Abby says standing next to me, "And step sister of Payton."

The puffy haired girl stands up and says, "Jasmine Santiago, daughter of Dionysus AKA wine dude!" She laughs at her own joke and we all smile.

Sam finally stands up and says, "Uh, well I'm Sam. I guess I'm a son of Demeter, whoever that is. I've never met her and I'm really confused on what's going on. If you guys could explain that would be great!"

"Well, there is a little slide show that does this a ton better than I will but I will give you the jest. The Greek gods, they are real. The monsters, real, we are all children of the gods. Therefore we are demigods. We have some characteristics of our parents, such as me and my brother can do things with the dead, you can help with plants. That's what your mom does; she is the goddess of agriculture and such. This make any sense?" Nico finally asks. Sam slowly nods kind of unsurely but Nico doesn't look like he will answer any other questions.

* * *

We stay in the room and just chat with each other. Turns out that Sam and Jasmine have a ton in common, from what I've heard the Aphrodite girls will be having fun for about a week till they have them together. Abby and I are both very similar and the more we talk the more I remember about my earlier life, before the kidnapping. Turns out we didn't get along a lot but we both are really silly with each other now that you wouldn't ever guess. Zack and Nico are getting to know each other, since they have met I think twice including now. They seem to have a lot in common also but I'm wondering why he doesn't tell Zack about Hazel, she is both of their sisters. I don't say anything though; it's their sister Nico should be the one to tell him. After maybe thirty minutes and it's now dark Jasmine and Sam say in unison, "We need FOOD," we all laugh at the twos interest in getting food. Nico and I had seen Sam eat, and from what Zack and Abby tell us Jasmine is almost as piggy.

* * *

We go down to the eating room, I'm not really sure what to call it besides that, and we sit down at a giant table that can hold all six of us. From head to head the seating placements were: Nico at the head, to his left me, across from me Abby, next to Abby is Jasmine, and at the other head is Sam. An elderly woman in a Sunday best dress comes over to us and asks, "What all you sweet little ones like to drink?"

"Sprite," Abby and I say at once.

"Root beer," Nico and Zack say next.

"Coca-Cola, please!" Jasmine and Sam say, both blush and we all laugh.

"So, two Sprites, two Root beers, and two Coca-Colas?" The woman asks, we all nod in an agreement and the woman shuffle off towards what I figure is the kitchen.

"So everyone likes soda?" Abby asks look around the table suspiciously and one eyebrow rose. We all laugh at her silliness and I see her smile a very small smile. I glance over at Nico and see that he is watching me.

"What are looking at?" I ask him with a small smile.

"Just a really pretty girl," He says, and then realizing he hadn't said that in his head slaps his forehead. I giggle at his worried expression and ask, "Is that all?" He looks up from where he had been hiding and smiles. We laugh and I see Abby giving him the look over, "You be good to her, or I will track you down death boy."

"I could say the same to you, don't you hurt my little brother!" Nico retorts.

"I'm older and bigger than you!" Zack puts out there.

"Yes but I was born in the 40s so I win." Nico says sticking his tongue out at Zack. We laugh and then notice that Sam and Jasmine hadn't said anything the entire time we had been talking; very unlike Jasmine and Sam acted much like her. We look and see that the two were missing.

Panic is clear on Zack and Abby's faces. They stand up and start looking around the room for the two hooligans. Nico and I look behind us and see two brown headed figures dart into the kitchen. We share a look that said, 'figures' and go over to the others. When we tell them they sigh, out of relief or frustration I couldn't tell you.

We sit back at the table and two waiters come and give us our drinks, I pull on the man's apron and say, "Sam get in your seat." I look up at the grinning boy and he puts my drink down in front of me.

* * *

_**So that's a nice heart warming chapter, hope you liked it because i think the next one shall be not so nice also i had to go back to school this week so that's why i haven't been updating and probably won't for most of this week. The only reason i got this one done is because i started it on Sunday and had some spare time today. Thanks for reading and please review!**_

~lilmonkey13


	31. The End

**The New Faces **

**Chapter 31**

* * *

_**Well, here is the last chapter of New Faces hope you like it and sorry about the ending. Thanks to everyone who has read this story and thanks to those who have reviewed! Thank you :D and enjoy.**_

* * *

**Morning, Abby's POV:**

* * *

I get up and look at the others. Jasmine and Payton shared a bed and I got my own, the boys had decided to take the other room and give each of us some privacy. The other girls are still asleep so I quietly get dressed, washed, and ready for the day. I look over at the two still sleeping. I sit down and think about what Nico had said the night before, _don't you hurt my little brother. _Was he saying that we should go out? I know he and Payton like each other but I don't know my own feelings for Zack, how could he figure out I like Zack that quickly? Why hadn't Zack said anything? Did he like me too and not want to draw attention to it? I look over and see that the others are **still **asleep. I then decide to wake them up, because if I didn't was going to drive myself mad thinking about all the, ifs, what's, whys and everything else.

Jasmine has taken over the entire bed and is hogging all the blankets to boot; Payton has fallen to the floor beside the bed against the wall facing away from my bed. She has her pillow and that's it. I roll my eyes and jump as hard as I can onto the bed barely not on Jasmine.

She jumps ten feet in the air and her eyes are wild when she hits the bed again. The springs of the old bed groan on the abuse it has to go through but I look at the pissed wine daughter in front of me. Her hair is a wild curly/puffy/straight mess around her narrowed eyes and straight line mouth. She isn't wearing her glasses so she is basically blind. She reaches over and grabs them off the night stand that Payton is laying her pillow on.

When she has her glasses on and has wiped the sleep out of her eyes she flops back down on the bed and 'goes back to sleep'. I poke her until she rolls over and groans, "What!?"

"Time to get up," I say with a smile. She groans again and starts to roll back over, but I grab her by the arm and make her sit up, so then she falls down on her face so she is just backwards from what she started out. I sigh and decide it would be easer if I just do what I had thought of first.

I open the curtains and light from between the willow and oak branches flood the room. I look and both are still asleep. I kick Payton and she just swats the air near her head. I roll my eyes and walk back over to the girl on the bed.

I roll her off and she lands face first onto Payton's back. Let's just say that they weren't expecting that.

* * *

Once they stopped yelling at me and I stopped laughing they got ready and we headed down stairs. While going down the stairs Payton stops us, "Shh, I think the boys are talking." We kneel down so we can watch them, just to let you know I didn't want to but they insisted.

"I don't know how to tell her," Zack says looking exasperated.

"Dude, she obviously likes you, you did see her yesterday right?" Sam says with a cheeky grin.

"That doesn't count I had just told her that we had found Payton," Zack says putting his face in his hands.

"Dude, you should just ask her." Nico says to his younger brother.

"Yeah, what could go wrong?" Sam says still smiling.

"She could think that I'm a weirdo. I was Perry's best friend. He died, and now I'm hitting on her? Then we could lose our friendship, and just be distant. Do you know how bad that would be?" Zack says obviously upset.

I look and see that Jasmine and Payton are frowning. "I told him you liked him, why does he think you would call him a freak?" Jasmine mumbles under her breath.

I almost stand up and strangle her, I had told her not to tell a soul, but of course she just had too. Payton seems to notice my thoughts of killing Jasmine so she puts a hand on my shoulder. I turn back to the boys and see that Zack is on the verge of either disappearing into a dark never-ending abuse or killing one of the other boys. Nico also notices and puts a hand on his shoulder, "Dude, it's fine, you don't have to ask her. Let's just drop the subject and go on with the day." Zack nods but shrugs off Nico's hand; he walks down the next flight of stairs and disappears from sight.

Payton, Jasmine and I silently go up some of the stairs then loudly come back down. The boys look up and give us fake smiles, "Hey sleeping beauties!" Sam says. We all roll our eyes and he laughs. We continue down the stairs as if nothing had happened, and into the dinning room to have some breakfast, we didn't know that we wouldn't be coming back up those steps again.

* * *

After breakfast we go out to the back and bask in the sun, we had decided to head back to camp that afternoon and just enjoy the morning. The magic barrier I had made around the property of the building glows a faint green and keeps the reminder that we are safe here. Jasmine and Sam are seeing the different things they can do with their powers and I have to say hitting it off quite well. Nico had shown us that he could shadow travel and it was pretty cool, as long as he stayed close by he wouldn't wind up somewhere funky, he used to be able to go anywhere before but now he can't quiet manage it. Payton has figured out how to fly a little, and I have to say it's really cool. Zack sits reading a paper for a while but Nico finally gets him to try shadow traveling. What ends up happening is Zack ends up from a tree shadow to mine. I laugh and he blushes bright red. They all look at me at some point and finally I ask, "What are you guys looking at?"

"We haven't seen what you can do, show us!" Sam says.

"Fine," I go over to where Sam is standing and take his nose. Literally, I remove it from his body and walk back to my seat.

"Hey!" He calls back. I laugh and throw it back to him. He places on his face but nothing happens. "Put it back on!" He demands. I laugh again and taking the nose place it right back on his face. He scowls at me and we all laugh at him.

"So is that all you can do?" Payton asks me.

I shake my head and motion to the green dome surrounding us. "I did that when we came here. It keeps threats out and allows mortals in." Payton looks around and looks very impressed.

"She almost passed out when she did it," Zack recalls.

"Yeah well, it's a hard spell." I spit back at him.

"Was just saying." He says putting his hands up in surrender.

I roll my eyes and go back to reading a book that Payton had brought, called the Kane Chronicles. They are very interesting but what is more entertaining is Jasmine and Sam fighting with plants. So far Jasmine had his feet bound with vines and Sam had made some wheat start to grown in front of her. The only problem was Jasmine was more skilled with her talents than Sam was with his. She had him, all but his head, wrapped in a vine cocoon. She leans over his face and laughs, "I win!" He scowls but does something strange. He leans up and kisses her. The vines retract from Jasmine's lack of concentration and after a few seconds of shock Nico, Zack and I start owing. They break apart and the vines have completely untangled from Sam and retracted into the ground. Jasmine and Sam stare at each other and both finally say, "Wow," in unison. Then we hear a very loud crack.

* * *

We look and see that the dome is cracking and then shatters into a million pieces. Payton and Nico are standing in the middle of the yard and Sam and Jasmine are near the back part by the woods that fall behind the house. Zack and I are on the deck and we all see a line of darkness coming over the yard.

"Sam, Payton, get inside the house. Keep the people inside and don't let them freak out. Calm them down and what ever you do don't come out here. Do you understand?" I say to the two. The look at me puzzled and I turn to Jasmine, "Get them inside. You come back OK?" She nods and takes the two by the arms inside.

"What is that?" Zack asks.

"The smoke man and his army." Nico says without hesitation.

Jasmine comes back out and asks, "What are we going to do?"

"Fight," Nico and I say. We share a glance and nod in agreement. We had to protect the others. Nico and I are the most trained in combat and the ones who had the most control with our powers. Jasmine was good with hers but they wouldn't be much help. Nico pulls out his sword; I pull off my bracelet and make it into a hornet. It morphs into a bow and arrow, my quiver is strapped to my back and I practically feel Nico's mouth open. I turn and look at him, "Keep your mouth shut and focus." He shuts him mouth and focuses back on the threat.

* * *

The blackness becomes thousands of soldiers of blackness. They look determined. All of them have the colors and uniforms of the ones who had died because they were on the wrong side. There were children in confederate uniforms. Grown men in Nazi outfits, men in common cloths their skin dark and they looked to be Spanish. Men in red uniforms and muskets across their chests, all the wars that the US had gone through all the people who had wanted to keep control, take us down, or take us back all their soldiers are there. All who would want revenge, the ones who had lost. In school they told us about the ones who had won, they had told us all about the ones who had saved us. They never told us about the ones we had killed to get the way we are. And those were just the ones we could see. Then the ranks of dead stop, they make way for a man in a black suit and fedora. His eyes are cold and dark. His skin pale and fangs tucked behind an evil grin. He looks at us one by one and says, "Welcome children of magic, sky, death, wine, and growth. It seems like Hades will have some new members in his kingdom, but" He says holding up a finger, "he doesn't have to have all of you. I only want the daughters of magic and sky."

Zack steps in front of me protectively and says, "You can't have her." Nico steps up and says, "You can't have either of them."

"Oh, but I beg to differ Sons of Hades." The man's eyes bear down on Jasmine and his grin grows to a smile, "How good to see you again Miss. Santiago." Jasmine takes a shaky breath and says, "You don't control me anymore. You are not in my mind. You won't use me anymore."

"Oh, don't be like that my dear. Now just tell me where you hid the daughter of sky and son of growth."

"No," Jasmine says shakily.

"Oh, don't you remember our agreement?" He says shaking his head, "You can't refuse me. I own you."

"No you don't!" We all turn and see that Sam is standing on the deck with a pocket knife in front of himself.

* * *

"Get back inside Sam!" Jasmine yells.

"Let him stay," the Smoke Man says with delight, "How good to see you again Sam. You know I'm still not sure why they were with you but don't worry that doesn't matter anymore. I just want Payton and Abby. I'll let you and Jasmine live on a normal life; you won't even have to deal with monsters anymore. How does that sound?"

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't mean for it to happen." Sam says, he looks like he is about to cry, "If I had known I wouldn't have brought them!"

"I know you wouldn't have Sam, but if you don't tell me where Payton is then Jasmine and the others will have to deal with your mistakes with their lives." The smoke man says.

"Don't listen to him Sam!" Jasmine insists, "He won't help you! Please listen to me not him."

"I shouldn't have brought them with me, they didn't want to come. I shouldn't have made them do it." Sam says dejectedly.

"Sam, what did you do?" Jasmine asks cautiously.

"They died. I got them killed; I shouldn't have let them go in front. I should have gone in front. This wouldn't be happening if I had gone in front. They would be alive right now!" Sam has dropped his knife and has fallen to his knees.

"You don't have to let the same thing happen to these nice people either Sam. Just give me Abby and Payton and the girls can come back." The Smoke man says.

"They can?" Sam asks.

"They can, just give me Payton." He nods and walks back into the house. I start to run towards him but someone grabs my wrist. It's a soldier, one of the red coats from the civil war. He grabs my bow and arrows and throws them to the ground. A boy with sea green eyes wearing a confederate uniform steps in next to me. He grabs my hands and ties them behind my back. I'm taken to the Smoke man kicking and screaming but the others are now fighting the other ghosts, Zack is trying to get to me but a rather large man in Native American clothing is stopping him. Jasmine is fighting off a man who looks to be in aviator clothing. Nico is fighting off some kind of monster, and I'm being dragged to the smoke man.

* * *

I manage to kick the sea green-eyed boy in the stomach and he drops me. I run back into the mass of fallen soldiers back from the dead and into the middle of the fight. I find my bow and start to shoot. I shot everyone in sight that has a black aura. I reach for my next arrow and find that I have none. I start to panic then come up with an idea. I pull out a pen from my pocket and write sword on my right hand. The writing changes into a sword and I start to slash and behead everyone who gets in my way. I reach the deck and see that the door is open; Sam is out and he has Payton.

I run through the throngs of people and see that Sam is giving the smoke man Payton. Her eyes are shut her head slack, she is out cold. Sam kneels in front of the man and he smiles a cruel smile at the boy.

He looks up and sees me. He says something to Sam and he comes at me. I thrust my sword at him and he laughs. A vine comes up and grabs my sword. It sinks into the ground with the vine the last you can see is the leather binding of the bronze hilt. I look up and Sam is smiling the same cruel smile as the smoke man. I start to back up but I feel someone behind me. I look and see the sea green-eyed boy who I had kicked in the stomach. He grabs my wrists and holds me still while Sam comes towards me. He seems to have become a foot taller. He towers above me and says, "Now, don't go running off anymore Jennifer." He places a leaf over my mouth and I fall into darkness.

* * *

**Third Person:**

* * *

Slowly the dark soldiers' retreat leaving the demigods in the yard, the darkness that had covered the yard turns back to bright sunlight. The humans who had been in the house acted like nothing had happened. Jasmine stands in the back exhausted but not dead. Nico stands with his sword still drawn and many cuts across his face and body but nothing too bad. Zack stands sweating holding up his bronze sword, he has another cut across his stomach and he at one point had gotten burned by a Native American man. He also had a musket ball in his foot. He couldn't walk.

* * *

Nico and Jasmine help him to the deck and when they are all seated waiting for an ambulance, because they are out of Ambrosia and Nectar, they piece together what had happened.

* * *

Sam has met the smoke man before. He had gotten people killed.

Payton and Abby were wanted by the smoke man and are now with him.

To our knowledge all of them are alive, and Sam is a traitor.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Jasmine asks.

"I don't know." Zack replies.

"Me neither. We should go looking for them but maybe we should just go back to camp…" Nico says trailing off.

"We can't just leave them!" Jasmine yells.

"I know but what are we supposed to do? We don't know where they are, and there is an army of the undead that are protecting the people holding them. They could have killed us; they could have just taken the girls then killed all of us. We should just take a minute and think. Zack can't even walk, so how are we supposed to fight? I don't know about you but I don't think I would fight very well in the condition I'm in. I can't use my powers because I have no energy and you are most likely exhausted also. We can't fight today. I'm sorry but it's my job to get you two back to camp. We are going and that's final." Nico says standing up. He takes the other's hands and shadow travels to the camp.

* * *

**Chiron's POV:**

* * *

I walk onto the porch and start a card game with Mr. D. I didn't expect anything irregular so when three injured demigods appeared on the porch steps I was very surprised.

Nico is holding their hands if he hadn't he probably would have fallen down the steps. He looks up and says one word, "Help." He then collapses between the two other demigods. We get all three to the infirmary and I find out that the other two are Zack Pendleton and Jasmine Santiago.

* * *

The next day I go to ask them what exactly had happened. Jasmine is sitting in her bed staring out the window. Zack sits in his bed looking at a blue, yellow, and white braided cloth bracelet and Nico sits watching the two.

"Hello, are you all feeling OK?" I ask the three of them.

"Fine," Zack replies.

"OK, I guess." Jasmine mumbles.

"I'm good. Thank you Chiron." Nico says calmly, he is blocking something. He is trying to act strong but it's going to get him hurt, I can tell.

"Do any of you want to tell me what happened?" I ask them.

"Lots of things happened." Jasmine says.

"OK, well, lets start from the beginning then." I say. I wait for someone to begin but no one does. "OK, well let's start from yesterday. What happened?"

"The Smoke Man came." Jasmine says.

"He took Abby," Zack whispers.

"And Payton." Nico adds.

"Sam betrayed us." Jasmine says, and a tear runs down her cheek.

"He has an Army." Nico says quietly.

"All the people the US has killed to keep its western civilization." Jasmine says barely audible.

"I lost her in the mass of people." Zack says clutching the bracelet. "I saw her holding her bow, then someone grabbing her. I tried to help but a man got in my way, he burned me. When I got past him she ran past me grabbing her bow and started killing the entire enemy. But they just kept coming out of the darkness. Her bow ran out, she somehow got a sword but she got caught again and Sam just knocked her out. He took her to the Smoke man and he called his troops back, they just disappeared. So did the darkness and I found this," He holds out the bracelet and I recognize it as the one that Brian had made, it turned into a bow with a quiver of thousands of arrows. Jasmine nods and says, "Sam passed me with Payton slung over his shoulder. He had become taller and stronger. I don't know what else was different but he wasn't the same anymore. I don't think he was the same once the smoke man started speaking to him. He went into a trance of some sort." She is crying to hard now to speak and buries her head into her knees that are under the covers. I look at Nico but his face is now closed, his eyes are blocked he doesn't look like the boy who had come here with his sister so many years ago, no he had been broken so many times and now I think this was the point where he will stop caring. I think of the prophecy that Rachel had said,

* * *

_Deaths son, the daughters of magic and wine shall walk a line. _

_To save the one lost for so long_

_One shall be lost, _

_One shall be found, _

_Two will lose their way _

_And none shall be the same._

* * *

_To save the one lost for so long: _Abby's sister, Payton.

_One shall be found: _The boy Sam.

_Two will lose their way: _Payton and Abby are now lost.

_And none shall be the same: _The others won't ever be the same…

* * *

I look at the three again and say, "I'll be back at lunch. We'll take you guys to the mess hall and you can go back to routine. We'll figure out what to do later." I walk out of the room and back to my duties.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

During the war with Gaea the Smoke man was found and killed. Unfortunately Abby and Payton had died years before; they had been changed into Elizabeth and Jennifer, the smoke man's children. They had fought for Gaea and were eventually killed.

* * *

Zack went back to Florida after the war and goes to college. Jasmine still lives in New York and goes to NYU. Nico travels the world and lives in the underworld with his father. They don't see each other much and they don't speak to each other. They are all trying to get past what has happened but the only problem is they all feel that they could have stopped it from happening.

Zack thinks he could have stopped Abby from rushing into battle.

Nico thinks he could have stopped it if he had stopped Payton from talking to Sam in the first place.

Jasmine thinks she could have stopped it if she had locked Sam and Payton in the room. That if she hadn't been in such a rush to get back to the yard she could have made sure that they couldn't leave.

Unfortunately nothing could have been done to stop this. The fates had decided it and that was that.

_**The End**_


End file.
